Liberated Aficionado
by Queen-Cocaine
Summary: AU Set in present. Daine is a troubled teen living with her foster parents. Her lifestyle consists of sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll. Then she meets a guy that could bring her straight...only problem being he's fourteen years older than her. DN
1. First impressions

_**Okay so I got a new TP story up about Daine and Numair. It's set in the future and Daine is an orphaned sixteen year old who lives with her foster parents the Conté family which is Thayet and Jon. They're not actually royal in this. Daine is a really rebellious bad-ass teen that drinks and parties and all that jazz. She falls for her foster parent's friend Numair Salmalin who is fourteen years older than her but there is obstacles in the way such as Daine's foster parents who dislike the age gap between them. So review and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own anything that you recognise**_

Edit: 11/04/13 – I'm just cleaning up the format and any spelling, grammar errors that I may have made at age 16…

**Chapter One**

"Daine, the school rang and said that you've been skipping classes again." Thayet Conté regarded her foster daughter with an irate stare which bounced off the sixteen year old sitting on the bench eating breakfast.

"Well, I wouldn't _have_ to skip class if I actually learnt something of interest. But since that isn't happening anytime soon I guess you will just have to live with tedious phone conversations between my esteemed headmistress and yourself, won't you?" Daine replied. She swallowed a piece of toast and hopped off the bench to throw the remains of her meal in the bin.

Thayet opened her mouth to tell Daine not to waste food but realised it would not have any effect on the teen. There was no simple way to put it; the girl was a menace.

Daine came to live with the Conté family three years ago after her mother was killed in a mugging. Having no other family willing to take her she was shoved from one home to the next for a year until coming to her current home.

Thayet could still envision the shy girl with large blue-grey eyes who'd arrived on her doorstep bringing with her nothing but the soft grey plushie horse she called 'Cloud'. Veralidaine Beneksri she was named, although she eventually changed her name to Sarrasri as a tribute to her mother Sarra.

A year after her arrival however had her befriending Miri Ryder and Evin Larse and her life became a whirl of sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll.

Thayet studied her foster-daughter. Daine Sarrasri was very different to the Veralidaine Beneksri that first came to the Conté family. Her smoky brown curls were now streaked with a range of colours, crimson being this week's choice.

Her blue-grey eyes were covered with hot pink contacts and outlined with vast amounts of black eyeliner. Her soft lips were painted with a violent red colour and her clothes didn't leave much to the imagination.

The clothing and makeup didn't matter much to Thayet; they could be changed; the tattoos, however, could not. The first Daine had done was a goddess in green on her shoulder blade. She said it was her mother watching over her and despite Thayet's displeasure at the artwork she did have to admit that the illustration did have an uncanny resemblance to Sarra.

The goddess was quickly joined by a wolf on her lower back, dragon on her upper thigh, barbed wire bracelet on her wrist and oddly enough a small picture of what seemed to be a grey horse resembling Daine's old stuffed toy Cloud.

Then came the piercings; a bar in her stomach and tongue, a small chalcedony in her nose, a spike in her labret and numerous rings, studs and bars up her ears.

"You're staring again. It's getting to be a nasty habit of yours." Thayet was snapped out of her analysis by Daine's voice right in her ear. Daine smirked as her foster mother jumped before continuing. "I mean I know I'm hot and all. In fact, I notice it every time I look into reflective surfaces, but you shouldn't be that distracted by my being a sexy mama. Speaking of sexy mama's, did anyone ever tell you that you look exactly like Catherine Zeta-Jones? I swear the two of you could be clones. Same black hair, same hazel eyes, same features in general and you're both filthy rich - and married to an older man."

"Jon is only four years older than me, Daine." Thayet interrupted.

Daine rolled her eyes "Yes, but it's not the specifics I'm talking about, more the general picture."

Thayet snorted. "Shouldn't you be getting to school now? And I mean school – not anywhere else."

"Good point your highness. And where be the little prince and princess?"

"You go find them. I'm going to sit here and enjoy my coffee." Thayet answered taking a loud slurp of her drink for emphasis.

"KALLY AND ROALD GET DOWN HERE OR I SHALL DENY YOU MY PRESENCE WALKING TO SCHOOL THIS MORNING!" Daine bellowed in the general direction of the door.

Thayet winced. "When I said go find them, I meant physically getting off your arse and finding them, not screaming from the kitchen."

After hearing the tell-tale thump of her foster siblings running down the stairs, Daine grabbed her bag from the door and leant over to give Thayet a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Kalasin and Roald ran into the kitchen, snatching their bags and toast from the counter before both simultaneously kissed their mother on either cheek and followed Daine out the door.

The Conté family lived in the wealthiest part of town, which was fitting as they were wealthy people. Jonathan Conté was a CEO of a company he inherited from his father and Thayet worked with him.

Daine walked along the street listening half-heartedly to Kally chatting beside her and making agreeing noises every so often. Roald was listening to his iPod and ignorant to the world around him. Across the road Daine saw a girl with short messy vivid blue hair. She grinned and shushed Kally

"Die you whore!" she called out across the road.

Miri Ryder turned snarling "Hey why don't you go fu-Daine!" she yelled delightedly running across the road when she saw her friend.

"Supp Miri?" Daine greeted.

"Hey Daine and Kally. HEY ROALD!" she yelled the last bit and waved in front of Roald's face with her hand. He acknowledged her with a nod and went back to listening to his music. Miri joined them walking towards Kally and Roald's school.

When they got to the school they dropped off Kally and Roald at the gate and continued in the opposite direction to the high school. They walked into the park and dropped onto a table.

"Where the hell is Evin?" asked Miri. Daine shrugged, lighting up a cigarette and offering one to Miri

"Well do you want to call him or something?" Miri demanded taking a drag. Daine pulled out her cell phone and dialled. The phone rang a couple of times before it was picked up but before the person on the other side could answer Daine cut in. "Evin Larse, get your faggot arse down to the park where the trees have bark." there was silence on the other end.

"What the hell is up with the rhyming?" Evin asked finally.

Daine shrugged. "I had a poetic moment so freaking sue me. Now are you going come or am I going to have to tell Miri that thing you said about her butt?"

"I'm coming." Evin said hurriedly and ended the call.

"What did Evin say about my butt?" Miri leant forward in interest.

Daine shook her head. "I'm not telling you. This is prime blackmail and I'm not wasting it for a menial thing like friendship."

"Whatever" Miri said, stubbing out the butt of her cigarette and tossing it on the grass behind her.

Daine stretched out on the bench and pointed. "Look, there's the bastard himself!" Evin walked up a second later, platinum blonde quiff glinting in the sun with his trademark eyeliner – the basis as to why people at school called him 'faggot'. Daine and Miri both knew that Evin wasn't gay. He just was a guy who liked wearing makeup on occasion.

"Look what I found!" He waved a black leather wallet tantalisingly in front of the two girls. Miri sat bolt upright and snatched it from his hands.

"Where in the name of pancakes did you find this Larse?" Daine asked shifting over slightly so Evin could sit on the bench beside them.

"On the path. Some prick dropped it."

"Hey that prick just happens to be Numair Salmalin." Miri interrupted.

"Do you know the guy?" Evin asked her.

"God no, but there's ID in here." She replied pointing to a picture in a pocket.

"Who cares about the guy's name, how much money is there?" Daine snatched the wallet out of Miri's hands. But just as she opened it, a shadow fell on the three teens.

"I believe that's my wallet." A cold voice said. Daine looked upwards squinting in the sun which was silhouetting the person in front of them. A very tall silhouette it was; the guy had to be at least six foot four.

Daine glared at him. "And who would you be?"

"Numair Salmalin. The owner of that wallet you're about to steal from."

Daine stood up but her five foot six frame didn't almost nothing to lessen the height difference between them.

"Why do you immediately assume that I was going to steal from it? I was simply checking for ID so I could return it after you so haphazardly dropped it in a park full of hobos. One could even say that I was doing you a favour."

The man snorted derisively. "Oh yes. That was why you were trying to find out how much money was in it."

"It was a joke. Can you not understand a simple jest or are you too lacking in humour?" She handed the wallet to Numair who took it with a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry I accused you but I've been having a really bad day and finding a stranger riffling through my wallet pushed me over the edge. Will you accept my apology?"

"How can you have a bad day when it's morning?" asked Evin.

Numair laughed. "Fine then, it's been a bad _start_ to the day."

He stood back slightly and Daine could finally see his features. Longish black hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. A few wayward strands framed a tanned face with dark sensual eyes. The man was dressed in a black suit with crisp white shirt and for some reason a tie in the shape of a fish. Daine was so caught up in her examination that she didn't notice him talking to her again until Miri kicked her.

"Ow! What the hell Miri?" she snapped.

Numair looked at her with his dark eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just spacing out for a second. What did you say?"

He grinned at her, white teeth flashing. "I asked if you accepted my apologies for snapping at you?"

Daine looked up at him through her eye lashes. "On one condition." she smiled "Take me out tonight."

Numair looked slightly taken aback. "Erm…how old are you exactly?" he asked.

"Sixteen." Miri answered for her.

Daine glared at her. She turned her attentions back to Numair. "Oh come on. I could make you bad day a distant memory. Turn your frown upside down." She added with a pout.

That was it for Numair and he burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but that cliché was used adorably."

Daine scowled. "I was going for sultry."

That brought him into fresh pearls of laughter this time joined by Evin and Miri. When he finally calmed down he cupped Daine's cheek with his hand. "Look, I'm sure that you're a great girl but I'm fourteen years older than you. It would never work. But thank you for brightening up my day." He winked at her before turning and walking back down the path.

"You know you want me!" She yelled after him but he just started laughing.

Daine sat down in a huff Evin opened his mouth but Daine cut across him. "Don't even say it." she warned him.

"Shot down!" Miri crowed on her other side sending the two of them into hysterics again.

Daine watched Numair disappear round the corner. "Numair Salmalin..." She mused to herself.

**_And thus ends the first chapter of Liberated Aficionado which, in reference to this story, basically means a lover of open-mindedness. I hope you liked it and you can review and tell me what you think._**

**_The Meaning of life is to enjoy the passage of time_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	2. Heart to heart

_**So I got bored and decided to make another chapter. Unlike Red and Cutlass (my other stories) I am leaning to a 'whenever I feel like it' updating policy rather than clockwork once a week. This is my new baby and Red and Cutlass are my toddlers. I hope you like this chapter I have another well-known character and we find out a little of why Daine's a rebel. Review and enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two**

A week went by before Daine saw Numair again.

She spent her time alternating between skipping school and partying with Miri and Evin. On Sunday afternoons, she worked for minimum wage in a café owned by a friend of her parents. Something Jon assured her was teaching her the value of hard work.

Daine didn't care much. Onua was cool, so was her café. 'K'mir' named after an ancient race of people Onua was allegedly descended from and hence obsessed with. Usually the place was filled with people enjoying the day and the food and Daine had something to do, but today there were hardly any customers and the day was dragging on.

Daine leant against the counter and picked at one black-painted fingernail. She heard the tinkle of the bell and straightened up. Finally, a customer. "Welcome to K'mir. My name is Daine and I will be your waitress for this afternoon. May I take your order?" She rattled off hardly thinking.

Onua was chill about most things, but she didn't put up with any shit from anyone. Not even Daine. Daine respected that and decided to forgo being her normal bitchy self to the customers.

"So your name's Daine?" A familiar voice asked.

Daine looked up grinning. "Hey Numair. I knew you couldn't resist me." She fluttered her eyelashes.

Numair laughed; a rich sound that made heads turn. "Of course. I scoured the city for every pink-eyed brunettes I could find until I came here. It wasn't too difficult; I mean, how many pink eyed brunettes are there?"

"A surprising amount. But my eyes aren't really pink." Daine informed him solemly.

Numair raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? I never would have guessed." he said dryly.

"They are usually blue-grey. But they go grey when I'm depressed and blue when I'm pissed off. By the way you shouldn't be so cynical about unnatural eye colour. I know a chick with purple eyes."

Numair looked surprised. "Is her name perchance Alanna Cooper?"

"Short with red hair and a temper to match? Yeah she's friends with my foster parents."

"And they are?" Numair prodded. Daine opened her mouth to answer by was interrupted by Onua who came out of the kitchens wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"Numair." She greeted. "Great to see you again. Do you two know each other?" She asked, noticing the casual way they were talking.

"Of course." Daine grinned at her employer. "Numair is my boo."

Numair spluttered and Onua narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you aware that she is only sixteen?" she asked coldly.

"For shame Numair, taking advantage of a poor naive me." Daine added.

Numair turned red. "We're not dating" he told Onua ignoring Daine's mutters of "_Yet_." "We met a week ago in the park when Daine found my wallet."

Onua rounded on Daine. "What were you doing in the park, girl? Were you skipping out on your education again?"

Daine gave an innocent smile that fooled nobody. "That depends on your definition of 'education'. My sitting in a classroom, listening yet not hearing, a droning teacher talk about subjects of which I have no interest is hardly educational. Yet if I had been sitting in said mind numbing classroom, I would never had found my soul mate and rescued his wallet from a less favourable being. By forcing me to stay in school you would have been letting your friend get robbed."

Onua sighed defeated. "You can finish for the day, Daine. Now go away brat." she commanded.

"Sure thing Aunty O." Daine skipped out the door in a mockingly cheery way. She sat on the fence that surrounded the Café, pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit one. She inhaled deeply and started to practise the art of blowing smoke rings. A cough startled her and only an arm around her waist stopped her from falling backwards off the fence.

"Sorry about that." Numair said as he pulled her back up.

"No prob. I do that all the time." Daine smiled weakly at him.

"Fall off fences?" Numair asked, grinning. It was a rather nice grin, Daine noticed.

"It's a favourite past time of mine." Daine answered, blowing a ring of smoke in his face. "You will know all my little quirks once we're officially dating, of course."

Numair waved the smoke away. "Not if you keep sucking the cancer stick we won't." He frowned. "I don't date girls that smoke."

Daine immediately stubbed out her cigarette and tossed it away. "Right, so no more smoking from now on. May I ask why?"

Numair sat down on the fence beside her. "I was a smoker and I gave up two years ago. If I date someone who smokes then I will start to crave again and two years of discipline will go down the drain."

"Wow how ironic. I started two years ago. That's a sure sign that we should play tonsil hockey right about now."

Numair snorted. "Nice try. Why did you start?"

Daine shrugged obviously uncomfortable with the change of subject. "It was a better alternative than some other methods of coping." She said cryptically, subconsciously rubbing her wrist.

Numair frowned, reached over and grabbed her wrist. Daine didn't even try to fight him, instead she found something interesting to stare at on the ground. Numair pulled up her sleeve to reveal a barbed wire bracelet tattooed on her wrist. He gently turned her arm over and studied the other side intently. Barely visible beneath the ink of the tattoo were several small white scars. He traced them with his finger.

"When my ma died, I went into a period of depression. Miri and Evin saved me. They taught me how to express my grief through partying."

"So they replaced one deadly habit with another and you call them your saviours." Numair remarked bitterly.

Daine's head snapped around. "Hey, my partying isn't a deadly habit. I control it completely."

"Like people 'control' their life through eating disorders?' He demanded. "Compulsive partying is not the way to deal with sorrow. Getting on the piss every night won't stop the pain and neither will any assortment of drugs you've taken. They may numb it for a while but it will always come back unless you confront it directly. Trust me, I know."

Daine was silent. "I'm not comfortable with this subject." she finally said quietly taking back her arm from Numair's grasp.

He sighed. "Fine but know that it bleeds off the poison to talk. Even if it's with a complete stranger."

Daine smiled softly. "You stole that off Onua. And you're not a stranger. You're my soon-to-be fiancé."

Numair chuckled quietly. "If we're going to be married, then I should know a few things about you."

"Such as...?" Daine prompted.

"Favourite colour, food, band and what do you want to be when you leave school?"

Daine closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "Black, lasagne, Porcelain and the Tramps, and I wanted to be a vet but I don't have the grades, intelligence or aspiration. And DON'T tell me that I can do anything if I put my mind to it." She snapped as he opened his mouth. "I hear enough of that from my foster-mother."

Numair held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "I was only going to offer to tutor you."

Daine blinked at him. "Why would you want to?" She asked perplexed. "I'm a total juvenile delinquent. Everyone says so" She added with a slight air of smugness.

Numair threw back his head and laughed again. "If I didn't know better, Daine, I would say that you're proud of that." He teased.

"Of course. Everyone wants to be a hooligan like me. But sadly for them, I'm a one-in-a-kind model. Ain't any other one like me."

"I'm not sure that's a bad thing." Numair gave her an affectionate hug round the shoulders. As they sat on the fence and talked about random things, time flew by and soon Onua came out from locking up for the night.

"What in the hell are you two still doing here?" She cried out as soon as she saw them.

Numair looked at his watch. "God, it's half-past five already. Daine we've been talking for over two hours."

"You spent two hours _talking_?" Onua asked incredulously.

"Well I do have some sort of charm around me that makes people want to spend all afternoon sitting on a fence talking with me." Daine said dismissively.

Numair looked at her. "A charm you say? Well I did sense a witch-like aura upon you."

"Not witch-like. Witches are ugly with warts and ride along on broomsticks. I'm too gorgeous to have warts and if I tried to ride a broomstick…well let's just say there's no way in hell I'm going to ride a broomstick. Mage is the way to go. Rhymes with sage which is my favourite herb."

Numair snorted. "You're not old enough to be a mage. More like a magelet."

Daine gave him a beaming smile. "See? We have pet names for each other already!"

"What's his pet name?" Onua asked curiously.

"Numy-pie." Daine said with a completely straight face. Numair choked and Onua stuffed her hand in her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Come on, Daine. I'll take you home." Onua said after she recovered.

"Wait a tic." Daine said, ferreting around in her pocket. She pulled out a napkin from K'mir and a pen, wrote her number and name on it and handed it to Numair.

"Why?" He replied suspiciously.

Daine rolled her pink eyes. "You said you'd tutor me…" She reminded him.

Comprehension dawned on his face and he folded it carefully and put it in his pocket.

"Groovy." She said and giving Numair a kiss on the cheek climbed down the fence. She made a 'call me' sign by putting her pinkie and index fingers to her ear and mouth and followed Onua, ignoring her friend's raised eyebrows.

Numair watched her go and gingerly touched the still tingling spot on his cheek.

**_And here is the next chapter and I must say I'm very disappointed with the amount of reviews. Come on people! I added some D/N fluff in there as well so tell me what you thought!_**

**_To infinity, and beyond!_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	3. Shakespearean Insults

**_I'm back! School has started again and I have to do my other stories so sorry for lack of updating. Review and enjoy!_**

**Chapter Three**

"Let me get this straight: you're giving up cigarettes; an addiction you've had for like two years, because a guy you've met twice doesn't date smokers?" Miri asked Daine sceptically.

Daine didn't answer at first being too busy stuffing her face with nicotine gum. Finally she managed an "Umohhmm." with a mouth full of gum.

Miri looked revolted. "I'll take that as a yes. Can anyone tell me what's wrong with this picture?!" She yelled out to a random group of tourists. They looked nervously at her blue hair. Daine spat the large wad of gum out at the feet of one of the group members. Needless to say they walked away quickly for fear of catching an unknown disease from these ruffians.

"Screw you! You incestuous arse-munching douche-bags!" Daine yelled after them. She spat on the ground several times, scrubbing at her tongue with the bottom of her top.

"God, that crap tastes worse than Thayet's cooking."

Miri snorted as Daine started to apply nicotine patches to every square patch of her arms and legs.

"Here, you missed a spot." Miri leant over and planted one in the middle of Daine's forehead. Daine gave her friend a withering glare, which was rendered useless by the large white patch stuck rather comically to her head. Miri lit a cigarette and sighed in mock content.

"Oh God! I've been craving one of these since my last one five minutes ago…Oh fuck me, it's practically orgasmic!" Her breathing started getting erratic. "In fact, Oh My Freaking God I'm having An Orgasm From This Fag!" She dropped off the seat they were sitting on onto the ground below, the same seat they were sitting on when Daine first met Numair. Miri started withering around on the ground and moaning loudly. "Ooh Yeah! Oh God…Oh God…OH MY GOD!" She stopped and lay there panting loudly oblivious to the stares of the people passing by.

"Are you finished?" Daine asked dryly, which of course spurred Miri to continue with her 'orgasmic' experience. After another five minutes, Daine picked up Miri's cigarette and put it in her mouth.

"AHA!" Miri screamed triumphantly pointing.

Daine shrugged. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself so much I wanted an orgasmic moment too? Can you blame me? I haven't gotten laid in like forever."

"True." Miri sat back on the bench and took her cigarette from Daine. "What happened to what's-his-name…Kaddar?"

Daine snorted. "The relationship ended when I found him trying on my leather mini…while wearing my thong."

Miri grinned at her. "I knew he was too cute to be straight. And Perin?"

Daine sighed. "Let's just say that he and Kaddar are having a jolly old time on the train to the end of the rainbow."

Miri burst out laughing hysterically. Daine tried to hold hers in but soon surrendered to the giggling bubbling up. After their laughing fit ended they both collapsed helpless on the bench. Miri lit up another cigarette and Daine started applying her nicotine patches again.

"So are we going out tonight or what?" Miri breathed a cloud of smoke at a passing mother and her child. Her mother gave them a filthy look and hurried her child away. "I never tire of doing that." She smiled.

"I got this dumb 'family' thing tonight. Some old friend of the Conté's is coming to dinner. They haven't seen him in like forever even though he lives in the same town. He's probably going to be this total wanker who pretends to like me then feels me up under the dinner table."

"At least you'll be getting some action out of it." Miri sniggered, dodging Daine's kick.

"Hey, want to do something really outrageous?" asked Daine excitedly.

"Such as…?" Miri prompted.

"Going to school." Replied Daine.

Miri choked. "Daine Sarrasri! What kind of bad girl are you?" She demanded crossly. "I think that I might have to revoke your piercing rights."

"Not to learn, you malevolent molester of animals. Selda the insufferable unshaggable suffocating suck-up is going to be there and I need to flex my wit muscle."

Miri got a wicked glint in her eye. "By all means, let us go to class."

As they walked in the gates, Daine looked around. "Is it just me or is there an intoxicating aura of scholarly stiffs around here?"

Miri sniffed the air. "No I smell it too. This better be a short visit, as soon as I feel myself even think about picking up a book we're out of here."

"Where is our class again?" Daine asked.

Miri shrugged. "Why the hell would I know? Hey there's your brother. ROALD!" Roald turned and stood still staring at them for several seconds before Daine snapped her fingers loudly in front of his face.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked disbelievingly. "Are you lost or something?"

"Relax Roz. We're only here to mock the piss out of Selda." Daine said reassuringly.

He visibly relaxed. "And you don't know which class you have right?"

"Are we that transparent?" Miri asked Daine who shrugged.

Roald took out a timetable from his bag. "This is your time table. They gave it to me to give to you but it's been rotting at the bottom of my bag since you never go to school."

Miri took it from him and skimmed it confused. "How the hell do you work this thing?" She passed it back to Roald who glanced at it.

"You have English in room 14. It's right over there." He pointed to a block of classrooms.

"Thanks babe." Daine said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now your popularity is going to soar up. It's our way of saying thanks" Teased Miri. Roald turned red and went off to class. On his way however three people gave him high fives.

Class had already started when they came in.

"Hello and who might you be? New students? I'm Mrs Tout." A smiling plump teacher greeted them.

"Hello. I'm Daine Sarrasri and this is Miri Ryder." Daine gave the woman a beaming smile.

Mrs Tout checked her register. "Do you realise that you have missed forty seven classes this year?" She asked slightly cold, as if missing her class was something important.

Daine blinked her eyes going slightly moist. "I'm dreadfully sorry Professor Tout, but it's my mother; she died and I've been taking some compassionate leave off school. I don't know if the principal told you."

Mrs Tout's smile softened. "Of course deary. I'm so sorry for your loss. And please just call me Mrs Tout. You may take your seats."

A pale pinched face blonde snorted rudely in the front. "Please Mrs Tout. Her mother died like four years ago. She's playing up the sympathy card." She simpered.

Daine smirked at her evilly. "Why hello Selda. How are the genital warts doing?" Selda flushed as the whole class erupted into laughter.

Mrs Tout tried to make them shut up. "Quite down please class. Now Selda I can't believe you would be so insensitive as to say a thing like that to a girl who's grieving over her mother. I will see you after class to arrange your detention. And Miss Sarrasri, I know that you are upset about your mother but there's no need to spread vicious lies."

"Oh they're not lies Miss." Miri said in a fake earnest voice. "My mother is her gynaecologist."

The class started howling again. Mrs Tout looked befuddled and tried in vain to quiet the class. When she couldn't she left in a flurry to find the principle. As soon as she left Miri locked the door with a smirk.

Daine turned Mrs's Touts chair around and straddled it looking without blinking at Selda who looked a little unnerved. The whole class looked at her with baited breath. Finally she sighed. "Selda, Selda, Selda. I haven't seen you in ages and now after meeting you again, I've decided I am in favour of abortion in cases of incest."

"Hey Daine. Who'd you have to sleep with to be allowed back in school?" Selda sneered.

"Thou fawning rump-fed miscreant!" Daine snapped. There was silence. Daine rolled her eyes. "It's English class so I used a little Shakespearean. Come on people!"

"So you decided to mutilate one of the greatest writers in history?"

Daine blinked. "I don't recall 'Thou fawning rump-fed miscreant' to be in any of his works. Or did I miss that one?"

"I was referring to your use of the word 'Shakespearean' not any of his plays. Are you really that stupid or is it because your whore of a mother never taught you anything?"

Daine narrowed her eyes.

"Daine…" Miri warned but it was too late.

A large hard-backed book sailed through the air and smacked Selda right on the nose. There was a crunching sound and she howled in pain clutching her nose which was bleeding profusely.

"She taught me many things." Daine snarled. "One of which was how to aim, you bitch."

"Time to go. Lovely to see you all again." Miri grabbed Daine by the arm and unlocked the door and they bolted. A couple of blocks from the house they stopped. "I think you broke her nose." Miri laughed.

Daine attempted a weak smile but failed.

"Are you all right?" Miri asked, sounding concerned.

"Look, go home Mir. I just wanna be alone for a bit kay?"

Miri looked like she wanted to argue but knew better. If Daine was in a mood she was better left alone. She gave her a hug and walked away down the street to turn the corner.

Daine wandered in the opposite direction aimlessly. She didn't notice the Lamborghini trail alongside her. She jumped when a horn beeped and looked at the vehicle. The car pulled to a stop and the door opened.

"Get in." Numair said. Daine complied sliding onto the leather seats. Numair started to drive away. "Daine, what the hell were you doing in that street? Don't you know that this part of town is dangerous for a young girl? Even in the daylight."

Daine didn't answer, instead staring moodily out the window. Numair glanced at her concerned. "Magelet, are you all right? Why aren't you at school?"

"I got into a fight and left." She mumbled.

Numair raised his eyebrow. "A fight?" He asked, slightly amused.

"She insulted my ma so I threw a book at her and broke her nose." Numair started to chuckle.

"What kind of book?" He asked.

"Shakespeare." Daine answered, smiling slightly.

He laughed harder. "Magelet, how about we do this tutoring thing now? We can go to my place right now. I'm thinking we can start with Shakespeare."

Daine smiled at him. "It's a date."

Numair shook his head. "Not yet."

Daine's eyes glinted. "So I've been promoted from an 'It would never work' to a 'Not yet'. How delightful. Soon we'll be shagging like rabbits."

"Looking forward to it." Numair said wryly.

Daine looked smug at having gotten him to flirt back. They pulled up at an apartment building. Numair parked the car and they went inside.

**_Sorry to cut it short but my mother will be making me go to bed soon and I won't have time to post it._**

**_Thank you for all the reviews. Numair is thawing so yay for that and I mentioned Kaddar and Perin in it. For those who didn't get it they are now gay. Anyways Thanks for reviewing_**

_**Cats aren't clean; they're just covered with cat spit.**_

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_xoxo_**


	4. Tutoring

_**Hello again simpletons! I mean that in a completely loving way. In this chapter Daine erm, 'improves' Numair's apartment and we're doing a little Shakespeare. Review and enjoy!**_

**Chapter Four**

Numair and Daine walked up two flights of stairs covered in a deep ruby carpet. Several metres down the hallway was a door with a gold plaque with **N. Salmalin** engraved on it. Numair got a key from under the doormat.

"How original." Daine drawled. He ignored her and opened the door gesturing with a flourish for her to go in first. Numair's apartment was completely clean and Daine was appalled.

Hardly a speck of dust in the air and every belonging was stacked neat and tidily. There were no photographs anywhere. The room was cold, with every cushion in place and not a crease on the Italian leather couch. There was a glass coffee table with absolutely no prints or rim marks on it. It was as if no one lived there.

That would have to change, she thought deviously. She strutted over to the book shelf and swept the entire shelf of books to the floor.

"Hey!" cried Numair indignantly. "Those were in the Dewey decimal system." He ran and started to pick up the books.

Daine rolled her eyes. "I'm just creating a healthy amount of havoc. It's unnatural and creepy to live like this. If you're going to be my boyfriend and eventual husband we need to set down some ground rules for housework."

"Who say's I'm going to be your boyfriend and eventual husband." Numair snapped defiantly.

"I do. Now rule number one is if it's not dirty, don't clean it." Daine wandered into the kitchen. Numair shoved the remainder of the books on the couch and ran to follow her.

The kitchen looked like something Harry Potter's Aunt Petunia would be proud of. There were no dirty dishes in the sink, the table was devoid of crumbs and spills, the bench was shining and dry and the spices were arranged alphabetically on a plain silver rack. Daine tackled those first by switching random spices then moved on to the table.

She got a slice of bread from the bread box and crumbled it in her hands. And shook the mess all over the table, bench, and floor and even left a soggy mess in the sink. Adding a splatter of jam in the crumbs for good measure she dropped the jam jar and spoon in the sink and moved on to the bathroom ignoring Numair's whinges.

She rummaged through the medical cabinet and sprayed toothpaste and shaving foam all over the sink, shower and, for some odd reason, the toilet seat. She also poured water from the shower hose onto the floor and used some of the towels to roughly clean it up. Leaving the sodden towels on the floor she went into his bedroom.

The room she'd been saving for last. As per the rest of the house the bedroom was also excessively tidy. Numair was waiting for her in there not wanting to glimpse the disorder reaped in his bathroom.

"Please Daine. I let you destroy my living room, kitchen and bathroom but please for the love of god don't mess up my room." He begged her dropping to his knees.

Daine stared at him for a moment then opened the first drawer. "You fold your underwear?" she asked in complete horror.

Numair at least had the decency to blush.

She pulled out the drawer and tipped the contents on the ground, doing the same with the other drawers. She rolled around on top of the mountain of clothing on the floor until the clothes were crinkled to her liking, then she grabbed random items and shoved them back into the drawers not caring if they were underwear, shirt or sock.

Finally she forced the last drawer shut and went to the wardrobe. But Numair got there are stood in front of it with his arms spread.

"Please no. My work clothes are in there and I won't have time to iron them." Daine sighed and gestured him to get out of the way. He shook his head. Daine narrowed her eyes. He gulped nervously and moved out of her way.

Daine opened the wardrobe and switched a few shirts around until they were no longer colour coded. Numair sighed in relief until she emerged with the fish tie that Numair wore on their first encounter and a pair of scissors.

"Oh come on! That's my favourite tie." Numair tried to snatch it but Daine held it tauntingly out of reach.

"This-Is-The-Most-Fugly-Tie-I-Have-Ever-Seen." With each word she cut the tie into smaller pieces and then let them flutter down at Numair's feet. She ran to the bed and jumped up and down on it. Numair seized her by the arm and pulled her down.

"Daine." He said with a slight dangerous tone to his voice. "This has gone far enough. I could handle you trashing my apartment and messing up my clothing but you have just destroyed a personal possession of mine. I really don't think these tutoring lessons are a good idea."

Daine's face turned expressionless, her eyes guarded. A trick she learnt from the kids at the orphanage. Numair looked concerned. He reached out a hand to touch her but she flinched away.

"I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you." She said coldly. "I'll leave now. Please send me the bill for your tie and the cleaning expenses." Daine felt suddenly sick with shame at her behaviour. It wasn't a feeling she enjoyed in the slightest. This was all Numair's fault. If he hadn't been so uptight, and maybe taken it as a joke, she wouldn't be feeling like this. She turned to leave but he caught her by the arm again.

"I'm sorry Magelet. I let my temper get the best of me and I snapped. The ties the only one I had that Varice didn't buy me. Want to try the tutoring thing again?"

Daine looked at him cynically. "Fine" she snapped back "But if you ever make me feel guilty again I'll smack you in the nose. I HATE feeling guilty. By the way who's Varice?" She asked changing tones in a second.

Numair sighed and ran his hand through his hand letting loose a few strands from the tie. "Varice is my _ex_-girlfriend. I broke up with her the day I met you in the park. It's partly why I was in a bad mood."

"Well, that's good." Daine said briskly. "After all, I hate to share."

Numair smiled at her. "So is my apartment sufficiently messy enough for you to begin your studies?"

Daine shuddered. "That's a horrible word".

Numair raised his eyebrow. "What? _Studies_?"

Daine made a face and stalked out of the room. Numair grinned even wider and skipped behind her chanting 'Studies!' in an annoying singsong voice.

Two hours later and Daine was hanging upside down off the couch and staring distastefully at her copy of Romeo and Juliet which was the right way up.

"I can't read this crap. It's illegible" She wailed. Numair sighed and placed the book upside down like Daine was. "It's even worse this way" she moaned "I mean what is this about being a glove? He can hardly have sex with her if he's a glove unless she's wearing him if you get my meaning."

"_O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek._ It's one of the most well-known quotes from the play."

Daine snorted. "It doesn't stop it from being stupid does it _Numy-pie_?"

Numair growled in irritation at her. "Fine then you choose a passage from the book."

Daine sat right way up and flipped through the copy reading random passages then shaking her head and continuing. Then her eyes lit on a page and she announced. "Act One, Scene Five, right after the Tybalt dude goes."

Numair found the page a dawning look on his face. "Typical." he muttered then fell to his knees in front of her. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Daine grinned satisfied at him and started to read her lines from the book. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?" Numair asked.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Daine replied patiently waiting for the moment she knew was coming.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake" said Daine quickly.

Numair grinned at her anxiousness and deliberately took his time answering with the next line. Daine glared at him until he spoke again. "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purg'd." and leaning forward he kissed her slowly and softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, nibbling at his lips until he opened his mouth to allow her tongue entry. Gently they explored each other's mouths, tongues swirling around each other.

Daine had kissed many boys before, hell she had done more than kissing but Numair was the best kisser. Vaguely she wondered if he was as good in the bedroom as he was a kisser. She may just get that orgasm after all.

Daine shifted so they were lying back on the couch. Numair ran his hands along her sides and caressed her skin. His hands were just going under her top when a loud ringing came from Daine's pocket. Numair recognized the dim sound as a cell phone playing the song 'Bad Reputation'. He smirked at Daine over the choice who smirked back and flipped it open.

"You got Daine…Hey your majesty….now? I'm kind of in the middle of something…no I'm not getting stoned…Miri isn't even here…I'm with a friend…whatever." she ended the call and sighed "That was my foster mother and I have to go home to greet some guy who's coming to dinner tonight. He's going to be this total wanker who pretends to like me then feels me up under the dinner table."

"I do hope not" Numair muttered "I just remembered that I'm supposed to go to a friend's place tonight as well. I haven't seen them in three or four years. Come I'll drop you off." He climbed off Daine and pulled her up.

"Do you want help cleaning up?" Daine asked looking around at the mess she created.

Numair shrugged."Nah. The only reason it's this clean anyway is because I needed to do something to keep my mind off finding Varice in my best friend's bed."

Daine winced. "That's gotta suck. But it's not as bad as some of my break-ups."

"Oh yeah?" Numair challenged.

"Two of my ex-boyfriends are currently gay…with each other."

Numair shook his head laughing. "You win then." He smiled.

"I love winning." She pecked him on the lips.

He got changed for the visit and escorted her out of the apartment, they held hands all the way down to the car. Daine turned the radio on to AC/DC and turned it up loud. Numair grimaced and turned it down enough to be heard over. "I need to be directed." He told her when she pouted. She gave him directions to her street.

"That's the same street that my friends live on." He smiled. But Daine didn't hear him having turned up the radio again to levels that could burst non-teenagers eardrums. As they turned onto the street Daine turned the radio off.

"It's that house." she said, pointing to a large mansion just ahead.

Numair turned white and hit the brakes, making Daine jerk forward. "Would your foster parent's happen to be Thayet and Jonathan Conté?" He asked, holding the steering wheel so hard his fingers turned white.

Daine looked at him concerned. "Yeah. Are you all right? You look like Jon when he found out Thayet was pregnant with Lianne. Wait…" She looked at him suspiciously.

"You wouldn't happen to be the total wanker who pretends to like me then feels me up under the dinner table? Would you?"

Numair nodded slowly.

Daine smirked. "Well I wouldn't mind that last bit."

"You don't get it do you?" Numair ground out.

"Maybe when you were just a random girl, I could put our age difference out of my mind. But Jon and Thayet are my oldest friends. I can't go out with their daughter – even a foster one. This thing we have won't work…ever."

_**Oh how sad and depressing and stuff. But on the Brightside my emails from are working again but I'm getting them in a flood of stuff I missed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the kiss which was my second graphically written one. And don't worry about Numair we'll sort him out soon enough**_

**_If you would be loved, love and be lovable_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

_**XXX**_


	5. Dinner Fun

**_Hey I'm back after a shortish break. Today one of my older brothers is coming home from Uni to visit so I'm totally happy! I hope you like the chapter! Review and Enjoy._**

**Chapter Five**

Daine could not believe her ears.

This was worse that the time she let Kally put make-up on her and she ended up looking like the Barbie doll from hell. He couldn't do this to her. She had come so far.

They had kissed over Shakespeare for gods' sake! All her hard work was ruined over some trivial thing like the fact he was her foster parents friend.

"I'm sorry." Numair's voice cut through her musings.

"Whatever." She said, getting out of the car and striding to the doorway. The door was locked so she banged on it loudly. By the time Thayet's shadow appeared through the panels of glass on either side of the door Numair had caught up to her.

"Magelet..."

She ignored him.

Thayet answered the door. "Hello Numair and…Daine?" She asked, puzzled as to why her foster daughter was with Numair.

She took in Daine's slightly smudged lipstick and raised her eyebrows. Daine raised her eyebrows back in a mocking manner. "Relax Thayet. Numair's just my-"

"Tutor." He cut in hurriedly.

Daine glared at him."Thank you. I'm not sure my diminutive brain could have put that one together." She said sarcastically, pushing past Thayet into the warm hallway. Calling over her shoulder that she was going to change for dinner she disappeared up the stairs.

Thayet sighed. "Sorry about that Numair. Daine's rather difficult to get along with. Behavioural problems."

Numair frowned slightly then remembers Daine's desecration of his clean apartment and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. With a flourish he produced a bottle of Merlot and gave it to Thayet.

Daine was pissed off. She stared in the mirror at her reflection. She was dressed in a black Lolita dress with white corset lace. Black and white striped socks were pulled to her knees and she was clumpy black high heeled shoes.

She let her hair out into its natural ringlets, still with the scarlet streaks, and pinned a tiara slightly lopsided into the curls. She powered her face a deathly white and drew large black tears coming from her eyes. Her lips she painted crimson to match her hair.

Numair wouldn't be able to resist her. She snorted quietly to herself. She wouldn't let him get away. The show must go on and all that jazz.

By the time she got downstairs dinner had already started. Daine came to dinner when she wanted so the family usually started without her. Numair was the only one who stared when she came in the rest of the family being too used to her extravagant outfits to notice.

"You look like a giant dolly." Kally said to Daine looking happily at her outfit.

"A dead one." Roald added. Daine smiled and ruffled his head.

"Dolly! Dolly! Dolly!" Baby Lianne chanted happily mashing her food around in her highchair. Daine blew her a kiss and took her seat opposite Numair.

She stared him in the eye and without tasking her gaze away she piled her plate high with food not touching the fillet steak.

"Vegetarian?" Numair enquired noticing her plate of vegetables.

"Carnivore?" she retorted noticing his own plate. "Clogs the arteries you know. It'll make you fat and what can I do with a fat boyfriend?"

Numair choked on his wine but thankfully for him, Lianne had started to cry at the moment Daine started to talk and Daine's comment went unheard. He kicked her under the table in warning to keep her mouth shut. She ignored him and started on her meal.

"So Numair, Thayet said that you were tutoring Daine." Jon said when Thayet carried a still sobbing Lianne out of the room.

"Yes I am." Numair replied relieved that he had something to focus on other than Daine "I believe that Daine has a lot of potential but not enough drive. She could pass her exams easily with the right motivation."

Jon sent a pleased smile at Daine who gave him a deadened look in reply.

"And how did you two meet?" Jon continued. Numair started to tell him about her 'finding' his wallet in the park when Daine got an impish look on her face. She lifted her foot from the clumpy shoes and ran it teasingly up Numair's leg. In mid-sentence he stopped suddenly and coughed violently.

"Numair are you alright?" Jon asked, concerned. Numair nodded still coughing and drained his glass of wine which stopped the coughs.

"Sorry I just, erm, had something caught in my throat." He apologised sending a glare over to Daine who looked innocently at her plate. Jon nodded apparently satisfied with his excuse.

"More wine?" Daine offered, holding the bottle temptingly over Numair's glass. "You seemed to have drank all yours. Thirsty were you?" She smiled pleasantly and poured the ruby liquid into the glass licking her lips slowly. Numair swallowed hard.

Jon apparently noticing nothing out of the ordinary held up his glass. "Top mine up as well, Daine?" Daine complied with a sultry look at Numair who adverted his eyes hurriedly.

The rest of the dinner was passed in light conversation and once Thayet came back dinner was taking away and replaced with Tiramisu.

Daine leant forward to dish out the desert and managed to show Numair a fair amount of cleavage. He turned slightly red and Daine smirked delightedly to herself. This was the most sober fun she'd had in ages.

She closed her eyes and tasted the Tiramisu slowly pulling the spoon out of her mouth. She could feel Numair's eyes watching her.

"My compliments to the cook." she stated dryly "Betty Crocker all the way."

Thayet blushed. "Well you try raising a family and finding time to cook a two-course meal."

Daine shrugged. "The Brady family manages it."

"The Brady Family has Alice to cook for them." Thayet retorted.

"I always wondered what she put in their food to make them so happy." Daine rubbed her chin in a mock thoughtful manner.

"You're a horrible person." Thayet said sulkily.

"I do try my best." Daine agreed.

"Numair, join me in the study for a spot of brandy?" Jon intervened.

"Ah of course the answer to this debate is alcohol. What an educational thing to teach the children." Daine rebuked indicating to Kalasin and Roald who immediately began to protest their status as children.

Jon ignored her and he and Numair made their way into the study for the promised booze. Kally and Roald disappeared upstairs and with a pointed look from Thayet Daine began to help Thayet clear the table.

While they were piling the plates into the dishwasher Thayet paused in her loading and started a little unsurely.

"Daine…you know Numair is thirty don't you?"

Daine also paused. "Really? And here I was thinking he was somewhere along the lines of eight."

"Seriously Daine. I noticed that tonight you seemed a little more…'involved' than usual with our guest."

Daine shrugged and returned to the dishes. "I actually know your guest tonight. So I was a little more friendly than usual."

"You were giving him a full view down your shirt. And I'm not sure it was unconsciously done too."

"If you're not sure than you shouldn't say anything at all. Some people might take your implying that I was acting like a whore the wrong way. But I know that you only said that because you love and treasure me. Hey I'm freaking adorable, who wouldn't."

Thayet laughed. "Look I only want you to look after yourself" Hher tone had turned serious again "Numair hasn't got the most…spotless reputation when it comes to women."

Daine rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She muttered and walked out of the kitchen leaving Thayet to finish the dishes. She went to the study intent on joining Numair for some more flirting fun but before she opened the door she heard her name being mentioned.

"…Argumentative, a slight violent streak, she fails to see others point of view as important or equal to her own, and Dr Williams has written that Daine has acute Conduct Disorder. The only sign of this she doesn't have is low self-esteem. In fact Dr Williams wrote that Daine has a worryingly high self-worth and she's worried that it will lead to Narcissistic Personality Disorder in her adult years…"

Daine snorted loudly as she came through the doors. "She asked if I thought I was beautiful and I replied 'No I know I'm beautiful'. But of course we listen to her because she has a degree in Psychology from Harvard. She was obviously screwing her professors."

Jon sighed and went to put the file he was reading away but Daine snatched it. "Do you read out my file to every guest who steps into the house?" Daine inquired pleasantly. She laughed as she looked at the file. "I've been dying to get my hands on this. Look Jonny boy apparently I have OC-PD. That being Obsessive Compulsive Personality Disorder AKA The inability to see things any way but my own. I am such a screwed up kid." She tossed the file to Jon and poured herself a snuffer of Brandy swirling it lightly around her glass.

"Daine, please put the alcohol away." Jon said tiredly.

"Why? So you can have it all yourself? I'm younger and thus have a lower change of screwing up my kidneys with this." She drained the small amount to prove her point. Jon glared at her and Numair wisely chose to remain silent. "So what are we talking about other than my numerous psychological disorders?" Daine asked when no one spoke.

"Your tutoring sessions." Jon answered her.

"Really?" Daine started conversationally "So do you two have anything to talk about other than myself?"

"Nice weather we're having lately." Numair stated dryly.

"Way to make things awkward Numy-pie." Daine shot back.

Numair blushed at the use of his 'nickname' and Jon blanched.

"Numy-pie?!" He choked out.

"You know it's been kind of a long night and I think I'll head home. But sometime we have to catch up again Jon. You and Thayet will join me for a night out sometime" Numair said hurriedly. Jon nodded still smiling.

Daine took her opportunity. "I'll escort you to your car. I need to talk about tutoring times."

Jon waved them on and Daine pranced out followed by a more reluctant Numair. After bidding goodbye to Thayet he followed her out to the car.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Numair demanded once they were alone.

"I'm sure I've got no idea what you are talking about." Daine replied smoothly.

"Your flirty behaviour at the dinner table." Numair said hotly "Even though Jon was ignorant I'm sure Thayet picked it up."

"And she's already spoken to me and been reassured."

Numair growled low in his throat and got into the car sulkily.

"Tomorrow at five for tutoring?" Daine enquired through the open window.

"Fine." Numair replied shortly.

"Oh don't be so shitty about it." Daine said leaning forward. Swiftly she caught his lip in a small kiss. "One thing you need to know about me is that I love to win."

With that she flounced back inside leaving Numair to stare after her for the second time with his lips tingling.

_**There I got a little dinner flirting that was kind of one-sided. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and I'll see you next time**_

**_To Err is human, to forgive Divine…_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	6. Puff the Magic Dragon

_**I'm back! Yay I finished exams today and decided as this chapter was keeping me awake last night by doing a dress rehearsal in my head that I would update this story first. This chapter shows more of Daine the bad-girl and Numair doesn't actually feature in it. It also contains drug references and stealing and Daine getting high. So review and enjoy!**_

**Chapter Six**

"You trashed the guys' apartment, then made him feel bad for snapping at you?" Evin asked incredulously.

Daine shrugged. "I have no idea how that came about."

They were walking around town looking for something- anything to do.

"If you ask me, all you really need to do is screw him good. Damn! I really wanna get high right about now. I'm so freaking bored." Complained Miri with her multi-hued locks shining. Instead of her blue locks, she had dyed large sections of her hair red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet and pink to form a rainbow of colour that stood out.

Daine yawned loudly. "Miri babe, you don't have any money to buy drugs. Larse, you got any ideas?"

Evin smiled and both Daine and Miri perked up. He gestured with a flick of his head to a house about a hundred metres away. "Hey my saucalicious sex kittens. That there would just happen to be the house -make that hovel- of Selda."

Daine and Miri stared at him.

"Are you freaking joking?" Daine demanded ecstatically.

Evin shook his head.

"Holy shit Larse! I could just kiss you!" Miri squealed throwing her arms around him.

Evin turned red which was a sharp contrast to his platinum hair. "I'm serious guys. My aunt actually knows her mum by choice. A bad choice but I suppose now we see it has benefits. And I know for a fact that Selda's parents work all day and we all know she can't bear to miss school."

"Then by all means let us pay a visit." Miri purred.

They wandered around till they reached a tall fence separating them from the back garden.

"I hate fences." Evin muttered, hoisting himself up. Daine and Miri watched as he carefully climbed over and lost his balance once he got to the top. They listened without wincing as he fell to the ground on the other side. Then Daine calmly went to the gate in the fence and opened it.

"After you." She waved Miri in, then went in herself, shutting it firmly behind her.

"You could have told me there was a gate." Evin growled from where he lay sprawled on the ground.

"And miss the entertainment of you falling off a fence? Not a snowballs chance in hell." Daine laughed and extended a hand.

Evin took it gratefully then with a mischievous grin pulled Daine down on the ground. She squeaked and smacked him on the shoulder. Miri laughed but froze when a low guttural growl was heard behind them. A large German Sheppard stood in front of them hunched up with its hackles rising.

"Evin you didn't say anything about a freaking monster dog!" Miri hissed.

The dog gave another growl but that turned into a whine when Daine scratched it behind the ears.

"Hey pooch". The dog gave a happy bark and rolled over on its stomach to give Daine more room to scratch its belly.

Miri and Evin stared at her. "It's freaky how animals do that with you Sarrasri."

Daine shrugged and stood dusting herself off. "It's just a knack I have with animals." The dog whined at the loss of contact but went back to its kennel when Daine shooed it.

"Hurry up. We're wasting valuable snooping time." Miri yanked Evin up, apparently over the shock of finding the dog.

Daine reached up and dislodged one of the hair pins holding the tiara in place in her hair. The scarlet streaks now replaced with rainbow tips on the end of each curl – Miri had leftover dye.

"Miri, do you have a nail file?" She asked.

Evin handed one over to her. "What?" he defended "Can't a guy have shaped nails?"

Daine shrugged. She couldn't argue with that logic. Turning to the back door she inserted her bobby pin into the lock and fiddled with the lock for a few seconds. Hearing a satisfying 'click' she slid the nail file into the lock and turned it smoothly.

The door opened and the three teenagers paraded inside like they owned the place. They all separated and wandered to different parts of the house. Daine meandered into a bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet.

"Aspirin, cough medicine, mouth wash –didn't think Selda used the stuff, weight loss pills…Jesus Christ how freaking boring are these people?!" She yelled in frustration. Then her eyes fell upon something interesting. "Hmm Colace. Looks like Selda needs a little help softening the stools." She examined the bottles on the counter with curiosity and picked up one small crystal cut perfume bottle and squirted an experimental amount on her wrist and sniffed.

Enjoying the smell she tucked the minute bottle down her top and moved on to the next bottle. Oil of Olay facial wash. Daine scrunched up her nose, unscrewed the bottle and spat into it.

"That's kind of gross." Miri said from behind her.

"I'm sure my saliva will improve her complexion infinitely." Daine grinned.

"I found the booze cabinet." Miri laughed delightedly holding up a bottle of Grey Goose vodka.

"And I found the master bedroom." Evin's voice echoed down the hall. Daine and Miri grinned at each other and ran down the hall. Evin was in a luxurious room with a huge four poster bed in the middle.

"Hel-lo" Miri said approvingly as she came in. "Dude, this room rocks!"

Daine flopped down onto the bed and spotted a controller sitting on the bedside table. She grabbed it and nosily began to press buttons. One switch and the bed started to pulsate. Daine moaned and lay spread eagled in the middle of the bed. Miri and Evin turned at the humming of the bed.

"Is that bed vibrating?" Evin asked disbelievingly.

"I want to have sex on this bed." Daine said with her eyes shut enjoying the shaking.

"Move." Miri pushed Daine off the bed and took her place, Evin jumped on as well.

Daine gave a short laugh and from her position on the floor she glimpsed a box shoved under the bed. Curiosity got the better of her and she pulled it out. Emptying it out onto the floor she only managed to get out two words.

"Holy. Shit."

Miri and Evin turned off the vibrating bed.

"What?" Miri asked before staring at the treasure trove before her.

"Selda's parents are into the dominatrix scene!" Evin yelled gleefully looking at the collection of whips, scanty clothing made of leather and latex, kinky porn magazines and even a couple of anal beads. But while Miri and Evin examined the sex toys, Daine pulled out something that hadn't been scattered across the floor; a small video camera. She opened it and pressed rewind then play. A homemade sex tape flew across the tiny screen.

"Hey Miri, wanna see Selda's parents getting it on?" She asked, chucking the recorder to Miri.

Miri stared at it speechless."Wow there is so much great blackmail in here." She whispered.

Evin grabbed it from her and sat down watching with interest. Miri packed up the dominatrix stuff and Daine drifted to the direction of the underwear drawer and started to riffle through the lacey bras and matching panties. Finally she came across a thick wad of twenty dollar notes which she slid into the string on the side of her G-string for safe-keeping.

"Has anyone been into Selda's room?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Miri said snatching the video recorder off Evin and replacing it in the box which she then returned to its place under the bed. "It's anal and boring – just like her."

"Isn't it weird that her parents are more interesting than her?" Evin commented lightly.

Daine straightened the bed and surveyed the room. It looked like no one has even been there that wasn't supposed to be there. Daine knew to always leave things as you found them otherwise people got suspicious and started to notice the things you took.

"Can we go to your place Miri?" Daine asked as they made their way out, Miri still holding the Smirnoff. "I feel like getting high."

They locked the door behind them and went back through the gate – including Evin this time.

"We don't have enough money for weed." Miri said in a long-suffering voice.

"Speak for yourself," Daine retorted. "I don't come out empty handed. Metaphorically speaking." She gave her mini skirt a flick to reveal the roll of cash tucked into the string on her underwear.

Miri grinned. "Why you clever girl, Daine," She praised. "Let us of course go to my house."

The path to Miri's house took them through the park, which suited their purposes fine. Although there were mothers with their children, there was also the darker side of the community.

"Yo Derek!" Daine called out to a guy sitting on an empty swing set.

"Hey Daine. Miri, Evin." He greeted.

"Your finest, Derek my good man." Evin ordered in a poncy voice, as a customer would at a butchers. Only, this was no butcher.

"Fifty bucks." Derek said, passing over a plastic bag. Daine counted out the amount for him.

She gave him a hug goodbye. "See ya around babe."

"Have fun kiddies." He smirked back.

"Is your step mum home, Miri?" Evin asked as they continued on their way.

"If she were, I wouldn't be. She's still trying to get me sent away to boarding school in Alaska." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"She's a fugly bitch." Daine linked with Miri. Miri snorted as Evin linked with her other side.

"Have you guys any idea how incredibly gay and stupid we look? The mothers are staring."

Daine poked her tongue out at them showing her piercing, which they looked at with barely contained horror. "Hey, they can go screw themselves."

Miri laughed, slightly cheered up.

At Miri's house, they all flopped down in her room and Evin rolled a joint and lit it. He took a drag and passed it to Miri. "God how I miss this feeling when I'm sober."

After a few puffs, the atmosphere got a lot more relaxed.

"Isn't it weird how toast always lands butter side down?" Miri giggled, stretched out on her bed.

"I love the way butter lands toast side down but cats land on their feet." Daine added, breathing out and adding to the smoke already wafting around the ceiling.

"Did you hear the joke about strapping toast to a cat's back with a belt?"

"Cat's remind me of Numair because he's a big pussy."

"Ahaha, your boyfriends a giant vagina!" Evin snickered.

Daine threw a pillow at him and Miri sat straight up."DID YOU SEE THAT CUSHION THAT JUST CAME OUT OF NO WHERE?! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" She screamed panicked looking around her for the invaders.

"Miriam Ann Ryder!" The voice came from the entrance hall.

Miri screamed and hid her head under her pillow then she screamed again because it went dark. Evin started to hum the Jaws theme song. As Miri's step mum got closer he got faster and faster and Daine started to laugh hysterically at him.

"Dumdumdumdumdumdumdumdumdum…"

The door flew open.

"Miriam, are you smoking _Marijuana_ in here?!" Julie Ryder asked, her face turning pink.

"Eep!" Daine screeched. "Miri your fugly step mum has turned into a beetroot!"

Julie ignored her. "Miriam, your father and I-" she was cut off by Daine's wailing again.

"Vegetables aren't supposed to talk!"

"Daine, shut-up!" Julie snapped and Daine bawled harder at the sight of the vegetable yelling at her. Julie devoted her attentions to yelling at Daine to be quiet and Evin started to chant the Jaws theme louder and louder.

"DUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUMDUM!" and chaos ruled until Miri yelled at the top of her lungs.

"MACDONALDS!"

There was silence in the room.

"I got the munchies really bad." Miri continued unaware. "Let's go to Maccas."

**_Yay I'm finished the chapter. No offense to those people who don't approve of drugs but I'm pretty sure I wrote that Daine's life included drugs in the summary. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to give more of an insight of Daine's life without Numair there to influence it._**

_**The Angel of Mercy Gives None to Those Who Defy Me**_

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	7. Maccas and Smirnoff

_**Well I got bored and from some encouragement from my friend and my lunch at McDonalds I decided to write the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Seven**

By the time the trio escaped from the clutches of Julie Ryder and entered McDonalds, the effects of the drug has worn off a bit, allowing intelligent conversation but the huge smiles on their faces unnerved many of the customers as well as the cashier who was serving them.

"Hello...'my name is Haa-Rooled'." Daine said, squinting at the name tag.

He looked at her nervously. "A-actually it's just Harold. Just plain Harold." He corrected.

"No no no never plain," Miri said dreamily leaning on the counter. "Your eyes are beautiful."

Harold's watery blue eyes blinked at her behind his wire rim glasses. He straightened them nervously. "Right so, erm, what can I get you?"

Evin shoved between Miri and Daine. "Fourteen large fries and a salad for Daine cos she's a vegetarian."

"I don't want a stupid salad." Muttered Daine sullenly. "Why can't I have fries too?"

"Because McDonalds fries are cooked in saturated animal fat and fourteen doesn't divide into three."

"Yes it does." Daine insisted. "What's fourteen divided into three?" She asked Harold.

He thought for a second. "4.67 rounded." He answered.

"Wow, geeks are really useful." Miri said in wonder.

Daine brightened. "Hey, you can come with me and be my human calculator and I will be the only person in the world to have a human calculator except for the really rich people who buy their human calculators from poor countries…actually just get fifteen fries."

Harold nodded, apparently too overwhelmed to speak, and got their order packing all the packets onto a tray. "That's thirty three dollars." He said quickly eager to get rid of them.

Daine gave him a twenty. "Keep the change," she assured him and they went over to a large table.

As they sat down Evin stared at the chips in horror. "Something's not right here." He muttered to himself. "Daine, there's no sauce."

"Why do I have to get the sauce?" Daine asked, disgruntled.

"All in favour of Daine going to get the sauce say 'I'."

"I." chorused Miri and Evin.

"Majority rules, babe."

Daine pulled the fingers but got up and sighed heavily and obviously. She slouched back to the counter and sighed obviously again. Harold was serving another customer so Daine sighed heavily and obviously once more.

"Calculator, you forgot to give us sauce. Twenty three sachets should do it."

The customer turned round. "Hello, my Magelet." Numair greeted warmly.

Daine perked up visibly. "Hey babe, how things doing at where ever you work? In fact where do you work?"

"I do scientific research for the government, experiments and the lot. Flexible hours, good money…I love my job."

"Who are you here with?" Daine asked nodding towards his order.

Numair blushed slightly. "Myself. I'm taking food home."

Daine looked traumatized. "My God, how absolutely awful. You sad person. You have to eat with us. It's like an unspoken law that you can't eat McDonalds alone."

Numair accepted and grabbed his food. Daine grabbed the sachets of sauce and led him along to where Miri and Evin had emptied all the fries out of their packets onto the tray resulting in a huge golden mountain of righteousness. At least that was what Evin called it when Numair enquired about it.

"Are you really going to eat all this?" He asked, looking towards the pile on which Daine, Miri and Evin were squirting liberal amounts of ketchup.

"Mmhmm." Daine replied taking a bite of a fry "I got the munchies real bad."

Numair frowned and mouthed 'munchies' to himself trying to remember what it meant. Finally it occurred to him. "Daine! Have you been smoking Marijuana?!"

Daine was watching his facial expressions with interest and barely-hidden adoration. "That depends on your definition of 'smoking' and 'Marijuana…and quite possibly your definition of 'have' as well."

"What did I say about smoking?" He said hotly.

Daine blinked. "I thought that you only meant cigarettes, seeing as that was the topic of conversation at that point in time."

"Uh Oh." Miri said in a stage whisper to Evin. "Looks like trouble is stirring in the Numaine."

At once Numair's attention snapped to her. "You named our relationship?!" He asked disbelievingly.

"Of course," Miri said lightly. "I name everybody's relationship."

"Well two can play at that game. You and Evin are the 'Mirvin' or the 'Evri', take your choice." Daine retorted.

Numair shook his head in exasperation and started eating.

"I'm thirsty." Daine complained to him.

Numair passed her his coke. "I never really liked coke."

"Cheers, hun." Daine surveyed him over the straw then took a tentative sip. Scrunching up her face she spat it out onto the floor then pried off the lid and tipped half out onto the ground. "They'll clean it up."

Daine pulled Miri's bag over to her and sorted through it until she pulled out the bottle of Smirnoff vodka that Miri took from Selda's house. She poured it into the drink until it was full again then mixed it slightly with the straw. She gulped about half and sighed contentedly. "Much better."

"Daine," Numair reproached. "You can't do that here. Put it down." Daine ignored him and Miri snatched it off her to drink. Numair slapped his forehead in frustration.

"I'm pretty sure you just killed some innocent brain cells then. Don't ask me to stand up for you when you get hauled in for murder." Daine giggled.

"Just like I won't stand up for you when you get hauled in for underage drinking in public." Numair glared at her "Come on Daine. I'm taking you home, you're tipsy and I don't trust you to manage it on your own." He got to his feet and pulled her up.

Daine leaned against him. "Are we going to your house? Cos Thayet will get mad at me if I go home without being sober-head."

He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling sideways. "Yes Magelet, we're going to my house. I wouldn't dump you on Thayet anyway."

Miri grinned up at him. "Just don't go taking advantage of the poor little drunk girl. Though Daine would hardly complain if you did."

"I did have sex with you in my dreams a couple of times." Daine murmured. Numair turned pink and looked down at her.

"I do believe you have no idea what you are saying." He said quickly. Bidding goodbye to Miri and Evin who exchanged smirks, he led her out to his car and buckled her in, with her being incapable of doing it herself.

"Marijuana and vodka do not mix." He told her shortly as he started to drive. "I am sure you know this but what I'm not sure on is why you insist on acting like this."

Daine leant her head against the cool window. "Your eyes remind me of chocolate frogs going 'ribbet ribbet' all day long until I kiss them better and they go into princes. Does it hurt to have princes in your eyes? I think the crowns would hurt lots cos they're pointy."

Numair sighed and glanced at her. "I can see we're not going to get a coherent sentence out of you."

Daine rolled her eyes over to look at him and snickered. Numair reached over to give her hand a squeeze. Daine stared at their joined hands.

"I don't mean to make you think I'm bad." She whispered, tears starting to leak out of her eyes. They were their natural blue-grey colour today.

Numair pulled over. "Hey, it's okay Magelet." He said comfortingly, shifting so he could wrap his arms around her, stroking her hair as Daine started to sob into his shirt.

"No it's not okay. I'm poison and I kill everything I touch."

"Who said that?"

Daine's head snapped up to look him in the face. "It doesn't have to be said! Everyone thinks so!" she half yelled at him.

He cupped her face in his hand and caressed her cheek. "I don't think so." His voice growing slightly huskier.

Daine sniffed pathetically. "Really?"

"Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?"

Daine nodded locking her eyes onto his. "What?" She breathed.

"I see a girl -no a _woman_who is dealing with a lot of unexpressed grief and stress. The only way she thinks she can deal is through habits that are actually destructive. She doesn't realise how precious she actually is. She's stubborn, intelligent, funny, and beautiful and I find myself yearning for her companionship…" He trailed off, looking at her intently.

Daine smiled hazily. "I have no idea what you said but it sounds nice. Your voice, I mean."

Numair laughed and kissed her tenderly and then slightly harder; all inhibitions gone for the moment. Daine responded after a moment of drunken confusion. She kissed him harder; demanding more which he readily gave. Her hand slowly slid up his thigh and her fingers brushed lightly over him, Numair felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. A sudden shock races through him and he pushed her away sharply breathing hard.

"Whad'ya stop for? It was just getting good." Daine demanded slurring slightly.

"No-no-no-no, it was bad. Bad me for kissing you."

Daine's face fell. "Sorry." she muttered.

Numair grabbed her hands. "No Daine. It was bad of me to kiss you when you're drunk…and get aroused by it." That last part was whispered to himself but Daine heard it and a slow smirk appeared on her face.

"Really? How aroused?" She whispered sultrily.

Numair gulped. "Please don't." He said in a strangled voice.

Daine was positively delighted and leant back in her seat grinning madly. Numair turned the car back on and began to drive slightly recklessly back to his house again.

Once the car was parked, Daine stumbled out and Numair hooked an arm around her waist to steady her. Together they began to walk up to his apartment Numair muttering furiously under his breath. Daine, with arousal sobering her brain somewhat heard only a few words; "…sixteen…student…wouldn't be right…Thayet and Jon…Numair pull yourself together man!"

She snickered under her breath. Finally they reached Numair's door and he barely managed to get the key in the lock.

"Alright Daine, you are to go to bed." He ordered as they went in slamming the door shut.

"Only if you're there with me babe." She purred in his ear.

He noticeably shivered and gave her a gentle shove towards the bedroom."Now, Daine." He said in a no-nonsense tone "While I have a cold shower." He mumbled striding towards the bathroom and locking the door.

Daine giggled helplessly and went into the bedroom. Discarding her outer layers and standing in only her underwear she surveyed her reflection in the dresser mirror. She pulled the tiara out of her hair and all the pins letting her curls cascade down her back. She pouted momentarily and removed all her jewellery, except the large silver claw which was a gift from a man her mother knew. She never took it off.

In the bathroom next door, she could hear the running of water. She smirked again and gave her reflection one more going over. Selecting one of the bobby pins she put on Numair's dresser and the nail file that Evin gave her, she sauntered over to the bathroom door and picked the lock with ease.

Slipping soundlessly inside, she once again smiled deviously and quietly shut the door.

_**And that's the end of that. Chapter I mean not the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will graciously remind you to review cos it rocks my world!**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE! The scene itself will be on a separate story thread in M and you will be able to access it via my profile. If you don't want to read it then you don't have to but well it's kind of obvious what they do.**_

_**Bitterness is the infection of a broken heart…**_

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	8. Yet another heart to heart

_**Thanks to those who actually read and reviewed for Liberated Aficionado Love which was the 'scene'. Basically all the information you missed was that Numair has a nipple piercing (couldn't resist and gave for another plot point) and the wolf on Daine's lower back is a friend she made in the orphanage. If you want to read LAL then click on my name and go into it from there. Sorry some shameless advertising. But it's not bad for a first attempt, my best friend thought it rocked and was very realistic**_

**Chapter Eight**

Daine woke in a warm embrace.

A warm, _naked _embrace.

She froze and racked her brain for information on her bed partner, hoping she at least knew the name of the person. Well one thing was sure, the person was irrevocably male. If the lack of bumps on the chest she was pressed again and the other reason which she currently felt against her thigh.

Cautiously, she opened one eye and then the other. Her face was pressed against a warm, definitely manly chest covered with silky black hairs…and a piercing on the right nipple.

She inhaled and the scent of spices and soap came to her nose bringing a pleasant tingling feeling to her stomach. Her eyes travelled further up until they reached dark eyes watching her amusedly.

"Hello, stranger." She whispered.

"Hello, Magelet." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Now would be a really nice time for after sex cigarettes, but _someone_ has an aversion to tobacco. Which, by the way, has been around since 6000BC."

Numair stared at her. "How do you know that, yet you have no idea who introduces the theory of relativity?"

"I know who made up the theory of reality-"

"Relativity." Numair corrected.

Daine shrugged. "Means the same thing. Anyway I said how do we know that Albert Einstein actually made up the theory? He could have stolen it from some other guy, or more likely, girl. After all he was terrible at school when he was younger and he didn't start speaking till he was three and even past nine years he still spoke hesitantly. Also he quit school and doesn't have a secondary school certificate. Does this sound like a genius to you?"

"Why do you know all this?"

"I know a whole heap of random and often useless facts of information. It's yet another one of my quirks."

"How many 'quirks' do you have?" Numair asked with interest.

"About seventeen. And once you've learnt them all I'll make you recite them in alphabetical order."

"Looking forward to it." Numair said dryly.

Daine shot a winning smile at him and climbed out of bed, pulling on one of Numair's shirts. It was so big on her it hung to about her knees. She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair, mussing up the curls. Then she blew a kiss at Numair and pranced into the kitchen. Numair sat up and yawned, stretching widely. He sat up and wrapped the sheet around his waist and followed Daine out of the room.

Daine opened his fridge and pulled out a Chinese takeaway carton. She opened it and sniffed it. Apparently deciding it was within the expiry date she started to eat with a pair of chopsticks.

"Don't you want to heat that up?" Numair asked, indicating to the container.

Daine shook her head and swallowed her mouthful. "Cold sesame noodles are like the national food of New York."

"New York isn't a nationality."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Are you from New York?" He asked curiously. "I did detect an accent."

"Born and bred, baby." Daine smirked at him. She grabbed some noodles with her chopstick and held the mouthful out to Numair. He leaned forward and she quickly shoved it in her mouth. "Wow, this is really good." She said innocently as he glared at her.

"And you are really bad." Numair sulked.

Daine raised her eyebrow mockingly. "So are you Mr I-have-a-bar-stuck-through-erectile-tissue."

Numair blinked at her. "That's lot of hyphens."

"Whatever, what's the story behind it anyways. I mean, obviously you didn't just decide it out of the blue."

"How do you know?" He challenged.

"Because people like you just don't decide to get piercing's of the nipple."

"What do you mean people like me?" Numair demanded.

Daine heaved a sigh. "I mean that you're part of the social group that are all totally boring cunts. Now stop changing the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject!" Numair defended.

"Yeah you are. You're doing it right now. You're trying to provoke a changing-the-subject argument with me. God, you're so transparent!" Daine prodded him in the arm. "Spill! Why do you have a nipple piercing?"

Numair pulled a face and sighed heavily. "Fine, you win."

"As always…" Daine muttered.

"I wasn't always a 'boring cunt' as you so eloquently put it. When I was about your age…I wouldn't say I was too bad. But I did cost my mother _a lot_of grey hairs. Of course now I have my own salary, I can pay for her to have them dyed."

Daine was listening to his tale with interest. "So, what happened to turn you into a…you know?"

Numair raised his eyebrow. "A stiff?"

Daine let loose a short husky laugh and nodded. Numair tilted his head thoughtfully "I guess I grew up."

"Growing up sucks. Like suddenly all the responsibility that your parents sheltered you from is forced upon you." Daine said philosophically.

Numair frowned slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents? Why are you with Thayet and Jon?" Daine's expression turned stormy.

Numair took a hold of her hand. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to tell me, it's fine."

"No, it's fine." Daine said emotionlessly."Erm, I never knew my Da. It was some sort of one night stand I think, Ma never told me for sure. She loved him. My Ma, Sarra Beneksri was a midwife and she raised me by herself in the slums of New York. We didn't have that much money, see? Just enough to live on. My grandda lived with us until he died. I don't remember him much, he didn't approve of how Ma lived her life, didn't approve of me.

"She left me with her friend Lory when she went to work. She did late shifts at the hospital mostly so she could look after me in the day. So she'd leave after I went to sleep and return before I woke up. Except one day she wasn't there when I woke up." Tears began to run down Daine's cheeks at this point.

"The police said it was a mugging and she didn't want to give up her purse because she didn't want to lose the money in there, cos we needed it. So the guy killed her. Ten dollars was in her purse…my mother lost her life over ten FUCKING dollars. And they didn't catch the guy so he got away with it. Lory couldn't look after me, she had a husband and a new baby and they couldn't afford it. So I was put into an orphanage and that sucked majorly.

"Older kids picked on the new kids and the young kids. And one day this chick Fiona, most called her Frost and she just singled me out and she was saying all this stuff about my Ma and she just kept picking and picking until I snapped and broke her nose. I thought I would be done for after that but this guy saw it and he was impressed. He's the guy I told you about, the one whose front tooth was broken in half from a gang fight, Brokefang. And he took me under his wing you could say in a completely cliché and stupid manner.

"Anyways, he protected me and taught me how to survive on my own. And I was put in foster homes and I kept being put back into the orphanage cos of my apparent behavioural problems. I can't really remember much of it, kind of blurry. Brokefang didn't like that I kept coming back and he told me that I was lucky to be still; cute enough to be considered for adoption. He was fifteen and once he turned sixteen the orphanage would kick him out on his arse. He said give the next one's a chance cos they might be my last and I told him I'd think about it.

"Obviously the next ones were Thayet and Jon, I didn't and still don't know what they saw in me but they took me and put up with my behavioural issues. And I didn't know why they put up with it when the other families just threw me back and I was sure that they would end up doing that as well so I made myself hate them. I didn't want to like them and get hurt when they kicked me out so I kept pushing and pushing until I realised that I wasn't going anywhere. So one day I just stopped and I said 'good morning' when I came down for breakfast." She laughed. "You should have seen their faces.

"Anyways to make a long story shorter I changed my name from Beneksri to Sarrasri to tribute Ma and got the goddess tattoo. I learned to like the Conté family maybe even love and now Thayet and me bond over things like shopping trips, despite the difference in taste, and drinking coffee. Kally, Roald and Lianne apparently love me like their idol and Jon is the father I never had. That's basically my life story, I should write a book" She attempted a wobbly smile.

Numair pulled her into his arms and held her close. After she was done sobbing into his hug she pulled back. "God, I hate crying" She said, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing. "And I seem to be doing shitloads of it lately. For which I fully blame you."

"Me?" Numair held a hand to his heart in a mock shocked way. "Whatever did I do?"

"You came in my life and muddled my emotions up." Daine said crossly. "I had them perfectly disordered and you came and now they're chaos."

"Perfectly disordered?" Numair raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Daine insisted. "Like in an orderly disorder. Such as to another person they would seem in turmoil yet to me I could identify each and every one of them and subdue them when necessary."

"I know what you mean. I seem to have a similar system in my lab at work. To an outside observer it would seem like a hurricane has hit it with various books and papers perched in precarious piles yet ask me and I could tell you the location of every item in the room. There's possible a psychological term for it yet it eludes me."

Daine moved closer. "Thinking in similar ways is one of the universal sign for 'meant to be'." She said hooking her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a small sweet kiss. Numair drew his arms around her waist and kissed her back, pulling back for air and then starting again.

"Are you going back to your house?" He asked.

Daine pouted. "Sadly. Thayet's going to go nuts cos I'm grounded."

"What for?" Numair asked curiously.

Daine shrugged lightly. "I took Kally out to get her bellybutton pierced."

Numair stared at her. "You took an eleven year old out to get her bellybutton piercing?"

"God I know, Thayet is such a drama queen."

"You have no sense of remorse over this?" Numair frowned.

"None whatsoever. I've done worse and Thayet will eventually forget about it. She doesn't expect me not to go out; the punishment is just for show. She'd be more shocked if I actually stayed at home." Daine pecked him lightly on the lips and went back into the bedroom to get changed. Numair followed her.

"What about the consequences? Don't you ever think of the effects your actions have upon people?"

Daine walked around the room collecting various items of clothing. "I take consequences as they come. And I don't hurt people in an irreparable way so they always get over it." She began to dress.

"What about how our relationship?" He demanded.

Daine gave him a weird look. "Who's our relationship hurting?"

Numair took a breath. "Me. Do you know how our relationship could affect my life? I could be branded a paedophile."

Daine rolled her eyes. "No you can't, I'm legally allowed to have sex with whoever I want. The consent age in Tortall is sixteen."

"That won't matter, Daine. People will still see a thirty year old dating someone fourteen years his junior. Someone who despite the consent law is still considered a child."

"You shouldn't worry about what other people think." Daine finished getting dressed and came over to him, resting her hands lightly on his chest. "Look," She began. "If it bothers you so much then we'll keep our little rendezvous thing a secret until I'm like eighteen. If we're still going out."

"Rendezvous thing? You make it sound like I only want you for sex."

Daine looked up at him. "Do you?" she asked enquiringly.

Numair spluttered. "I-you-Of course not!"

"Then, it's not a problem." Daine said in a 'topic closed' tone of voice that she learnt from her mother. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom to put on my makeup?"

Numair nodded his consent and began to get dressed himself.

"Jeez! You have more hair products then me!" Came a shocked exclamation.

Numair laughed. "If you had hair as difficult as mine, then you would too." Once dressed, he followed her into the bathroom. He watched Daine draw curling lines out from each of her eyes with a liquid eyeliner.

"You look just as good without makeup on, you know." He pulled his hair into a pony tail with the help of several bottles of product.

"Spose," Daine said, concentrating on her reflection.

"But then you wouldn't be you." Numair decided after studying her. "Because your makeup reflects your personality."

"I'm glad you like it." Daine said patting him on the shoulder in a condescending manner.

"Need a ride?"

"Nope, I'll walk to Miri's house, it's only like a few streets away."

"And you need to give her all the juicy details." Numair added dryly.

Daine winked at him. "You can read me like a book can't you Numy-pie?"

"Okay then," Numair put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek so as not to smudge her lipstick. "See you."

"Stalk you." Daine retorted with a devious smirk and she sauntered out leaving Numair to stare at her amused.

_**So that's a kind of crappy ending and i totally stole that last line from Stick It (i love that movie) but I couldn't figure out another way. They had a little heart to heart thing in this chapter and I addressed the whole age gap fear that Numair obviously would have. I also broke my mothers 'Get in bed by eleven' rule since it's now 1.47am. Whoops. I looked up some stuff on paedophilia after an issue that one reviewer had. Personally I think that once they hit the consent age them they can screw whoever they want and I suppose that if there's no sex then they could date under the consent age but not too young. That's just my opinion anyways. I'd love to hear yours (By the way this is a ploy to get you to review)**_

_**A fanatic is one who can't change his mind and won't change the subject**_

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

_**XXX**_


	9. Pink is the colour of lurve

**_Hello I'm here, please stop the applause. A big shout out to Saria who is in Oz (Australia) at the moment. Here's the next chapter for LA, I started it last night but got too lazy to finish it lol, enjoy!_**

**Chapter Nine**

Daine bounced along the street, much to the amusement and wariness of the people passing by. Not content with the reactions so far she decided to promote her reputation of being off her head by singing loudly.

"I believe in a thing called love…Just listen to the rhythm of my heart…There's a chance we could make it now…We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down…I believe in a thing called love…Ooh!" She heightened her manic behaviour by shaking her booty at random passerbyers and doing unconventional dance moves up the street until she got to Miri's house.

Daine skipped up the path and tried the door which was locked. When Miri didn't answer her ringing the bell twenty seven times Daine then wandered around the side of the house where she found a window half opened. With minimal effort she pulled herself up and through the window, landing clumsily with a huge thump on the hardwood floor and causing an ugly figurine of a maiden dressed in 18th century fashion to fall and break.

"My Bad!" Daine yelled out cheerfully and bounded loudly down the hallway to Miri's room. The only visible part of her friend was a patch of rainbow-coloured hair peeking from underneath the duvet.

Daine grinned crazily and ran at the wall in front of Miri's bed. She leapt up and used her feet to propel herself off the wall and body slam back onto Miri's sleeping form.

Miri groaned loudly. "Get off me, you bitch!" There was another groan, this time male from the other side of the bed.

"Hey Derek," Daine said settling herself on the duvet between their bodies. A head lifted up with messy dark hair half covering his face.

"'Lo Daiz." He greeted sleepily before heaving himself up and wandering naked around the room to get his clothes. "Yo Mi, can I use your bathroom?"

Miri lifted up her hand and let it flop on the bed to show her consent. Daine rubbed her head in an annoying catlike head butting way against Miri until she sat up with a groan.

"Fine, fine I'm up. Are you happy now you whore? You've just ruined my after-sex slumbering. And now I'm tired and cranky so your life is fulfilled, go dig a hole and die."

Daine stretched her arms widely hitting Miri lightly in the face. "Good morning to you too, my cantankerous cock connoisseur. How'd you hook up with Derek?"

"After you left me to go bang the delectable Mr. Salmalin, me and Evin got bored so we drank the rest of the vodka and went and found some people to party with. I can't even remember who we found but apparently I ended up shagging Derek. Loudly just so Julie got absolutely no sleep and my bloody half-sister whose name I can't remember right now is scarred for life. It was freaking hilarious."

Daine laughed. "Serve's them right, fucking Nazis."

"Enough wasting airspace on gold digging whores, now what happened with Numair?" Miri said, suddenly awake.

"Who said anything happened?" Daine asked mischievously.

Miri rolled her eyes. "Please, you saying nothing happened is like Paris Hilton saying that she's going celibate. Now give me all the gory details."

"Well the vodka really kicked in when we were in the car and I think I started to talk about his eyes being made of chocolate or something, I can't remember, but somehow we ended up making out and then he got all gentlemanly and didn't want to screw a drunk girl or something so we went to his place cos he didn't want to get me in trouble with Thayet for being drunk either and he told me to go to bed and went to take a cold shower."

"So he wasn't so frigid after all."

"Yuss, and then obviously I completely disregarded his orders and picked the lock to the bathroom and joined him in the shower. It wasn't as if he was objecting or anything, it's like he expected me. Anyways we eventually moved to his bedroom and I came then he came and he crinkles his nose and we fell asleep. In the morning we had this huge gay heart-to-heart thing and decided in light of his unwillingness to be branded a cradle snatcher that we're keeping the relationship secret."

Miri winced. "Ooh, sucks to be you."

Daine shook her head. "Not really. I mean it's a small price to pay for us to be together."

Miri looked at her suspiciously. "You're whipped aren't you?"

"Nope, it's just. Miri I think I just might lurve him. Maybe even love him."

Miri shrieked, clapping her hands in glee. "Wow, really! And you've only known him for like two months! This causes for celebration! Pink is the colour of love!"

"Then pink is the way to go!" agreed Daine hopping up.

"Tell Derek to get the hell out of my bathroom." Miri said, pulling on boxers and a tank top.

"Calm down minx, I'm already out." Derek said, standing in the doorway. "So little Sarrasri here hooked her claws into a piece of man-candy. Congrats babe. Anyways I'm gonna go find Larse and watch girls undress on the nude beach."

"Have fun!" Daine said sarcastically.

"Oh I intend to." He winked at her and blew Miri a kiss. "Bang ya later, Minx."

"What a man-whore." Miri said pulling Daine into the bathroom.

Thayet was pouring herself another cup of coffee and feeling a mixture of incense and fear for two separate people. Incense at her foster daughter for skipping out on her punishment, skipping out on school and generally being a burden on society. Also there was fear that her marriage could possibly be breaking up, fear that her husband was currently sleeping with his head of security, fear that the love of her life didn't love her anymore.

These thoughts churned round her head, making her sick to her stomach and her mood to swing to irate. Kalasin and Roald had taken their little sister Lianne to the park as an excuse to keep out of the way of their mother's annoyance leaving her in an empty house.

Then the door slammed. Only one person in the house continuously slammed door other than in anger.

"Veralidaine Nadezda Sarrasri! Get in here right now!" Thayet hollered from the kitchen, her anger finally finding an outlet. "How dare you completely disregard the punishment given to you! You are grounded which means-PINK!" she exclaimed in surprise as Daine come through into the kitchen.

"I didn't realize that 'pink' was the definition of grounded. How utterly ignorant of me. I have been meaning to read a dictionary but you know I just can't find the time."

"Daine, your hair is pink!" Thayet stared, bemusement taking over her anger.

"You like?" Daine asked, shaking her mane of pink hair.

"It's, erm, well, _pink_."

"That it is you majesty. I mean, way to state the obvious."

"What's the occasion?"

"Does one need an occasion to dye her hair pink? My hair is a tribute to all the love and lurve in the world." That so painfully reminded Thayet of her other problem that she suddenly and violently burst into tears.

"What's wrong? Is my hair really that bad?" Daine asked worriedly as she pulled Thayet into a hug.

Thayet tried to speak but all that came out was huge sobs. "N-N-No I-it's J-J-J-J-Jon!" She buried her face and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Daine pulled her into a tight hug. Soon Thayet's tears subsided and Daine mopped up her tears with a tissue.

"Damn, its unfair how you still look totally gorgeous even after crying." Daine complained, smiling slightly.

Thayet sniffed and attempted a small smile. "So sorry about that, dear." She said, wiping her eyes on her crème cashmere jersey and leaving black marks on the sleeves.

Daine waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, it's cool. Everyone cries now and again. Coffee?"

"Yes please." Thayet sunk down on a chair, when Daine placed the cup in front of her she seized it and almost sculled the scalding liquid. Daine raised an eyebrow but took her place opposite her foster mother.

"So what's caused this major meltdown? Jon being an absolute douche again?"

Thayet sighed. "Though I wish you wouldn't refer to Jon as a 'douche', for lack of better description yes he is."

"Care to elaborate?"

Thayet sighed deeply. "It's just…he's been spending so much time with her, and given their history…I-I just don't know if he loves me anymore!"

Daine frowned slightly. "Just to clear things up before we begin our bitching fest, does 'her' have purple eyes?"

Thayet glared at the table. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. Alanna is one of my dearest friends but I don't know if I trust her with my husband."

"Despite the fact she's happily married with three ginga kids?" Daine enquired.

Thayet bit her lip. "Well, yes there is George, but before they were married and before I met Jon, Alanna was flitting between the two like a bloody harlot. Jon even proposed to her at one point but she turned him down for George. I just don't know if she's regretting that decision and deciding to fix it now by being with Jon."

"Okay, I'm going to be totally non-lying about this. Despite Alanna's absolutely awesome eyes, Jon's desire for you totally outwits her. You look uncannily like Catherine Zeta-Jones, as I've mentioned before, you have a figure to die for, you have a calm, loving personality and you don't try to kill anything that moves like Alanna and besides from that you're the mother of his kids. Jon won't forgo all that shiz for an old flame. And Alanna herself has kids and a family with a man she chose over Jon. Think of 'Lanna's personality, if she regretted it then she would be at the divorce courts faster than Farant. Alanna is not the type to stay in a marriage she doesn't want, despite the children." Daine comforted.

Thayet smiled brighter this time. "So you think I'm being silly?"

"No shit."

Thayet frowned slightly at Daine's swearing but let it go.

"Oh and Thayet, about the whole Kally piercing thing…I'm you know…sorry."

Thayet almost dropped her coffee cup. "You're actually apologising?! You?! But you never apologise!"

Daine looked really uncomfortable. "Yeah, well I am now. I was just you know, trying to boost her popularity levels."

"Then I guess you are forgiven." Thayet smiled fondly at her foster daughter. Daine shifted in her seat, awkward with this new development.

"By the way," Thayet paused on the way to the dishwasher "What do you mean by 'faster than Farant'?"

Daine laughed. "It's this thing me and Miri say, like 'What's faster? A cheetah or Farant?' Cos of this guy we know called Farant who comes really fast."

Thayet furrowed her brow thinking. "When you say 'come' do you mean…"

Daine smirked. "Yeah I do."

Thayet blinked. "Oh."

Just then Kally and Roald came in carrying Lianne. They glanced at their mother, relieved that she was out of her snappish mood.

Then Kally saw Daine's hair. "Oh wow! Mama, can I have pink hair too?"

Thayet said a firm no and Kally pouted, giving her best and admittedly adorable puppy dog face. She then turned to Daine who shook her head.

"Sorry babe, but I'm immune to it. In fact, I _invented_ that look." She stuck out a quivering bottom lip and dipped her head looking up through shining, innocent blue-grey eyes.

Thayet clapped sarcastically. "Of course you invented that look. How else do you get away with so much?"

"It's all in the eyes." Daine fluttered her eyelashes. "Even Selda, who hates me, can't help but think I'm absolutely freaking adorable."

Thayet gave Daine a hard look. "Speaking of Selda, her parents got home yesterday to find the emergency cash they kept in their underwear drawer missing."

Daine shrugged, unconcerned. "As it I'd give a damn about anything that concerned Selda's fat mother's thongs. Why would they keep cash in the underwear drawer? That's like the most obvious place ever. Except for the freezer but that only applies to 'Coyote Ugly' watchers."

Thayet threw another suspicious gaze in Daine's direction before continuing. "Apparently they found some personal items under their bed had been tampered with and checked the cash on the off-chance. Also apparently there is also a bottle of vodka from the liquor cabinet missing."

Daine cracked up laughing. "Dude! They count their booze?!"

"The police think that it's was a group of teenagers." Thayet said looking straight towards Daine who immediately stopped laughing.

"So you just assume it's me?!"

Roald and Kally wisely left the kitchen, taking the baby with them to avoid another possible blow-up.

Thayet looked slightly guilty. "Well, was it?"

Daine leant back in her seat. "You tell me. From the number of psychiatrist's I've been to I'm obviously too mentally disabled to figure right from wrong. Thus, I broke into a house belonging to a person I hate so much that I hate everything connecting to her including the hovel she lives in. I then riffled through the underwear of the person I hate so much I hate everything connecting to her's mother and stole a large amount of cash and a bottle of liquor. I mean obviously it was me, it couldn't have been any other screwed up individual that has to see shrinks because of their issues with their mother's death."

There she played it, the mother card. Daine watched coolly as the last of Thayet's suspicion left her body and she was pulled into a huge hug.

"I'm sorry darling; I didn't mean to accuse you or bring up unpleasant memories."

Daine quashed the small unpleasant feeling she was getting it the pit of her stomach.

**_My back hurts. Seriously, we got a new computer chair cos my mum decided our nice cushiony one was broken and replaced it with this nasty hard wooden one. I really can't see her point of doing this. My ass hurts and it's completely her fault. I'm going to nag her for a new computer chair tomorrow. I got an awesome new trampoline a few days ago by that method. Anyways sorry for the lack of updates but work has been, well disgusting is a good word to use. Kay, so review and I will nag my mum and everyone will be happy, except perhaps my mum who will be the recipient of my bitching. _**

**_It feels like one of those nights…_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_xoxo_**


	10. Bearded Ladies NOT Clowns

**_Mrawr! I'm back! I was being lazy with my other fanfic Red and not wanting to write a fight scene but I thought I should still update it before I updated this one. I've started at like 1am which is late but this chapter's being biting at my arse for like a week. So with out further ado I give you chapter ten of Liberated Aficionado, enjoy!_**

**Chapter Ten**

Sapphire blue eyes stared at the sleeping form before her. Slowly she reached out one slender finger…

poke…

poke…

poke…

"Go near me again with that finger, Kally, and I'll bite it." Daine growled sleepily.

"Aww! But Daine, look!" She thrust a poster in front of her sleeping sister's face. Daine cracked open one eye and immediately shut it as a fusion of obnoxious colours blinded her. She groaned and rubbed her eyes and opened it again.

"Kally, what the hell is this?" She glared at the offending poster.

"CARNIVAL!" Kally sung out loudly.

Daine winced. "…and?!" She demanded.

Kally smiled brightly. "You're taking me."

"No."

The grin slid off Kally's face and she gave Daine a long suffering look. "Pleeeze?" She begged, stretching the word out. "You could even take Numair for supervision…" She added with a devious smirk plastered on her innocent eleven year old face.

Daine gave a suspicious glance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nuthin…just cos mama and papa are blind doesn't mean I am. I read _Cosmo._" She stated proudly.

"So that where you've gotten this Machiavellian streak from." Daine sulked against the pillows.

Kally frowned. "I don't know that word; what does it mean?"

Daine smirked knowingly. "That's for me to know…and you to read a dictionary and find out. Now scram princess; go harass Roald. He needs an alarm clock." A cheerful and scheming expression came upon Kally's face and she bounced out of the room. Daine stretched and moved to get out of bed but found she couldn't. Sighing irritably she flicked the duvet off her body.

"Miri, get your fat head off my stomach!"

"Make me, bitch." Came the drowsy reply. Daine reached for the water bottle she kept beside her bed and squirted Miri in the face, drenching her rainbow locks. With her eyes closed Miri reached up and groped around till she found Daine's head…then promptly smacked it.

"Ha." She drawled sluggishly, but got off her friend.

"You know, how you can sleep sideways is beyond me." Daine grumbled and stumbled out of bed.

"Shotgun first shower." Miri yelled and ran for the bathroom.

"We have more than one shower retard!" Daine yelled behind her.

"Well, I'm still starting mine before you!" Miri retorted before slamming the door behind her. Daine made a face at the closed door but wandered to her walk in closet and contemplated what to wear.

Thayet was about to take a well-deserved gulp of her morning caffeine rush when the delectable treat was taken right out of her hands leaving a teasing aroma of coffee in its wake.

"Cheers!" Daine said, downing the drink that was Thayet's only hope of getting through the day.

Thayet glared. "Why are you up this early on a Saturday?" She asked, mourning the loss of her drink. Oh well there was always more she thought spotting her best friend; the cappuccino maker.

"Carnival." Daine replied, hopping up onto the bench. "That thing you pushed out your cooch eleven years ago has aspirations to become the first human alarm clock."

Thayet looked slightly disturbed at her foster daughter's strange sense of aphorism but the feeling vanished once she locked eyes on her new newly made cup of coffee. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly to take a sip of…air.

"Morning, Fifi!" Miri sung as she joined Daine on the counter with Thayet's second missing cup of coffee. Thayet stare angrily at the two of them.

"Good morning, Miriam." She said stiffly deciding to wait until they were gone before trying to make coffee again. Well, they do say the third time lucky.

"Please Thayet; I've walked in on you in the bathroom three times, you in the shower and even you and your husband. I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Miri."

"I remember." Thayet said even more icily.

Daine slurped at the coffee that was formally Thayet's. "Wow, you really need to start using locks in this house, huh?"

"Indeed." Thayet said, wishing they would just go already so she could get back to her coffee.

"We're going to the carnival with Numair for parental supervision and all. I mean, I know you don't trust me with you children."

Thayet raised her eyebrows. "And Numair agreed to give up his Saturday to spend with four children? When did you call him?"

"FYI it's three _teenagers_ and a child and as for calling him…good point, I'll do it now." She reached behind her for the phone on the wall and dialled.

"You know his number by heart?" Thayet asked, surprised.

"You know it's rude to talk to someone while they're on the phone?" Daine countered before Numair picked up sounding more than slightly tired.

"What?!" He snapped into the phone.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Daine rebuked. "Get dressed dear; we're going to the carnival. Pick you up at ten."

"I don't wanna go to the stupid carnival." Numair whined, sounding like a child. "I don't like clowns."

"That's circuses, dumbass. Bearded ladies and candyfloss are at carnivals. Pick you up at ten." Daine repeated a little more forcefully and hung up before he could argue again.

"He'd love to." She responded to Thayet who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Oh well, if it got them out of the house and away from her coffee she'd gladly dump them on her old friend.

"You can take the Hummer…" She subtly bribed to get them moving faster. "Jon and I need the Mercedes to go into work later on."

Daine flashed a smirk at her. "I know what you're doing, but I'm going to mindlessly go along with it, just because you threw the Hummer into the deal."

"It's the car less likely to be damaged by you." Thayet said dryly.

Suddenly Kally bounced into the kitchen singing loudly. "We're going to the carnival, we're going to the carnival oh yeah!"

Roald followed at a more sedate pace, shaking his head along with the iPod that seemed permanently attached to his hip.

"Time to go!" Miri yelled abruptly and poured the remains of her coffee into the sink along with the cup. Thayet watched this action with a withering glare. As soon as they shut the front door, Thayet bolted over to the coffee machine and poured herself a very _very_ well deserved cup. She watched out the window as the hummer was backed out of the driveway and waved goodbye.

"Morning, dearest." Jon yawned behind her. "Ooh is that coffee? Thanks!" He took the cup from her. It came as a complete surprise to him when his wife clouted him hard on the head.

Despite his earlier disinclination, Numair was waiting for them outside his apartment building in a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone. He was also wearing jeans and converse and his hair was freshly washed. When Daine pulled up he stared at her hair.

"…Pink…" He finally managed.

"I can almost feel the astounding amount of thought you must have put into that." She said sarcastically, reaching over Miri and opening the passenger door. "Miri, get in the back."

"Why?"

Daine rolled her eyes. "Because, you twat, Numair has longer legs than you so he needs more room."

Miri glanced at Numair's legs. "They're not that much longer than mine."

"Trust me, your dreams of supermodelling would be slashed if he were standing beside you. He's like six foot four."

Miri shrugged but stepped out. Now he could see her without the car door restricting his view Numair raised an eyebrow at Miri.

"I can see _you've_ dressed for the circus." He said referring to Miri's outfit which consisted of a black tank top which had slash marks across the stomach revealing the hot pink top underneath, slashed sheer black stockings suspendered six inches down her thighs which were tucked into unlaced black and pink converse. Her outfit was topped off by the hot pink tutu she wore for a skirt.

Miri rolled her eyes. "Must we remind you again?! We're going to the _carnival_ not the _circus_. Contrary to popular opinion, they are not the same thing."

"I was referring to your peculiar taste in fashion." He muttered.

"Hey, if you want demure then look at Daine." She pointed a finger behind her and climbed over the oblivious Roald to plonk herself in the middle. Numair did look at his girlfriend and almost raised his eyebrow again at their view of demure.

Daine was wearing her hot pink lock's pulled in a topknot then twisted into some sort of bizarre messy Japanese bun with two chopsticks stuck into it, her fringe slid over a face painted almost white with black lined eyes and ruby red lips, her dress was a light blue high collared Chinese style dress with silver embroidery that went to about mid-thigh with a split on either side that went almost to her hips. The dress had about four inches of exposed skin before meeting black leather boots.

Numair appraised her outfit. "You look good in blue." He concluded.

Daine smiled at him. "Thanks babe, are you going to get in or are we going to spend our day watching the doorman as opposed to eating candyfloss?"

Numair flushed and climbed in, grateful that Daine had made Miri sit in the back instead of him.

"Buckle up, Numy-pie." Daine started the hummer.

"Do you know how to drive?" Numair asked curiously.

"Yuss."

"Do you have a licence?"

"Nope."

Numair reached for his seatbelt.

The carnival was an exact likeness to the poster that Kally had shoved in Daine's face; full of ride's, people, and really obnoxious colouring. In fact Daine wanted to shoot whoever thought up the décor.

Urine yellow mixed with vomit green flashed against a backdrop of carrot orange to bring a giant banner publicly stating that this was indeed a carnival.

"Way to state the freaking obvious." Daine muttered. "Stupid banner."

Numair, who caught what she said, looked down at her, teeth flashing in a grin. "If you didn't like the colouring my dear then why did you drag me all the way out here?"

Daine's gaze fell upon a ride that stood out from the rest, mostly due to the loathsome pink heart and neon sign above the couples paring up for it. "Why, the tunnel of love of course." She answered merrily.

Numair followed her gaze and gulped. "You don't mean that…that monstrosity?!"

"Of course I did, Numy-pie. There's something incredibly arousing about making out on a giant swan floating on contaminated brown water while other people in their own swans floating on contaminated brown water smooch ahead and behind you don't you think?"

"I can scarcely think of anything more romantic." Numair said dryly.

"Miri, watch the kids. Come on, lover boy." Daine said, taking him by the hand and dragging him to the line away from Kally and Miri's knowing smirks and Roald's oblivious one.

"You know I really don't like the sound of making out on a giant swan floating on contaminated brown water while other people in their own swans floating on contaminated brown water smooch ahead and behind us. Sounds rather sickening to me." Numair criticized while the couple in front of them climbed into their boat and started to pash before the ride even went into the tunnel.

"It's another item to cross off your 'Thing's to do before I die' list." Daine said climbing into the large white swan boat.

Numair sighed and glared at the boat before climbing beside her. "I don't get how you make me do these things." He complained.

"It's a-"

"Quirk?" he cut her off.

"How ever did you know?" Daine asked, her tone was innocent but Numair caught a glimpse of a smirk before the darkness of the tunnel disguised her features.

"Well, now we're here we should really make the most of it." He purred, his earlier discouragement vanished.

"I didn't intend to spend the ride talking." Daine breathed before kissing him hard. Numair kissed her back just as hard and slid a hard up her dress to caress her through the fabric of her underwear. Daine moaned into the kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth. Within a few seconds they were making out as heavily as any of the couples before or after them on a giant swan floating on contaminated brown water.

Far too soon in Daine's opinion, the blaring lights of outside greeted them. They separated as the swan brought them blinking into the light. An unwelcome change from the dark calmness of the tunnel.

"I now see what the attraction of that ride is." Numair murmured to her as they got off the ride. Miri was waiting with Kally and Roald, large amounts of candy floss, toffee apples and a couple of corndogs in their hands.

"Daine and Numair sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kally sang as they drew nearer.

"Firstly, it was a swan not a tree and who said we were making out? How do you know we weren't just enjoying the contaminated brown water and perving on the other couples?" Daine demanded, taking a piece of candy floss.

"The swans are made of wood which means they used to be tree's and if you weren't kissing then why is Daine's lipstick smeared all over your face, Uncle Numy?"

"She is way too smart for an eleven year old." Numair muttered, taking the mirror Daine passed him.

"Do you want a tissue or something for that?"

"No thank you Daine, I'll just get one off Kally here." With that he reached forward and pulled out a handkerchief seemingly from inside Kally's ear.

"Awesome, amateur magician." Miri said through a mouthful of corndog and candyfloss. Numair looked slightly disgusted but wiped the scarlet smear off his face.

"I wouldn't put something that been in Kally's ear near my lips." Roald said groggily.

Kally glared at him. "Hey! My ear are cleaner than yours dipshit! With you listening to your iPod 24/7, the dirt is bound to pile up."

"My, my, Kalasin. I wonder where exactly you got such a charming vocabulary?"

Kally blushed slightly when Numair addressed her on the swearing.

"Must have been Jon; he's got such a potty mouth." Daine said dismissively, taking some more candyfloss. "Why'd you guys get so much?"

"The guy gave me some extra cos he liked my hair." Miri said proudly shaking her colourful tresses.

"More like he liked your rack." Roald muttered not unintelligibly. The three females glared at him and Numair burst out laughing.

"Hey Roald!" A group of young teens yelled before coming over to them.

"Everyone this is Cleon, Merric, Owen, Kel and Sh-Shinko." He said stuttering a bit on the last name as a pretty Asian girl smiled at him. Daine noticed Kel's face harden into something resembling a rock as the two smiled at each other. She resolved to talk to Roald about it later on.

"Totally fabulous to meet you all. Now you can bugger off Roald. I'll txt you when we leave." Daine said, grabbing some more of Miri's candy floss and ignoring the glare sent back at her. Roald smiled happily and went off with his little posse.

"Numair, I think you should win Daine a toy." Kally pointed to the stalls situated in a little group like a village of con-artists.

"I'm terrible at them." He admitted, but let them lead him over to the stall. He paid the man and received three balls to knock down a small pyramid of bottles.

He threw…and missed. He tried again with the other two balls but lacked any results. Numair frowned and brought another try. Daine raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"This should be entertaining." Miri said to Kally while eating more candyfloss. Fourteen tries later and the pyramid still stood. Numair was getting more and more annoyed while the stall owner was getting more and more happy.

Daine sighed exasperated and tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, let's go."

Numair was down to his last ball. "No," He insisted. "They must be glued or something."

Daine looked at him, and then looked at the target. She sighed and shoved him aside and grabbed his last ball. Hardly aiming she tossed it…and hit the pyramid of jars, the stall owner looked slightly disappointed that the continuous buying was at an end but also rather amused that the tall man was beaten by the diminutive girl. This made a strange mix of emotion on his face as he handed Daine her prize and Numair looked at him suspiciously.

The prize was a small plush black and white horse which she gave to Numair.

"Here, I won you a horse. Now what are you going to call him?"

Numair looked sulkily at her. "Spots." He mumbled.

Daine frowned at him. "Don't get all shitty just because your manly pride was bruised. I'm a really good shot and you're not. It doesn't make me love you any less."

Numair cheered up with the word love. Miri rolled her eyes again and snorted while Kally was looking with interest between the two, studying their behaviour for reference for any future boyfriends that she might have.

"Hey, now Spots can be Cloud's boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

Numair looked at her. "Who's Cloud?"

"Daine's soft toy." Miri answered casually.

Numair looked at Daine next. "You have a soft toy?" He asked. "That's very cute."

"Very." Miri echoed, giving Daine a strange look. "In fact, I'm almost certain you have Cloud with you right now, don't you Daine?"

Daine blushed slightly.

"May I see?" Asked Numair curiously.

Miri was unsurprised when Daine pulled a stuffed horse out of her purse. Cloud was never far away from Daine. In fact, it was childlike how she refused to be parted for long from the grey horse. The last link to her dead childhood.

Numair examined the horse with care. "Gorgeous little creature." He handed it back to Daine who smiled happily at him and put both Spots and Cloud carefully in her bag.

"Hey look!" Kally yelled catching the other three's attention. "Can we go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure, why not?" Numair smiled at her. Kally ran to the ticket line

"Rockin." Miri said simply before wandering after her.

"Did your mother give Cloud to you?" Numair asked quietly.

"The only thing I was allowed to take from my home and the only link I have to her." Daine whispered.

Numair nodded and putting his arm round her waist and lead her to the line. As soon as Miri and Kally were in view, Daine ditched her vulnerable look and sauntered up to them.

"Jeez guys, ditch us why don't you?" She mocked lightly.

Kally poked out her tongue which was red from the candy floss. She grabbed Miri by the hand and clambered into one of the faded cars and locked them in. Daine and Numair got in the one behind them. They swooped up and around on the most well-known ride of all. About six turns later when the Ferris wheel gave a little jolt, making all the little cars swing. The man below sighed and opened up the mechanics box.

"Looks like we'll be stuck up here for a while," Daine commented, looking down.

"Carpe diem." Replied Numair.

"Huh?" Daine replied intelligently.

Numair chuckled gently and rubbed his nose against hers. "It mean's take the opportunity." He hinted.

Daine immediately got his meaning and leaned in, kissing him softly.

Below on the ground a pair of purple eyes watched them intently.

**_A ridiculously long one today with oodles of scene changes. Ridiculously long because I started this at about one in the morning and it's now four am. My mother will make me get up early tomorrow and I will ignore her and sleep. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I put in Kel and the group, I didn't really read the books as intently as I did the Immortals so I don't know their mannerism as much so it's just s glimpse. From the review of 'Love's a four-letter word' I made a little love triangle thing going on with Kel/Roald/Shinko because she wanted Kel to date Roald. I don't really have any issues with that but I thought the triangle thing would make it a little bit more interesting. Anyone else's opinions? Anyways' review and I'll see you next time!_**

**_Never take away a man's dignity; it is worth everything to them and nothing to you (Kind of appropriate with the whole winning a stuffed toy thing with D/N)_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	11. Torturing Therapists

**_Boo! Haha I scared you. Anyways in this chapter we get a glance at Daine in therapy. No Numair sorry but there is Daine being a bitch. So have fun with that. Review and enjoy!_**

**Chapter Eleven**

Dr Anna Williams, a thirty-something year old English woman with a shiny Harvard degree in psychology and a slight moustache in way of body hair, opened the door and ushered her next client in.

"Please have a seat, Daine." She said in a breezy, annoyingly calm, voice. At least it was annoying to the teenager slouched sulkily beside her.

Daine glared at the woman then strode over to the office chair set before a large oak desk, spun the chair around until it's back was facing the desk, then plonked unceremoniously into it and rested her head on the back of the chair.

"That's my seat, Daine." Dr Williams admonished lightly. "Why don't you sit on one of these seats set out for patients?"

"This seat puts you in a position of power over the 'patient'." Daine spat out the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "So I think I will stay where I am and you can sit your superior arse in the inferior seat."

Dr Williams sighed and scribbled something on her clipboard. "Very well Daine, how about we both sit in the seat's you termed as 'inferior'? Then we're both on equal ground?"

Daine smirked. "You must have a low opinion of people if you think they're your equals."

Dr Williams scribbled something else and Daine narrowed her eyes at the clipboard. "Very well, have it you way Daine. It won't make my job any different. Now, how have you been lately?"

Daine fixed her eyes on the clipboard and didn't answer. Dr Williams waited a few minutes then wrote some more notes down.

"Hey!" Daine protested. "What the hell are you writing about me when I don't even say anything?!"

The shrink nodded apparently satisfied with something and jolted a longer note down.

"Calm down Daine, it's not bad things, I'm just writing your responses for further analyses."

"You mean diagnosing me with further bull disorders?" Daine snapped more than a little bit pissed, she flicked her hair out of her face; the pink had been added with strands of black, red, purple and navy blue.

Her lips were painted black to match her nails while a hint of pink coloured her skin. Black eyes glared behind large semi-clear sunglasses. She wore a silvery halter top which was more suited for a club, and black Capri's with pictures and words scribbled all over them in white-out.

She didn't bother getting dressed up for Dr Williams anyways; the bitch would just think of some sort of fancy name and label Daine's dress sense as another psychological disorder to add to the teens already rapidly growing list.

Dr Williams ignored Daine's question. "Very well," She consulted her clip board, flicking through a few pages. "Ah here we are, last month you were given a plant to care for in an exercise designed to help you understand how to care for another living thing."

Daine looked at her indifferently. "Personally, I don't really consider plants to be _living_ but they do demonstrate most if not all of the characteristics of MRS GREN; that being Movement, Respiration, Sensitivity, Growth, Reproduction, Excretion and Nutrition. Just out of interest did they name the characteristics specifically to fit with that acronym? Never mind. Anyways, the thing about the plant, if we are actually considering it to be alive, is that it's dead."

"Dead?" Dr Williams echoed.

"Yep, it's pushing up the daisies, excuse the pun. Kally and I had a funeral in the backyard and I wore black for a week." Daine said confidently.

Dr Williams pushed her glasses further up her nose and wrote some more. "How did it die?" She asked finally.

"I watered it." Daine replied.

The woman stared at her. "You watered your plant and it died?" She repeated as if to make sure she heard properly.

Daine nodded. "I think it got alcohol poisoning."

"How did the plant get alcohol poisoning from you spraying water on it?"

Daine frowned slightly. "I said I watered it, I didn't say there was water in the spray bottle. It's kind of like a widely used term. There was vodka in the spray bottle."

The psychiatrist blinked slightly then shook her head and returned to her normal light tone of voice; the one that Daine found incredibly annoying.

"Why was there vodka in the spray bottle?"

Daine looked at her like she was stupid. "Because I put it in there." She said slowly pronouncing each word carefully as if Dr Williams couldn't understand her any other way.

The doctor 'hmm-ed' and scribbled down some more things.

Daine twitched.

"Daine, why did you put vodka in the spray bottle and then spray your plant with it? Did you do it intentionally to kill the plant? Do you have issues concerning the plant?"

"Are you an idiot?" Daine asked using the same tone of voice. "I put the vodka in the spray bottle to spray in my mouth. I was wasted and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Then the next morning I forgot about it and mistook the vodka for water and watered the stupid plant."

"Then it died?"

Daine snorted. "Well if it couldn't hold its booze, it shouldn't have drank the vodka in the first place."

"Hmm…" Said the doctor and wrote more notes out.

Daine avoided looking at the paper.

"So, you don't hold yourself responsible for the plant dying?"

"It's not my fault the plants out of control drinking led to its demise." Daine snapped, turning the seat around the right way and sitting with her feet up on the desk.

"Indeed." Dr Williams said, ignoring the action. She quickly read through her notes "Now Daine, according to your foster mother Thayet Conté-"

"I know who my foster mother is, dipshit." Daine said mockingly.

"Are you willing to put a dollar in the swear jar?"

"No, I have no desire to contribute to your early retirement fund."

"Then I suggest that you keep your foul language to yourself, if you please."

"And I suggest that you go fuck yourself but I don't see it happening anytime soon. I mean if you can't bear to touch yourself then who else will?"

The doctor ignored that as well and continued on as if there had never been an interruption. She found herself doing that often when Daine was around.

"You went to a carnival on Saturday-"

"Yeah, I especially enjoyed the bearded lady." Daine said, looking obviously at the unbleached hair on Dr Williams's upper lip.

"-and you went with your foster sister Kalasin Conté. Your foster brother Roald Conté, A Mr Numair Salmalín and Miriam Ryder…Daine I thought we agreed last time that you'd stop seeing Miriam?"

"Actually," Daine corrected. "_You_ suggested it and I told you to 'fuck off'. That hardly suggests agreement in any shape or form from me. In fact I'd even go as far as to say its _dis_agreement."

Dr Williams regarded her over tented fingertips. "You do realise that your progress could improve so much without her influence?"

"You do know that your appearance could improve so much if you just decided to wax your moustache?" Daine bitched back.

A tick started beneath Anna Williams steel grey eyes. "Let us talk about Numair Salmalín shall we? Who is this man to you?"

"He is my lover and prostitute." Daine quoted Jeffree Star in a completely deadpanned voice.

Dr Williams raised one dark and finely plucked eyebrow and quickly wrote something down.

Daine rolled her eyes. "For fuck's sake, I was joking. I was quoting Jeffree Star."

"Who is Jeffree Star?"

"Self-proclaimed internet royalty. To answer your question; Numair's my tutor and part-time bitch."

"Your bitch?"

"Hell yeah, I totally dominate him. You know most of our tutoring sessions are made up of latex, whipped cream and anal beads." Daine said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So you share a sexual relationship with this man?"

"How fucking retarded are you?! My irony is completely wasted on you. Do you even speak fluent English?!"

Dr Williams blinked. "Yes, and I am also fluent in French."

"Oh yeah? Then you'll understand this: Va te faire enculer!"

Anna closed her eyes and counted to ten slowly in her head. Daine watched her with a triumphant gleam in her eye.

"I'm sorry Anna, my French is a little rusty isn't it?"

"Very well Daine, I can see that the subject of Mr Salmalín makes you a little uncomfortable. I suspect that you've formed an attachment to him. Possible due to your lack of father and the general absence of Mr Conté due to his work you've replaced Mr Salmalín as a surrogate father-figure in your life."

Daine gazed at her over her own tented fingertips and wondered how anyone this stupid could get a Harvard psychiatry degree. "So you're saying that I 'share a sexual relationship' Numair yet see him as my father? Do you think that I'm into incest or something?"

"I think that you hear what you want to Daine. Selective hearing is common in most teenagers yet I imagine that yours is caused by the death of your mother. Such a large shock in such a young age is bound to cause some psychological difficulties. Your selective hearing resulted most likely because after you were told of Sarra's death you would theoretically never again want to hear bad news so your brain ignores things you don't want to hear and only listens to things you judge worthy of your attention."

"So basically something that you just admitted was normal in teenagers immediately becomes an emotional issue for me just because my mother died? Boy, that makes me feel special." Daine slumped forward slightly in the chair and began to play with one of the many distracting instruments on Dr Williams desk.

"Tell me your feelings about your mother, Sarra." Dr Williams said gently.

"Well, there's one thing about my ma that most people don't seem to realise when they try to talk about her to me…" Daine said sadly.

Dr Williams leaned forward in her chair eagerly; this could be the thing that makes her understand the enigma that is Veralidaine Nadezda Sarrasri. The thing behind the strange sort of tributes the girls had designed such as the tattoo on her shoulder or her legally changing her last name.

"And what is that?" the woman softly prompted.

"They don't seem to realise…that's she dead." Daine ended coldly.

Dr Williams's shoulders drooped slightly. "I realise perfectly well that your mother is deceased. But you need to talk about her to heal the emotional scars her death has left on you."

"I don't need to do shit." Daine snapped icily. "I don't need you to force her death on me and I don't need to talk about it. There must be something wrong with you if you can't go five minutes without talking about a dead person!"

Ah now this was a slight progress and Dr Williams promptly documented it on her clipboard.

"I'm not bloody insane and I don't get why I need a shrink."

"You don't need to insane to see a therapist Daine, quite the opposite in fact. I'm told in Hollywood it's becoming quite the fashion."

Daine stared at her. "So your job's a fad? What happens when you're not 'in' anymore? Does that mean you're out of a job?"

The tic beneath Dr Williams's eye came back. "You are here because the court ordered your therapy sessions to continue. You brought it upon yourself by assaulting that young girl. You can't complain that her parents chose to take legal action. There was an entire classroom full of witnesses!"

"Selda is hardly a little girl; she's two months older than me. And she insulted my ma! I had every right to throw a book at her."

"And that defence got you in therapy once a fortnight to work on the issues behind your violent impulses. You should be grateful; you could have ended up in jail if the girl's parents weren't so lenient."

"That had nothing to do with it." Daine muttered.

"Pardon?"

"They know that I know."

"They know that you know what?"

"I know something personal about Selda's parents that they would rather keep private, and they know that I know so that's why they cut the trial short."

"You _blackmailed_ them?!" Dr Williams asked incredulously, her calm mask slipping.

"I prefer to call it a mutual agreement." Daine said airily.

"That's illegal."

"No, it's a mutual agreement. And you can't tell anyone or you'll be charged with breaking the confidentiality agreement."

Dr Williams sighed, the girl was right. "Does your foster parent know about this 'mutual agreement'?" she asked.

Daine scoffed. "Thayet would go totally posta.l"

Dr Williams jumped at the subject change. "And how do you feel about your foster family?"

Daine gave a knowing smirk. "I know exactly what you're doing your trying to change the subject to get the conversation back on your terms but I'll allow it, only because I'm bored with the current topic. Thayet is a loving caring person and a wonderful mother. Jon is an okay person if you ignore the beard. Kally is annoying as hell but I still love her to pieces. Roald doesn't say much and I'm fairly certain he's trapped in a despairing love triangle which I'm going to fix when I get around to it. Lianne is just kind of like a blob of few words. I'm blissfully happy living with the Conté family. They are just…jolly." Daine finished. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Anna jolted down some more notes, not noticing Daine's gaze on her paper.

"Daine, I want to hear your actual thoughts on the family, not just what you think I should hear. Don't hold back, as you said before I'm bound be a confidentiality agreement."

Daine raised her eyebrow. "You really want to hear my bitchy inner thoughts?"

Dr Williams nodded. "Thayet is totally gorgeous but really insecure, Jon is a beard with an idiot attached to it, my opinion remains that same on the Conté children."

"Hmm, and what is the meaning behind your opinion of Jonathan Conté?"

"He's an idiot." Daine replied.

Dr Williams nodded. "I gathered that. Why is he an idiot?"

"Because he has a beautiful wife and gorgeous children and he's going to screw it all up because he's an idiot."

The doctor frowned slightly. "So Jonathan is doing something that may ruin the family. Is it illegal? Is this why you're mad at him?"

Daine scowled. "I never said I was mad at him, I just don't understand his reasoning. That may just be because I don't have a penis. But even if I did I wouldn't understand because Thayet is like the model of perfection. As friggen irritating as that is."

"Daine, what exactly is your foster father doing?" Dr Williams seemed unable to hide her curiosity any longer.

Daine eyed the clock and gave the ghost of a smirk, which went unnoticed by the psychotherapist in front of her. She opened her mouth and Dr Williams unconsciously leant forward.

"He's-"

"Dr Williams, your next client is here to see you." A blonde secretary poked her head in the door to give the message.

"Oh too bad time's up…" Daine sighed.

"No, we can keep going for a minute or two. What is Jonathan doing?"

Daine grinned at her dementedly. "The confidentiality agreement is valid only during the time we spend together. That was forty seconds ago and now I don't trust you not to spill the metaphorical beans. Too bad Anna, You're going to have to wait another two weeks to try and crack me open again."

Dr Williams sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me now?"

Daine smiled and leant forward into a hug with the surprised Dr Williams. Daine had always insisted on keeping her 'bubble' of personal space during the sessions. This was indeed a step in the right direction.

"Dr Williams, did you know you're an inspiration?" Daine murmured into the hug.

"I am?" Anna asked confused.

"Uh huh," Daine let go and surveyed her. "You are testimony that sleeping your way through Harvard even works for ugly people."

With that Daine spun on her heel and strutted out of the office leaving behind a slightly stunned Dr Anna Williams. With another even larger sigh she shook her head, maybe next time would be the time she cracked Daine. She glanced down to her clipboard.

…or maybe not.

Daine walked down the street pondering again how the woman fell for such a simple trick when she had a degree from Harvard. She looked down at the piece of paper clutched in her hand and her smirk grew larger as she speed-read though it.

_'Subject refusing to move from desk, suggested paranoia, subject refusing answering for fear of giving away too much…_

_…subject breakthrough…'_

Daine crumpled the paper in her hand, and threw it in the direction of the nearest bin.

_Idiot woman._

Dr Anna Williams would never solve the enigma that is Veralidaine Nadezda Sarrasri.

**_Okay so that chapter was kind of like filler. I had this idea while at work for me to do a scene which shows's Daine's general attitude towards her sessions with a therapist. She enjoys playing against the shrink in a game of wits while not really giving much away. There wasn't really much point to this chapter but it was fun to write but got kind of serious towards the end. If anyone can guess Daine's secret (The thing that Jon did) then kudos to you; it was kind of easy. Review with your answers and I will be putting purple eyes in the next chapter._**

**_It is easier to kill the light within, then to fight the darkness around you..._**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	12. Educational Viewing

_**Wow it's been quite a while since I updated but I'm currently in a transition between jobs so I'm working off my three weeks notice on my old job while trying to balance my new job as well. Good thing is I've only got one more day of my old job left and my new job is just working a Saturday so I've got loads more free time. I hope you'll like this chapter. Sadly purple eyes is not in it despite what I promised last time. But she'll be in it new chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Twelve**

"I hate you." Evin mumbled.

"I know," Daine replied happily.

"You are a manipulative bitch."

"That's true."

"You've blackmailed me into participating in this suicidal mission of sin."

"Well, now you're just being melodramatic."

"Why are we here?!" Evin moaned and he slumped down further in his chair and glared mournfully at the whiteboard in the classroom.

"Because, I feel the need to investigate what exactly it is about this 'school' place that persuades people to spend six hours of their day here. I mean that's six hours that could be spend doing something worthwhile like getting drunk or sitting in a park and spitting on tourists."

"Two of my favourite pastimes…" Evin sighed longingly. Then he turned his eyeliner-fuelled glare onto the pink-haired girl sitting attentive beside him "Remind me again how you got me into this situation?"

"Through a mixture of pain, blackmail and seduction." Replied Daine.

"Why do you have to inflict pain, blackmail and seduce me? Why not Miri?"

"Because Miri has an alarmingly high tolerance for pain; remember how she stepped on that needle and didn't even realize until we saw it sticking out of her foot? Also Miri has no shame which means that she has no good blackmail material – but I'm working on that, and finally, Miri doesn't respond to me seducing her. Speaking of Miri in disreputable tones, where is the wench?"

"She wanted me to tell you that regrettably she couldn't make it on this _educational_ outing because she's tragically died of a brain overload after a fantastically mind-blowing orgasm given to her by the utterly luscious guy off the Evanescence 'Call Me When You're Sober' music video; the guy who you said was too freaking sexy to live and you just wanted to tie him up, stick him in your basement and look at him. So regrettably she could not make it. Oh, and she also wanted me to tell you that she's planning to resurrect herself on Tuesday if you wanted to go out clubbing with her."

Daine snorted. "And she expected me to believe her?"

Evin shrugged. "Well yes, she did sound very sincere."

Daine made a face. "Mahlagh!" She garbled incomprehensibly "Let us forget the traitorous bitch and concentrate fully on the numberey stuff, er, maths!"

Evin's expression turned black as if she had just suggested some sort of malicious and taboo request. They turned their attention briefly onto the teacher, Ms Dell at the head of the class who, with the aid of a squeaky whiteboard pen, was stating some sort of problem involving numbers, a train and a girl called Sally.

"I really don't get this shit," Evin complained, "I mean, what the fuck is a variable?!"

This caught the attention of the teacher. "Mr Larse! Please watch your language whilst you are in my classroom. If you don't understand the material then I'd be glad to explain it for you; in mathematics, a variable often represents an _unknown_ quantity that has the potential to change and thus affecting the eventual outcome of the problem." She was rewarded with a blank look, not only from Evin but from most of the class.

"You suck at explaining things." Daine told her pointedly.

The teacher huffed. "And I suppose you can do better? Having only been to _three_lessons this year?"

Daine glanced at her coolly. "I _know _I can do better…because you suck so much at explaining that even the worst explanation in the world could not compare to your infinite suckiness at explaining things. It all works out logically."

The teacher gaped at her, clearly she was not used to being spoken to like that.

"Now," Daine turned to Evin. "Sally is trying to catch a train obviously. A variable is something that could affect her chances of catching the train. Like for instance if she was drunk then the chances that she'd make it are very slim."

"But when I'm drunk I feel like I can run forever." Evin interrupted.

"But you're drunk so your feelings don't come into this. The alcohol would affect her speed, slowing her down and also affecting her ability to know which direction she's going in both of which could cause her to miss the train. Sucks for her."

Evin had a mocking look of comprehension dawning on his face. "Ah, so a variable is something that could determine whether she catches the train or not?"

"That's what I said." Ms Dell snapped irritably.

Evin turned to her. "Yes but I understood Daine so much better. Could have something to do with the fact that you're wearing something resembling a potato sack for a dress. Did you get dressed by a blind, fashion-impaired child this morning?"

Daine had time to note what a remarkable hue of red Ms Dell's face was before the teacher exploded.

"MISTER LARSE AND MISS SARRASRI! TO THE HEADMISTRESSES OFFICE IMMEDIATELY IF NOT SOONER!"

Daine glanced at her with a bored look. "God, don't you think that's a little childish? So I give better explanations that you, get over it you sad dictatorial skeezer."

Evin gave Daine a mock traumatized look. "Why Daze! I think you hurt Ms whatshername's feelings."

Daine scoffed scornfully. "I'm not going to lie just to make her feel less like a parasitic hobo."

A strangled noise came from the teacher whose face had turned from red to purple.

Daine looked at her in surprise. "You should really do something about your face. Your complexion is appalling. Kind of like a mixture between a grape and a prune. Except more gross."

A vein popped out of Ms Dell's head.

Evin's sixth sense of self-preservation kicked in. "I think we should go visit the much revered principal of this shithole they call a school."

Daine pouted. "But I wanna see what other colours she turns!" She protested.

Ms Dell's eyes burned with the fury of a thousand suns, or so Evin thought, and Daine suddenly found herself in front of a door which was flaunting a golden plaque stating that it was the entrance to the office of la directrice.

"You run faster than Farant." She complimented. (A/n: If anyone doesn't get that then refer to the joke in chapter nine about Farant).

"Cheers babe, but we all know that nothing is faster than Farant."

"So true." Daine agreed.

"Sooo…" Evin started casually. He nodded towards the door "We going to go in there or what?"

Daine shrugged. "Your choice, babe."

Evin rolled his eyes and flung open the door. The woman inside hardly flinched. She did however glance up from the papers strewn upon her desk when Daine and Evin sauntered boredly into the spacious office. The headmistress leant back in her chair and observed the two teenagers over tented fingers.

"Daine Sarrasri and Evin Larse; why am I not surprised?"

"Because the botox injected into your forehead shatters any attempts you make at facial expressions?" Daine replied lightly sprawling herself across one of the two chairs facing the desk. Evin smirked and seated himself on the other one. The headmistress ignored the comment with years' worth of practise and evaluated the girl

"Is that outfit entirely appropriate for school?" She asked, wrinkling her nose at Daine's pirate themed outfit.

A black bandanna underneath a three-cornered hat with the Jolly Roger on it, large silver hoops in her ears. Mid-thigh length suede boots were worn over top of black breeches while a wildly colourful sash was worn around her hips. An extremely low cut blue and white stripped top with frothy sleeves which was cropped to the stomach and blatantly flashed a lacy black bra topped the outfit off.

"Are you offended by my breasts?" Daine asked innocently.

"Or perhaps you'd rather not be victim to the lust-filled thoughts ravishing your mind?" Evin chimed in.

Daine looked at him slightly disturbed. "Dude, I don't want to be hearing about the principal having lust-filled thoughts about me."

"Well, I think it's hot that another chick's having lust-filled thoughts about your breasticles."

"Breasticles?" Daine repeated incredulously.

"Yeah," Evin replied. "It's another name to add to the long list of words for women's chest-puppies."

The headmistress rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, impatient to get the subject off breasts and back onto disciplinary matters. She was rewarded by two deadened glances being thrown in her general direction.

"Now that I have your attention-"

"Who knew our principal was such an attention seeker!" Evin said to Daine, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Strange, because if I looked like mutton dressed like a lamb like she does, I'd take extreme measures to pull attention away from me."

"Mutton dressed like a lamb? Must I enquire what that means?" the headmistress cut in sarcastically.

"Tch! Its middle aged women dressing/acting/pretending like they're much younger than they actually are." Daine educated her.

The headmistress's ruby lips pursed but she kept her cool, flicking her blonde coiffure over her shoulders. "Now that's enough Miss Sarrasri. We are here to talk about your behaviour in Ms Dell's mathematics class today. The poor woman was quite distraught. Would you care to tell me what happened in your own words. Or even better, why you were there at all; you haven't shown any signs of intention to go to class all year."

"Evin had absolutely no idea what the hell a variable was and the Ms Dell can't even teach a hick how to spit properly. So being the kind, generous, beautiful, attractive, fashion co-ordinated, astounding, show stopping, etcetera etcetera, friend that I am, I explained it to him. Then the teacher got all jealous and bitchy and started turning different colours and breathing fire. So me and Evin changed into our superhero costumes, with underwear on the outside, and saved the class with our wicked powers. But of course no one knew it was us because we were wearing masks to protect our secret identities."

The headmistress raised one sculpted eyebrow. "And that's what happened?" she asked dryly.

"Absolutely." Evin said confidently. "I bared witness to the entire thing."

"So you did not use profanity?"

Daine and Evin shook their heads appalled.

"And Daine, you didn't say to Ms Dell that she 'sucked so much at explaining that even the worst explanation in the world could not compare to your infinite suckiness at explaining things'?"

Daine turned her head to the side, avoiding the gaze of the headmistress. "Maaaybe…" She said in a singsong voice.

The headmistress turned her azure eyes to Evin. "And I suppose that you, Mr Larse, did not state that the reason you understood Daine's explanation better than the explanation given by Ms Dell could have something to do with the fact that she was wearing something resembling a potato sack for a dress? Did you not then ask whether she had gotten dressed by a blind fashion impaired child this morning?"

"She could have." Evin muttered.

"I see." The headmistress sighed. "Daine, if I may ask; how did you know what a variable is when you haven't been to all but three of your mathematics classes? This is the first class you've been to in this particular topic in maths."

Daine waved her hand nonchalantly. "This dude called Numair is tutoring me."

The headmistress stared at her. "Numair?! Numair Salmalín?!"

Daine looked at her confused. "Yeah, do you know him?"

"The head scientist at the Tortallan scientific research foundation is tutoring you?!"

"I'm getting the impression that you do know him."

"No wonder you're understanding the curriculum despite your absence in the lessons. That man's an absolute genius."

Daine beamed proudly. "That's my Numy-pie."

The headmistress stared at her. "Numy-pie?!"

Evin cleared his throat bluntly.

"Inside joke." Daine quickly corrected her mistake.

The headmistress seemed to accept it though she still shot a suspicious look at Daine.

"Well, now that we've gotten all this cleared up." Evin started jovially standing up and stretching widely. "I'm gonna go and do something that doesn't involve me being here."

The headmistress shook her head. "Unfortunately Mr Larse, we cannot allow you to leave the school property on your own so I've rung your uncle and he's coming to get you."

Evin's father and mother were part of a theatre troupe. Together they formed a magician act and travelled the world, leaving Evin with his father's younger brother and his boyfriend.

The headmistress turned to Daine who was still lounging in the chair. "Your foster father Mr Conté is unfortunately tied up in a meeting so he's sending Alanna Cooper in his place."

Evin winced. "Meow! I pity you my little Daisy-Daze; that Lioness has a temper of eleven on a scale of one to ten. Perhaps we could elope to Vegas and shake off that psycho kitty?"

Daine smirked. "Thanks for the show of support babe, but Numair would kick your faggot arse if you even ran off to Vegas with me."

Evin sulked. "Oh well, it would be worth it. Can I go now?"

This was directed at the headmistress who wasn't even listening. Instead she was staring into space, contemplating something.

"Quick, lets draw a goatee and monobrow on her with permanent marker while she's still out of it!" Evin gleefully reached for the black vivid. But alas a loud knocking at the door snapped the headmistress out of it before he could commence his noble task.

"Mrs Cooper and Mr Larse are here." A voice called through.

The headmistress nodded. "Very well you two. I love to hear about you being in class but not about you causing havoc in class. Please work on that."

"Will do." Evin lied as he strolled out of the room.

"Oh, and Daine," The headmistress called before Daine could leave the room.

"What?"

The headmistress chewed her lip thoughtfully before just dismissing her with a "Good job on the tutoring."

Daine appraised her with a raised eyebrow before shrugging. "Whatever."

"Goodbye Daine."

"See ya, Miss Kingsford."

_**THE NAME IS NOT UNINTENTIONAL! Therefore I think it is appropriate to say dum Dum DUM! I use that phrase too much. I know I said that purple eyes would be in this chapter but I couldn't fit her in without ruining that little ending part so she'll be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed that and please review!**_

_**A child of five would understand this. Send someone to fetch a child of five**_

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	13. The Price of Confrontation

_**Yes, yes I am back. I started to write this then I got distracted so I only wrote a page and a half. Then I almost finished yesterday but my mum made to go to bed and then I wrote another three or so pages today. I hate splitting up my writing; I'd prefer to write each chapter in one go so I'm on the same train of thought each time. But at least I've written it. And now I give it to you. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What have you done this time, my lass?" Were the first words out of Alanna Cooper's mouth after her best friend's adoptive daughter appeared out of the headmistresses office.

"Why are you talking like you're from Haggis-a-gogo-land?" Daine asked innocently.

Alanna grimaced. "It come from spending too much time with my own 'Laddybuck', George."

"Awesome, does that mean that if I spend heaps of time with Numair I'll become some sort of super genius? Except I'll be the evil kind of course and plot world domination…it's gonna be absolutely bitchin'."

Alanna's purple eyes flashed and she opened her mouth but stopped herself. She let out a breath and gestured for them to get going.

Daine shook her head sadly as they walked to the car. "You have so little faith in me 'Lanna."

"Lanna?"

"Ohhhhhh, Alanna Alanna bo banna, fe fi fo fanna Alanna!" sung Daine.

Alanna made a sickened face. "Never _ever_do that again." She threatened in her deadliest voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Daine lied in the most unconvincing tone ever.

Alanna narrowed her eyes and grabbed the front of Daine's top and pulling her face close. "Just because Thayet and Jon take your shit doesn't mean I will." She snarled.

Daine gingerly unattached her top from Alanna's grip. "And I respect you for that." she said lightly before getting into the car.

Alanna stalked to her side and slammed the door. Daine was going to point out that Jon wouldn't be happy with her slamming the doors on his prized Mercedes but decided that she valued her life much more than Jonathan's five hundred thousand supercar, which was one of only one hundred and fifty made.

Well, Daine was one of only ONE made.

You do the math.

She figured that it was going to get destroyed once Thayet found out Jon's secret anyways. The expression on his face will be priceless.

"What the hell are you smirking about?" Alanna snapped curiously at Daine's vacant expression except for a large grin plastered across her face.

"Yes…Yes…BURN IT ALL THAYET! I'm sorry, what did you say?" She suddenly asked, turning to Alanna who turned her attention back to the road, more than slightly disturbed.

They drove along the road in tensed silence; Daine staring out the window monotonously and Alanna, keeping an overly firm grip on the steering wheel, was watching the road determinedly. The car smoothly glided around corners as it curved up the hill. Eventually, Daine noticed that they weren't exactly going the way to her house.

"Have you lost your sense of direction or has the memories of how you get to our house somehow been extracted from your brain via alien anal probe?"

Alanna didn't look at her. They drove faster up the side of the hill and Daine tried not to notice how the houses were spaced farther and farther apart until there were no houses at all; just unfinished subdivisions. Alanna braked suddenly and turned the wheel, the car spun around and stopped on a piece of land that looked as though it was used as a lookout for the tourists visiting.

Daine loved tourists; she loved how she could make them freak out and run away shrieking in a different language with a single teenage-angst-fuelled look. It amused her.

But unfortunately, Alanna was immune to her teenage-angst-fuelled looks…she was also possibly a serial killer.

Daine subtly edged away in her seat but the ever sharp violet eyes caught the movement.

"What?" She snapped irritably.

Daine flinched dramatically. "I knew it!" She proclaimed in an over-the-top way with her eyes squeezed shut in a pained way.

Alanna rolled her eyes.

"Evin was right about you! You're going to kill me now and harvest my organs for beer money!"

Alanna glared viciously at her. "Clearly Numair's intelligence has _not_ rubbed off on you."

Daine immediately released her theatrical pose and shrugged indifferently. "Oh it's there; you just have to squint real hard."

She waited for Alanna's come-back. The best part of hanging with Alanna was that she always gave Daine as got as she got. You just had to watch out for the claws.

Instead of a reply that would start off another round of playful bantering there was silence from the red headed woman. Daine looked at her confused.

"Alanna, you just missed the eight second come-back time limit."

More silence.

"Alllaaaaannnnaaa…" Daine drew out her name in a singsong voice. "If you don't start talking then I will have to start filling the silence with my own voice…"

"I went to the carnival on Saturday." Alanna said suddenly, possibly prompted by Daine's 'threat'.

Daine brightened instantly. "Oh really? Did you see the bearded lady? Miri hit me when I told her that this is what she has to look forward to in her adult years so she should just kill herself now."

Alanna blinked. "No, but I did see an interesting sight."

"Was it beside the super turbo jackhammer ride? Because I_ told_ Kally not to eat before going on that."

"No Daine. The sight I saw was on a Ferris Wheel."

Daine suddenly sat very still without saying anything. A cold shock ran through her stomach. No, she could have _seen_…could she? Alanna was looking at her very intently.

"Daine, what the fuck are you doing with a thirty year old man? One of my oldest and dearest friends to make matters worse."

Daine's lips moved silently and her eyes stared straight ahead in shock.

"Do you not know the implications of this if it ever gets out?! You would ruin his job, his life. Jon and Thayet would never speak to him again and you'd probably be sent to military school in Alaska!"

"Do you think we've not talked about this?" Daine hissed suddenly her eyes coming round to glare at Alanna. The fluorescent green contacts only enhancing the angry stare.

"Then why haven't you broken it off yet?" Alanna demanded matching Daine with her own glare.

Violet met fluro-green and the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Daine stayed silent with the intensity of her glare rising, she could almost feel hackles rising up.

"Why haven't you stopped before you hurt someone?! Why haven't you stopped before you hurt him?! Why do you continue to screw around with Numair when you KNOW it's going to end badly?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Daine screamed out slightly hysterically. "BECAUSE I CAN'T FACE THE THOUGHT OF LOSING HIM. AND IF I DO IT HURTS. IT HURTS SO BAD INSIDE I JUST WANT TO DIE!"

Alanna was shocked into silence. "L-lo-love?!" She choked out.

Daine nodded tears streaming down her face from her outburst. Alanna stared at her for what seemed like eternity before she shook her head and her temper riled up again.

"Daine, you're only sixteen. You don't even know what love is. There's a name for what you feel; it's called puppy love; immature lust; an infatuation with an older male; a childhood crush."

"Who said adults exclusively get rights to love?" Daine demanded, incensed. "If two adults fell in love people wouldn't question it for a second. Besides, I think I have more rights to love than _you_, Alanna!"

"And why would that be?" Alanna replied hotly.

Daine grew visibly cooler though it didn't serve to give any assurances to Alanna. In fact it gave her a light chill. "Just because Thayet has decided to live in blissful ignorance doesn't mean I have." Daine remarked coldly.

This time it was Alanna who froze. That stupid girl was playing a dangerous game.

"You claim Thayet to be one of your best friends yet behind her back…" The teenager left the sentence unfinished. Alanna's face went red with anger. Daine didn't spare a glance for her before continuing. "I don't sleep with Miri's boyfriends" She paused, and reviewed her words. "…well, I ask Miri before I sleep with her boyfriends." She corrected herself. "Do you ask Thayet's permission?" She enquired pleasantly looking at Alanna who stayed silent.

Daine had the lioness trapped. Alanna _hated_ being trapped.

"Didn't think so. Oh, and just out of interest; how can George not know? I mean the guy's in the CIA. How can he not find out what his wife is doing every Thursday night during the 'board meetings'?" This got snapped Alanna out of her temporary speechlessness.

"George is _not_ in the CIA." She snapped.

"Well he sure as hell ain't a florist." Daine snapped back.

(A/n 'Meet the Parents' movie reference in case anyone didn't get it)

"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about, Daine."

"Does it matter?" Daine said coldly. "What's Thayet going to believe?"

"What is this about? Are you trying to extort me for money?" Alanna crossed her arms and observed the pink haired girl.

"I have no need for your money, Alanna. What I really want is for you to leave me and Numair alone."

"And what if I don't? What if I think that Thayet and Jon have a right to know what their sixteen year old daughter and thirty year old best friend are up to behind their backs?"

Daine rolled her eyes. "Firstly, I have no idea what the hell you hope to accomplish by repeating our ages constantly. I am well aware of the fourteen year age gap. Secondly Thayet and Jon won't find out."

Alanna had a smirk playing on her lips. "And what if I 'slip' and tell them?"

Daine mirrored her smirk. "For the same reason I won't 'slip' and accidentally inform Thayet what her husband and dear friend are up to behind _her_ back. You don't tell then I won't."

"That's blackmail, Daine!" Alanna sat rigid.

"I'm not above more frowned upon means to get what I want. I will not let this hurt Numair. And if I keep my mouth shut then I can avoid hurting Thayet as well. Perhaps you should think the same. I mean how is George going to feel? And Aly and Alan and Thom?"

"Don't you dare bring my children into this!" Alanna hissed through clenched teeth.

"If you were so afraid of hurting them then you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Daine appraised Alanna. "Why did you anyway? You know it's going to end in one hell of a lot of broken hearts and two families smashed to pieces…and Jon's car smashed to pieces as well." She added as an afterthought.

Alanna's alert posture suddenly deflated and she leant her head in her hands.

"I don't know," She said, her voice muffled through her fingers. "I guess a part of me never really got over him. It started by accident then raged out of control."

Daine nodded. "I'm not blaming you, Alanna. Shit happens and I'm not one to take sides. Now," Her tone changed to serious "Are you going to stay silent or am I going to have to burst the carefully created bubble of denial around my beloved foster mother? And believe me, I really don't want to choose the second one but I'm not going to let anything threaten Numair. If you try to threaten him, I'm going to get you back twice as hard." The threat was said in a deceptive friendly tone which didn't fool Alanna one bit.

"I guess I don't have any choice do I?" she stated bitterly.

"Nope." Daine shook her head.

"You know if you continue with this shit...some people won't be as painfully lenient as me when you try your tricks. And it's only the thought of my family and friends that's keeping me from ripping out your throat this instant."

"I don't doubt it for a second." Daine said sweetly, getting out of the car. She knew better than to push her luck with a ride home, having played the lioness like that.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Sarrasri." Alanna said as parting words before she drove away.

As soon as it was out of sight down the hill Daine sat on the ground, shaking. She didn't want to blackmail Alanna, but the redhead left her no choice. She had to protect Numair. At all costs.

He wouldn't even know what just took place. The price of their relationship was getting higher, but Daine knew she wouldn't let anything get in its path.

This was love worth defending. And defend it Daine would.

The pink haired girl pulled her sleek black cell from her bra and dialled.

"Yo Minx," She tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible. "Can you come pick me up? I'm at some retarded lookout thing on some hill…well it's the only fucking hill in this city so it shouldn't be that hard to find dumbass…whatever…see you in five, bitch."

She hung up and wiped her eyes free of tears, pulling a mirror out of her purse to reapply her makeup. She looked as though she hadn't been crying on the outside though there was a fixed look of depression on her features that Miri would not miss.

Daine's fingers moved down to the large silver claw hanging on a chain around her neck. It was always there, most thought for comfort or habit, and yes, it was those things, but also something more sinister.

The claw would have thought to be heavy, being made of silver but the trick was that it was also hollow. With a detachable lid.

When Daine unscrewed it, it was seen that there was a thin piece of metal with one flat side attached to the lid.

Daine gave a small sad smile; she doubted her mother's friend Badger had this use in mind when he gave it to her. She caught a little bit of the white power inside on the flat side of the metal on the lid and lifted it to her nose, snorting it in violently.

She sighed happily when the cocaine took effect, sending feelings of euphoria to her brain.

Coke wasn't really her chosen drug, merely a pick-me-up when, occasionally, shit got too hard for her to handle. She much preferred Marijuana where it was cheaper, more fun, and the effects lasted much longer.

Cocaine was okay for the occasional lift but it was fucking expensive and Daine never took enough to get hooked. She knew way too much people who ruined their lives that way.

Her drug induced smile followed the Audi as it gracefully curved its way up the hill. She gave a little giggle; Miri's stepmother was going to kill her when she found out that Miri had taken her precious car.

The Audi pulled to a stop and Daine let herself into the passenger's side. Miri looked at her and her eyes flickered to the silver claw hanging from Daine neck before she spoke.

"I am not even going to ask what the fuck you did to get you stranded on a bloody lookout in the midst of the piles of dirt and bulldozers Daisy-Daze. But by the looks of things I'd say we forsake the parties tonight and call Evin for a girl night in to paint our toenails and watch disgustingly chirpy movies 'kay?"

Daine looked at her and nodded, her perfectly composed mask transparent in the face of her friend.

_**How depressing. So I did the confrontation with Alanna and it was quite hard to write. I hope I actually caught her character. She was a little bit more mellow than usual since she actually likes Daine despite her general 'brattiness' and like's debating with her. She's also put into a difficult and threatening position which she's not used to plus the whole guilt thing. So how did I do? I don't usually write Alanna since Daine is more my preference. Anyways there was a little drug reference and HA I bet you never saw that coming about the claw huh? Anyways I've prattled on enough so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**_

_**"Let's practise eating out…at a fancy restaurant!" (heh i hope you all get that!)**_

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	14. Airbags Deploy for Safety

**_Well all I can say for this chapter is that it's a filler. Filled with meaningless Numair/Daine/Miri/Evin friendship fluff. Though slightly entertaining. So that's about it. I hope you enjoy it though lol. It took me three tries to overcome writers block. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Daine awoke yet again on a soft comfortable and warm body. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled deeper against the chest.

Only there was something blocking her way to the chest. Frowning and without opening her eyes, Daine felt around for the obstruction and squeezed hard.

It was cushy and soft. A pillow?

No, this was no pillow.

"Numair, why do you have airbags? Are you fulfilling some deep set sexual fantasy involving a want to be a car?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Daine, I love you dearly as a friend, but if you do not stop molesting my breasts without paying the five dollar fee, I shall have to kill you." Miri muttered back.

Daine withdrew her hand quickly.

"DAMMIT DAINE, STOP FONDLING ME!"

"I'm not," Came the reply. Daine's voice was muffled from the pillow she'd pulled over her head in an attempt to drown out Miri's voice.

"Then who the hell is?"

"Mmm…mommy." Evin moved his face onto Miri's chest and started making suckling noises.

Miri shoved his head off. "You have some screwed up fantasies, dude." She told him.

Evin whimpered. "You're not mommy!"

"Your mommy's dead, Evin." Daine rolled over to face them. "And your daddy, and your uncle and your uncles boyfriend, Hank. In fact, now you are quite alone in the world. Doesn't that make you wanna go slit your wrists?" Evin snivelled and nodded, grabbing Miri's 'assets' again for comfort.

"Is he still asleep?" Daine asked her.

"Um…_yes_." Evin said in a highly unbelievable tone. He gave Miri one last squeeze before her foot sent him flying out of the bed.

"How did I ever end up in a bed with a sleep-molester and a girl who hires herself out on street corners for less than it takes to buy a bagel?" Daine wondered out loud. She was kicked painfully out of bed as well.

"…ow." Daine said after an awkward silence.

Evin climbed back into Miri's bed. "I've got three dollars fifty on me?" He offered.

Needless to say, he was once again booted out.

Evin felt in his pocket. "Hey! That crack-whore just swindled my money!"

Miri actually got out of bed to hit him that time.

"HA!" Daine yelled from her position on the floor. Miri hit her too.

"I don't approve of your unnecessarily violent behaviour. Miriam." Evin said in a scarily good impression of Julie Ryder.

Daine and Miri stared at him strangely. In fact, Daine got up onto the bed so she could stare at him strangely.

"How can you make your voice sound like a girl?" Miri asked finally.

Daine looked at him, then looked at her. "He's gay." She said finally.

"I'm not gay." Evin protested.

"You're right." Miri said to Daine, completely ignoring him. "I would invite him to have a shower with us, but since he's gay I doubt he'd have any interest in two damn fine girls bathing in hot steamy water and rubbing body wash all over each other's naked bodies."

"Yes I would!" Evin cried desperately. "I love hot naked chicks!"

They ignored him.

"Oh well, doesn't stop us!" Daine said cheerily. And they linked arms and went off to the bathroom alone, leaving a hysterically sobbing Evin behind.

"I love mentally torturing him," Miri said brightly. "It just makes my whole day."

Evin was drinking coffee as they came in to the kitchen together.

"That was totally hot, Minx." Daine purred into Miri's ear. "…and that thing you did with your tongue…_GOD_!" She threw her head back in ecstasy.

Evin didn't take the bait, but instead sat with a taunting smirk on his face.

Daine glared at him. "What have you done?" She demanded.

"It's astonishing what you get up to in my absence, Magelet." Numair remarked mildly from his position leaning against the kitchen bench.

Daine froze, turned to look at him, then back to Evin."Did you bring him here just to get revenge?"

"Pretty much." Evin said casually.

Miri laughed and sat next to him, stealing his coffee. "You gonna get in trouble…" She sang.

"I really do have a perfectly logical and valid explanation for this." Daine turned sheepishly back to Numair who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you do. Coffee?" He offered.

"You know, we weren't really showering together." She informed him, taking the cup and accepting his kiss. "That was for Evin's loss only."

"Then I just spent twenty minutes fantasising about bubbles, entangled limbs and my two best friends…in a hot twenty minute lesbian porn film." Evin leered at Daine.

"Numair, Evin is undressing me with his eyes. I think as my official secret boyfriend you should put an immediate stop to this injustice." She complained.

"But that would make me a hypocrite," Numair replied in an innocent voice.

There was silence in the kitchen.

"…_Nice_." Evin said finally, slinging an arm around Miri with his hand 'resting' casually on her nunga-nunga's. He removed them just as Miri reached for a very sharp knife.

"Subject change!" Daine called out suddenly.

"Perfect," Miri declared. "We can all talk about how Daine sexually harassed Numair's non-existent tits this morning that turned out to be mine."

Numair looked down at Daine who gave Miri the middle finger salute. "It's not funny. In fact, it's very emotionally scarring to wake up and find that your secret boyfriend has man-cans."

"So my own dear secret girlfriend, whom I hold close to my heart, think I'm suffering from Gynecomastia?"

"If I knew what that meant I'd agree with you." Evin prompted.

Numair sighed. "Gynecomastia is the development of abnormally large mammary glands in males resulting in breast enlargement." He was rewarded with blank stares. He sighed again. "The aforementioned 'man cans'. You know if you went to school you'd learn what this stuff means."

"I'm sure no amount of education can make me remember the word Gyno…gyna…gym gear…Oh look, I've forgotten it already." Miri sighed. "Besides, school is for losers and Daine."

"Hey!" The pinkette objected. "I object to the subtle slander of my name whenst used in the same line as losers."

"But you are a loser, dearest one." Miri said innocently.

"At least I'm not a bagel whore." Daine retorted.

"What a bagel whore?" Numair asked Evin over their bickering.

"I believe the term came from Daine's implication this morning that Miri was, and I quote, 'a girl who hires herself out on street corners for less than it takes to buy a bagel.'"

"It is a possibility," Numair mused rubbing his chin philosophically. "Unfortunately I cannot possibly think whilst this maddening racket is going on. Miri, stop subtly slandering Daine's name by using it in the same line as the word 'loser' and Daine, stop taking offence at being educated." He said calmly and firmly in a way that shut them up immediately.

"Wow, you are officially my idol." Evin said admiringly. "Usually it takes me about four hours and five litres of chocolate ice cream to make them shut up."

"No you don't." Daine contradicted. "You let us go on in the hopes that it will turn into a naked wrestling match in a paddling pool full of Astroglide."

Evin sighed depressingly. "And so far it has never happened. But," he said cheerfully. "That doesn't mean that it won't happen in the future."

"I doubt Numair will agree, right Numy-pie?" Daine enquired looking up at him.

"Actually I have absolutely no problem with you and Miri having a nude wrestling match in a paddling pool full of lubricant…as long as Evin videotapes it for me."

Daine went to slap herself in the forehead but her kind and loving secret boyfriend Numair caught her wrist to prevent her from harming herself. Only Daine actually wanted to hurt herself and so glared at him for preventing her stress relief.

"Haha Daisy, your boyfriend's a closet pervert!" Miri yelled across the room.

"Well your boyfriend_s_', that being plural boyfriends' -plus anyone you happen to sleep with in your spare time and for pocket money-, are all blatant perverts!" Daine yelled back.

"Well at least they don't hide their perverseness. They are all up front and honest about it."

"You have multiple boyfriends?" Numair was intrigued.

"Why yes, our dear little Miri-Minx is a polygamist." Evin answered.

"Interesting. Doesn't that get confusing?"

Miri nodded her head vigorously. "Hell yeah! I can't even keep track of half the people I'm dating. Right now I'm going out with…erm…"

"Casually dating Alex, Sylvia, Cyrus, Stephan AKA The Italian Stallion, Jessica, Naomi and Seth, You're also sleeping with Farant, Derek, Amanda, Mercedes and Zach." Evin rattled off without thinking.

"And that children, is called stalking and is illegal in most states." Numair said after a suitable period of awkward silence.

"And to think, I'm best friends with a girl who has sex with anything with a pulse and a guy who watches her do it through the window with one hand firmly down his pants." Daine mimicked his musing.

"I resent that." Evin protested.

"You know," Numair said to Miri. "When I was your age I only slept with one person because they were close to my heart."

"Really? I only sleep with those people because the one close to my heart wasn't there at the time." Miri said wistfully.

"You have absolutely no idea how bad that sounds." Numair said, half-laughing.

"Yeah Minx, Way to be a whore." added Evin.

"I'm hungry." Daine complained.

"I feel ganged up on!" Miri wailed. "Especially by you Daine, for that comment is surely a subtle dig at the fact that due to my father's absentness and my step-bitch's obsessive dieting, we only have coffee and various amounts of weight loss pills and appetite suppressors! Sorry that I can't cater to your monstrous apetite! My fridge is empty! Empty I tell you!"

"That sounds like my fridge when I'm working on an experiment. What do you eat?" Numair asked, rather appalled at Miri's parental figures lack of proper nutrition.

"Maccas or other nutritious foodstuff."

"Miri, cum doesn't count as a food group." Daine told her.

"I don't know Magelet, semen contains two hundred to five hundred sperm cells, that's a lot of white meat." Numair said with a completely straight face.

Daine shuddered. "Ew, dead baby joke. That's gross."

"Do you know what's grosser than gross?" Numair asked her.

"What?"

"A garbage can full of dead babies. What's grosser than that?"

"Is there much grosser?"

"The one at the bottom is still alive. What's grosser than that?"

"I'd rather not know."

"He has to eat his way to freedom. What's grosser than that?"

"…"

"He goes back for more."

"That's disgusting!"

"And yet strangely humorous." Evin said thoughtfully.

"How does it feel having some sort of strange sick being as a secret boyfriend Daine?" Miri wanted to know.

"No worse than this; what's red, bubbly, and scratches at the window before exploding?"

"I don't know Daine, but please feel free to share."

"A baby in a microwave."

Miri looked faintly ill. "I decree that you two deserve each other. Please go take your sick, baby corpse desecrating, minds elsewhere away from non-psychopathic people such as myself and Evin."

"Let's go to the park." Daine said to Numair, pulling him by the arm out of the house.

They separated as soon as they got outside and walked along beside each other down the street to for short walk to the park. They sat down on a seat in front of the path.

"This is where we first met." Daine said happily.

"I'm well aware of that sweet, I was there."

"And so were we." Evin said as he sat on the grass and Miri sat on the seat. Daine moved onto the ground in front of Numair's feet so she could sit.

Evin stared straight ahead with a look of absolute delight on his face, Daine looked at him suspiciously. She leant over to see what in his line of sight could have gotten him so enthralled. Carefully and methodically she put her head exactly parallel to Evin's and looked…

…right into Miri's open legs.

"Miriam, Your cunt is on display for the world to see." Daine said bluntly.

Miri looked down blankly.

"Oh shut up Daine, and enjoy the unique showing at the Miriam Ryder Museum for inexplicably vulgar exhibitions." Evin glared at her and resumed staring.

"Larse, you perverted peeper! Stop staring at my vaginal area!" Miri snapped, shoving her small skirt down as far as it would go and shutting her legs.

Evin cried out, "No!" before collapsing on the ground in a fit of depression. Numair raised his eyebrow, Miri snorted and Daine rolled her eyes.

"Cheer up Evin," Numair began in a philosophical manner. "There comes a time in any man's life when I women legs are closed forever to him. This generally happens in later years…you're just an early developer."

"Gee thanks." Came Evin's sarcastic voice, muffled from being pressed into the ground.

"And because you started early, you get to go through menopause all that earlier!" Daine said happily, giving Evin a large smile. Everyone stared at her deadpanned.

"I just can't see how a thirty year old would go out with someone with the maturity of a three year old with some sort of mental disease that leaves it retarded." Miri said to Numair.

He sighed. "Yes, I suppose we're going to have to work on that."

Evin was staring again and Daine was looking at him suspiciously again.

"There's a fat happy person coming straight for us." He mumbled.

Daine looked over at the woman. A cheerful grin on her face with cherry red cheeks and a chin that wobbled on every step.

Evin and Daine recoiled in revulsion; this caught the attention of Numair and Miri.

They looked up just as the large woman with her stupid smiling face reached them. A stack of papers was under one sweat-stained arm.

"Hi there!" She chirped cheerfully. "Would you like to hear more about our lord and saviour?"

"Oh, I'd _love_ to really but I'm too busy practising witchcraft and becoming a lesbian." Daine said sarcastically.

The woman blinked and laughed like it was all a big joke. Her body wobbled wildly except it was like each jellied part of her wobbled separately to make her seem like a giant bowl of wobbly stuff. "Hahaha, I like your sense of humour, dear."

"I suppose someone has to." Miri mumbled.

"I'm Jan Uusoae."

"Evin."

"Miri."

"Daine."

"Numair, pleased to meet you."

"What pleasant names you all have. You know, I have a fun group of people who meet every week at my house for a little get together. We sing songs, and recite for our lord…we even sacrifice a few animals." She gave a huge wink and laughed again. "It's a mixed group of all ages. We want a few more young people though; would you be interested in coming to see what we're all about?"

"Absolutely," Evin gushed. "I love cults!"

Jan giggled again, her chins quivering uncontrollably."Great then!" She gave them a flyer from under her arm. Daine took with between pinched fingertips; those sweat stains looked nasty.

"It starts at twelve, but most turn up around eleven thirty so any time between then is fine-diddly-ine. And it's semi-formal; most wear dark colours. I hope to see you there! Bye now dearies." She wobbled away down the path.

Daine stared after her. "Jesus, it's like she had silicone implants in her face."

Numair kicked her lightly with his foot. "Daine, don't be so supercilious. You can't judge that poor woman by her weight."

"So we're going to a cult party tonight. Thanks Evin." Miri said sarcastically.

"Oh come one Minx, what else were you going to do?"

"Something involving me not going to a cult party. But thanks to Larse's big mouth and bigger gay factor that's not an option anymore."

"And I was going to enjoy a quiet evening with a glass of red wine though that idea went down the drain the second I decided to see my dear Magelet this morning. Though an evening with her in it wouldn't be entirely unpleasant." he mused.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Daine said seriously.

He looked down at her. "Unfortunately, I have some sort of internal impulse that doesn't allow me to let you go off to strange houses for even stranger religious gatherings at the witching hour." He reached down and gave her hand a brief squeeze before letting it go, lest anyone see.

"Fan-Freakin-Tabulous," Miri cheered. "We're going to a cult party!"

**_So they're going to a religious gathering…or are they. There's something fishy about that woman, can you see what it is? This chapter was irritating to write and I still don't' like parts of it. I had to delete a while page of writing because I didn't like it. Basically this has been a filler, I didn't know what to do with this chapter but thankfully Jan helped me out and gave me an opening. It's mainly been a chapter full of little quotey think I've thought up and needed a use for. Anyways review and you get a cyber cookie._**

**_Though I am not naturally honest, I am sometimes by chance…_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	15. Huzzah for Cult Parties

**_Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Stupidity can be defined in many ways.

Stupidity is not listening to your instincts.

Stupidity is letting three possibly insane teenagers talk you into attending a suspicious religious gathering.

Numair felt he was being stupid as he leant on a lamppost, waiting at the corner of the street he was meeting his mad girlfriend and her two peculiar friends at eleven-thirty at night.

An inquisitive person by nature, Numair generally asked dozens questions before undertaking any challenge. Now he didn't even know the name of the religion that Jan Uusoae had invited them too.

Why didn't he know the name of the religion?

Why wasn't he asking questions?

Why was he just going along with it without any thought for the consequences?

How did he, head scientist at the Tortallan scientific research foundation, allow a sixteen year-old talk him into such a ridiculous idea?

In fact, why was he asking himself questions he clearly had no answer to?

He could only hypothesize that part of his connection with the three teens was a sense of mislaid youth, a recollection of his younger wilder years. This was the stuff that midlife crises are made of.

"God, am I having a midlife crisis at thirty?" He pondered a loud. The next moment a being crashed into him, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. Numair was knocked back a few steps but quickly regained his balance and looked bewildered at the face positioned nose to nose with him.

Blood red eyes stared at into his black ones.

"Damn, I hope not." Daine said, apparently oblivious to how close their faces were. "I could not take your emotionally disturbed bitching about how life is half over so you should start wearing 'youthful' clothing and screwing teenyboppers…Hi."

"Hi." Numair said back.

Daine looked around searching for a topic. "So…how's it going?"

"No worse than when you saw me a couple of hours ago."

"Oh, right. Wanna have sex?"

"Daine, now is not the time. Where's the other psychotic adoles- I mean dear friends of yours?"

Daine looked at him suspiciously. "Were you about to say psychotic adolescents?" she asked suspiciously.

Numair shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it Magelet, that would be slander."

"Right." Daine looked around awkwardly again.

Numair raised an eyebrow. "Are you comfortable?" He asked.

Daine looked down; she was still wrapped around shrugged. "Pretty much. Oh, and Miri and Evin are coming at some undistinguished point in time; Miri is doing her hair and Evin is still at work."

"Evin works? Where?" Numair asked curiously.

Daine got a glint in her eye. "Peek-a-boo boutique." She answered innocently.

"The sex shop?!" Numair repeated incredulously.

"Yeah," Daine got a faraway dreamy expression on her face. "Evin has the best job ever. Picture being surrounded by vibrators and novelty condoms all day long."

"Sounds heavenly." Numair stated sardonically.

Daine looked at him again. "Your wenis is heavenly. My darling _Kissiewookum_" she rubbed her nose against his playfully.

(A/n Btw that was not a spelling error. Your wenis is the skin on your elbow.)

Numair ran his tongue along her bottom lip. "Not as much as your canthus, Hunny Wunny Cakes."

Daine caught his tongue in hers. "Frenum Glandis, Snookie Wookum Weetie Bunny Pie."

Numair licked back. "Pudendum, Snuggycake."

Their tongues entwined, drowsily enjoying each other's taste. Random breaks for breath in which more pet names were uttered, getting more and more nonsensical.

"Moopsiebunkerpooh."

"Schnooglesmooch."

"Nookumschmoopie." Numair laughed and kissed her hard, shoving his hot tongue into her willing mouth. Daine's grip around his neck and waist tightened and she flicked his tongue with her own, taunting him.

His hands came underneath her ass and he shifted her up to get better access to her neck while he ground into her. Daine whimpered as his tongue ran along her throat and she let out a small scream when he bit down hard. Hot wetness covered the spot as his tongue lapped up any blood from broken skin.

"Well, that's going to leave a mark."

The couple froze and two pairs of surprised eyes shot open as they turned around. Miri and Evin stood a few meters away watching with blatant interest.

"Fuck." Numair swore hoarsely and he gently let Daine down.

"I'm sure you were getting to it." Evin remarked snidely.

Miri cuffed him across the head. "And now we won't be able to watch. Thanks to your big mouth…and outsized gay factor."

"What's my gay factor got to do with this?" Evin glared at Miri, rubbing his head.

"Nothing, I just like informing you of the fact that you're brink of homosexuality."

"I'm not gay. I'm just metrosexual; a straight man who embraces the homosexual lifestyle." he added for Numair's benefit.

Numair glared, still irked about his make out session being interrupted.

"You can't be mad about us interrupting your kiss when you knew we were coming and that was the reason you were standing there making out in the first place. Though not exactly the kissing part, but the standing there part!" Miri chided.

"I like your hair." Daine suddenly said in a completely normal tone of voice; Miri had dyed her hair pitch black with a fringe of fluorescent pink.

"Thank you." Miri replied cordially.

"What stunning hues you people create." Numair commented, giving Daine's own pink hair a tweak.

"Oh look Miri, we've been demoted to 'you people'." Daine said cynically.

"Yes, that happens alarmingly often." Miri agreed sadly. "Almost as soon as people meet us."

"No wonder no one wants to hang out with us." Daine wailed.

Evin gave an obvious cough which they ignored.

"I feel so alone in the world except for you Daze, for you are the light in my dark dreary days, the wind beneath my wings as one might say."

"If one had no taste in music." Daine countered. "Perhaps we should try a more modern approach; Miri, you are the Marijuana in my joint."

"And you Daine are the texts on my phone."

"The silicon in my implants."

"The waves of orgasmic pleasure during my climax."

"The sperm in my balls." Evin declared.

Daine shuddered. "That's gross, Larse."

"I love you, Daine."

"I love you too, Miri."

"I love you guys as well."

"Yet, no one loves you Evin. Ironic that."

"Hate to interrupt your…love…fest…thing," Numair said slowly, trying to describe exactly what that just was. "But shouldn't we be going?"

Daine looked at the clock on her phone. "It's like, forty five past eleven."

"Quarter to." Numair corrected automatically.

Daine's expression darkened, Miri slapped a palm to her forehead.

"Idiot." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Daine asked frigidly.

Numair looked over to her in surprise. "Hmm?"

"Do you have a problem with the way I say time?"

"Not really, I was just correcting you. You said 'forty five past eleven' when you should have said 'quarter to'." he looked with confusion to Miri and Evin who were both shaking their heads vigorously. "It's the accurate way to say it."

"AND WHO THE FUCK DECIDED THAT?" Daine suddenly shrieked. "WHO DECIDED THAT QUARTER FUCKING TO WAS THE RIGHT WAY TO TELL TIME? WHY DOES EVERY FUCKING PERSON HAVE AN ISSUE WITH THE WAY I TELL TIME?"

Numair raised an eyebrow. "It's the way most people have been taught." He informed her.

"Don't encourage her!" Miri hissed out of the corner of her mouth and Daine started on another tirade.

"WELL, IT'S NOT THE WAY I'VE BEEN TAUGHT. I AM SO SICK AND BLOODY TIRED OF PEOPLE CORRECTING ME ON TELLING TIME. IT STILL MEANS THE SAME IT'S JUST SAID DIFFERENTLY…"

"Shut her up." Evin told him, covering his ears.

"How?" Numair asked desperately, also covering his ears.

"Use your imagination!" Evin shot back.

Numair reached across and yanked Daine by the waist to him, cutting her off mid-rant by slamming his mouth back on hers.

Evin rolled his eyes. "I said 'be original'; anyone could have thought of that!"

They ignored him and continued kissing.

"Oh great, now we're never going to make it." Miri complained. "And I got all fancy for nothing." She plucked at a ruffle on her sheer black skirt, barely covering torn tights with a tight leather vest top.

"Well I think you look hot." Evin flattered.

"We're not having sex."

"Damn." Evin turned his attention back to the two lovers. "Okay Numaine, that's enough face sucking for today. Now it's time to go to the fat person's place." He clapped his hands twice for further effect. With a content sigh they separated.

"I like kissing you." Daine whispered.

"I like kissing you too." Numair whispered back.

"Joanie loves Chachi!" Evin said loudly. There was an awkward silence where everyone turned to looked at him weirdly.

"…what?" Daine asked finally.

"Dodge ball: A true Underdog Story; If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball."

"Since when have you tried to dodge a wrench?" Miri said interested.

"Since when have I ever tried to dodge balls?" Evin countered.

Another awkward silence.

He winced. "That came out wrong."

Numair clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure it did, my homosexual friend."

Evin looked at him in horror. "No! Not you too, I'M NOT GAY!" He screamed out loudly.

"HEY!" Some guy poked his head out the window. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I CARE JACKASS?!" Daine hollered back.

Evin looked at her calmly. "Daine, please try to restrain your inner New Yorker."

"I'm not making any promises." Daine warned.

"I like Daine's inner New Yorker; I find her amusing." Miri said.

Numair looked around at each of them. "Clearly I am the only one here who does not find it strange that Daine apparently has duel personalities."

"We've made peace with it." Evin assured him.

Daine hit him.

Miri hit him.

Evin hit himself.

"You're such a sheep, Larse." Miri sighed and linked arms with him. "Always following the crowd."

"Baa…" Daine agreed.

"Maa Maa." Evin argued back.

Daine flicked her hand at him. "Baa Baa Maa Baa…Braa." She said nonchalantly.

Miri and Numair both raised an eyebrow; Miri's amused and Numair's bemused.

Evin shook his hair out of his eyes angrily. "You win this time Sarrasri but I'll get you…and you're little dog too!"

Miri groaned. "Oh you loser! Why would you quote_ that_ movie?"

"I still think that 'somewhere over the rainbow' is a reference to Dorothy's wistful lesbian lust-filled thoughts."

"I thought she was into the scarecrow?"

"No, she would want to be with someone who can't put his full self into the relationship."

"Is this normal?" Numair asked Daine, gesturing to the other two still pondering.

"If you mean is it normal that we regularly debate over Dorothy's sexuality then yes. Yes this is normal."

"She has sparkly red shoes for God's sake." Evin cried.

"How is that a judgement of whether Dorothy is a lesbian or not?" Miri demanded "Daine is wearing sparkly red shoes right now!"

They both looked over to Daine, wearing high red glittery pumps, torn black suspended tights and a scarlet red corset like dress made of black embroidered Chinese silk. Plus a whole heap of heavy gold necklaces.

"Daine, are you a lesbian?" Evin asked.

"No." Daine replied.

"Well that theory goes down the drain." Miri said.

"Which one? That lesbians all have sparkly red shoes or that my girlfriend is a lesbian?" Numair asked dryly.

Miri looked affronted. "Well, from the evidence provided with both Kaddar and Perin, I could only deduct that Daine had some sort of aura around her that turned her boyfriends' gay. Look out 'Nookumschmoopie', pretty soon you'll be the one wearing glittery red stilettos."

"Perhaps only men with glittery red shoes are gay?" Evin suddenly pondered.

Miri hit him on the arm. "Dude! All men that own glittery red shoes are gay."

"I only own glittery red shoes for my ballet dancing." Numair interjected. Everyone stared at him.

"AHA!" Miri stabbed a finger at him "It's happened already!"

"I'm joking." Numair said flatly.

Miri stopped jumping up and down. "Well…there's still time," Her eyes narrowed and looked back and forth suspiciously. "Yes…BWAHAHAHA!" Everyone ignored her burst of manic laughter.

"What religion is this party for?" Numair changed the subject.

Evin shrugged. "Why would I know?"

"Because you're the one that lady gave the pamphlet to." Numair reminded him.

"Well yeah, but it's not as if I read it."

Numair looked at him blankly. "Just out of interest, can you read?"

Evin scratched the back of his head. "Reasonably well, I just choose not to most of the time."

Numair held out his hand. "Give it to me."

"Gladly, though I think that Daine will object to our relationship. Perhaps you should talk it over with her before we do anything we might regret later."

"I told you so Daisy, you have an _aura…_" Miri whispered to Daine who elbowed her.

"I wouldn't mind you kissing." She told them. "Guys making out is hot."

"So true." Miri drooled.

Numair looked at them helplessly. "I meant the flyer."

Daine deflated. "Oh," She pouted. "Though it would still be alright with me."

"I'm sure it won't be necessary." Numair assured her and took the flyer from Evin who was sulking.

"Daisy! Your boyfriend doesn't find me attractive!"

"I wonder why." Numair muttered. He cleared his throat and reading aloud in a lively commercial accent. "Hey You! Prepare yourself for a night of exciting worship of our lord and saviour! Fun for all ages with a clown distraction for the kids. Non-alcoholic drinks and enticing nibbles will be provided. Please dress according and join us for a night of fun surprises and even more fun worshipping! RSVP to Ms Jan Uusoae, head worshipper and prophetess to our lord. 666 Chaos Street, Tortall. Instruments for the main event will be provided." He returned to his normal tone of voice. "This sounds absolutely revolting. It doesn't even say what religion they are worshipping."

"Calm down Numair," Daine said reassuringly. "They're worshipping God. It says in the bible that you're not allowed to kill so I doubt they're murderers."

"How do you know?" Miri challenged. "You've never even read the bible."

Daine held up a finger. "Yes, but I have read Cosmopolitan magazine."

"Touché." Miri shook her hand.

"But that makes no sense." Numair said.

"Dude, they're chicks," Evin said. "Making no sense is what they're good at. That and pleasuring a man."

Daine and Miri turned around slowly.

Daine slapped him hard on the head. "The time for women to be a man's plaything has finished."

Miri karate chopped him on the arm. "Free the beast!" She yelled.

"You have absolutely no idea about women do you?" Numair stated calmly to Evin as he was getting beaten up by his two best friends.

Evin groaned. "Never leave a man down!" He called desperately.

Numair crossed his arms and watched in amusement. "And if said man is an imbecile who deserves everything he gets?"

"You are a traitor to man, Salmalín!"

Numair got a wicked glint in his eye. "The woman is a sacred vessel and should be treated with respect and awe. For each woman is unique and beautiful. Even more so you two." He held out his hands and linked with Miri and Daine. "Come ladies, we wouldn't want to rob the party of your delightful presences." He added to Evin over his shoulder. "I'm not a traitor to man Evin, I just know how to handle women."

"Smarmy bastard." Evin muttered with admiration as he linked up with Miri on her other side.

The house of Jan Uusoae was cheery looking with colourful flower beds which were illuminated by the fairy lights strung around the window. Inside was brightly lit and they could see people milling around inside chatting and eating the nibbles mentioned in the flyer.

Daine nudged Numair. "See, it's not the bloodthirsty cult gathering that you think it is."

"If memory serves correct Magelet, _you_ were the one continually referring to it as a cult."

"All religions are cults."

"Religions give hope to people, a bigger power to look up to. Though, as a scientist, I am aware of the inadequacies and hypocrisy of virtually every religion."

"With your nose you look Jewish." Miri informed him.

Numair's hand immediately came up to cover his nose. Daine glared, heavily affronted.

"Hey Miri," She said in a taunting tone. "You have freckles."

Miri looked at her strangely. "…and?"

Daine smiled vaguely. "Well, that's obviously a sign of a scientologist."

"That makes no sense."

"It makes as much sense as you 'auditing' your body to force the alien's out of it. I've made peace with my Thetan. She's called Fran and has a dirty sense of humour."

Numair laughed. Miri was saved from a response by the door swinging open with a creak. They looked over to the doorway filled almost completely up by a heavily bulky woman.

"Well, don't you all look nice? Please come in." Jan beamed as she wobbled back to allow them a small space to squeeze past her into the house. She walked ahead of them into a room, faces all turned towards the new entrants.

"Everyone," Jan called out, clapping her hands together. "We have some new members to add to our little group. This is their first time so they're understandably nervous. Say hello to Daine, Miri, Numair and Evin." She said, pointing to each person in turn. Everyone in the room murmured a 'hello' in simultaneous monotonous greeting.

"That's creepy and gross." Evin muttered out of the corner of his mouth. The other three nodded.

"I'll just leave you to meet them on your own." Jan looked apologetic. "Only, I have to finish the preparations in the main room." She took a plate off a table. "There's nibbles?" She offered feebly before disappearing to the next room.

Daine took the tray. "Mini gherkin? Or at least I think it's a gherkin." She held it temptingly under Numair's nose. He declined politely.

"A weird decoration choice." Miri commented looking down at the tray.

The gherkins were designed to look like slugs in a brown mud like sauce; there were some sort of red jelly like substance that looked vaguely like a chopped finger and an unidentified item that looked like a piece of brain.

"Yum…" Evin said weakly.

"I dare you to eat the brain." Daine said to Miri.

"Why don't' you?"

"Because, I'm a vegetarian!"

Miri shrugged and picked up a piece of the jellied brain like substance and put it in her mouth with a slurp, much to the revulsion of Evin and Numair. She ran it round in her mouth thoughtfully and swallowed.

"It's strawberry jello." She announced.

A clown came through and honked a horn in Numair's face. He shut his eyes and went rigid. "Daine, please remove the clown before I punch it."

"That's something I'd pay to see." Daine laughed but then saw he was serious. "Oh yeah, you don't like clowns. Alright clown-dude, piss off before I take that cream pie and fudgepack it right up your arse!"

With a depressed honk the brightly coloured evil being left to go annoy others and make small children cry. Numair slumped, visibly relieved.

"Bad experiences with clowns?" Miri asked as sympathetically as she could without bursting into laughter.

Numair didn't notice nor care. "What is the point of clowns if the children they are paid to entertain are scared stiff of them?" He had a far off look in his eye, then shook the memory violently away. "My best friend Ozorne's tenth birthday party," He explained. "Fucking nightmare."

Daine looked at him scrutinising. "Is that the same best friend that-"

"Slept with my girlfriend? Yeah."

Daine looked awkwardly around. "Well, my boyfriend slept with my boyfriend." She offered weakly.

Numair laughed and the awkwardness dispersed.

Jan came back out. "Okay everyone, the festivities are A-Ok." There was a general murmur of excitement as the occupants of the room filed through a doorway. Daine, Numair, Evin and Miri followed them.

They went to a room with a tall arched ceiling made of stone, there were no benches and people appeared to be standing in a semicircle around a stone stand covered in a red velvet cloth. All of them were wearing black cloaks over their formal dress. A three pronged candle stick, a ceremonial dagger and a small leather bound book with a ribbon marking one of its pages all sat on the altar.

A thin sallow faced woman made her way up to them, a few robes in her arms. "Janny asked me to help you get a feel of how we do things. Here are your ceremonial robes, oh and you'll need these for the ceremony." She held out four elaborately carved daggers.

Miri grabbed them eagerly. "Awesome. Julie won't let me have knives in the house-not that I pay any attention. Yay for sexual fetishes!"

Daine examined her robe. Made of a heavy black material, there was a small red upside-down pentacle embellished on the back. She put it on. "How do I look?"

Evin appraised her. "Very cult chic."

"I have a weird feeling about this." Numair said holding up his own robe. "The upside-down pentacle is a sign of devil worship."

Daine poked him. "Haven't you read the Da Vinci code? The pentacle is a pagan sign of the goddess. Maybe they're pagans and we're going to join in on that awesome sex ritual in the book."

Numair eyed her and put on his robe. "I highly doubt it, Daine."

But she wasn't listening. "-and then we'll join in of course. Yay! Orgy!"

Numair looked at her exasperated.

"Hurry up!" Miri called from where she and Evin had already joined the circle, indicating to two vacant spots in the circle.

When Numair and Daine took their places there was absolute silence. Jan Uusoae walked slowly up to the stand, her cheery demeanour was gone and she looked quite chilling and dark. The fat on her face creating shadowed areas on her features and her eyes glowed slightly with exhilaration.

Numair watched her dubiously and leant over to whisper. "I really have a bad feeling about this…"

"Calm down, babe." Daine whispered back and put her hand in his.

Jan looked around the sombre circle of people all watching her with rapt expressions, all except Numair who looked wary, Daine who was studying her and Miri and Evin who looked bored. She smiled and Daine couldn't help but wonder how she didn't notice how many teeth Jan had before or how uncannily sharp they looked in the dim light.

"We, his loyal followers stand here before his greatness, pledging ourselves. Our lives. Our souls to him."

"I hate hard-core religious people." Daine muttered.

Numair frowned even deeply.

"For we are not worthy, we stand here today and we are not worthy of him. We are** slugs**!" She barked suddenly. Miri jumped. "We are disgusting animals compared to his infinite greatness. We are not worthy."

"Speak for yourself, girlfriend." Evin muttered looking at the nails on one hand. "I know I'm fabulous."

Miri stifled a laugh.

"We are not worthy of his afterlife. Yes due to the infinite wisdom and kindness of our lord and saviour we are promised a place in his home of brimstone and blaze, away from the deceptively sweet land of our lords enemy." She spat.

Numair's eyes widened as his brain sorted out the pieces. "Daine, we have to leave now!" He said urgently and lowly.

"Why?" Daine asked keeping one eye on Jan.

A low chanting and stomping of feet had begun around them, filling the room with eerie noises. Jan let out a hissing noise and her eyes rolled around.

"We live to serve you master! We bleed for you!"

All the people in robes pulled out their daggers and drew across their palm the five pointed upside-down pentacle star. They simultaneously held out their palms and let the blood drip freely into the circle.

"Holy shit." Miri said.

The worshippers threw their heads back chanting as one. "_We bleed for our lord_."

Numair, pulled Daine gently and subtly backwards out of the circle. Daine pulled Miri who hit Evin who followed them.

The chanting built to a crescendo and Jan Uusoae threw back her head and screamed.

"Hail our lord! Hail our saviour! HAIL SATAN!"

"Oh shit." Numair muttered.

**_Well, did any of you suspect that? I was going to let it go on but it was getting too long, my back is sore and I have to go to bed. I also found out some interesting information today…I can do backflips on the trampoline! Yay me! I hope I haven't offended anyone with the devil worshipping. I'll see y'all next time…tootles!_**

**_Men will wrangle for religion; write for it; fight for it; die for it; anything but-live for it..._**

**_Love Queen Cocaine _**

**_XXX_**


	16. Chicken Soup isn't a metaphor

_**Mrawr! I'm back. I had to update all my other fics so I'm sorry for the long wait. But I'm here now anyways. Here's chapter sixteen of LA, enjoy!**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Numair, pulled Daine gently and subtly backwards out of the circle. Daine pulled Miri, who hit Evin, who followed them._

_The chanting built to a crescendo and Jan Uusoae threw back her head and screamed._

_"Hail our lord! Hail our saviour! HAIL SATAN!"_

_"Oh shit." Numair muttered._

They had walked into some sort of underground devil worshipping that took place in a friendly neighborhood.

What were the freaking odds of that happening?

Numair inwardly hit himself again, and again, until he was dizzy from the resulting mental concussion. How could he not have seen this coming?

"Fuck it all, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He whispered furiously under his breath.

Daine glanced at him. "I guess now would be the opportune time to leave." She said calmly.

Miri appraised the cult worshippers, still locked in a frenzy of blood and chanting. "Ah so," She said, rubbing her chin. "The religious cult party turned out to be a front for a devil-worshipping cult ceremony."

"Didn't see this happening." Evin put in.

Numair glared at them all. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Fitting." Miri sniggered under her breath.

"We're in grievous danger!"

"Oh," Daine said confusedly. "Would you rather we panicked? I can do panicked."

"No I do not want you to panic." Numair snapped. "I want us to get the hell out of here. I want to live through tonight!"

"And we will," Daine assured him.

"How do you know?" He demanded hotly. "We are about five meters away from Satan worshippers who wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice us to their lord."

They didn't notice the chanting slowly cease.

Daine shrugged. "I know because I'm not going to die tonight. In fact I have absolutely no intention of dying at sixteen."

"Hey guys…" Miri said suddenly, they ignored her.

"I'd hardly think you'd have a choice." Numair snapped back heatedly.

"Guys-" Miri tried again with more urgency.

"I always have a choice. I'm too damned stubborn to die just yet." Daine said calmly. "We are going to live through this night, Numair, and once it's over and we're laughing in relief, I shall say 'I told you so' in an annoying singsong voice and you will have to concede to my brilliance."

"NUMAIR AND DAINE, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO MIRI!" Evin bellowed.

They looked up, finally.

"Thank you Evin." Miri said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" Numair demanded in a half strangled voice. "Do you want to draw attention to us?"

A new, colder voice joined the conversation. "I'm afraid it's too late for that, Mr Salmalín."

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Miri said as they all looked up slowly to see the entirely of cult watching them with the ceremonial daggers still in their hands. The one who had spoken was Jan Uusoae, smiling cheerily at them despite the coldness of her tone.

"Hi," Daine waved cautiously. "We were just, um, leaving."

Numair pulled her hand down violently.

"Are you now?" Jan asked deceptively pleasantly. "You're not staying for the celebrations?"

"Erm, no thanks."

Jan tilted her head to the side causing the skin to flap to the side giving her a lopsided look. "Why not?"

Daine grimaced at the sight. "It's not really our cup of tea, in a matter of speaking. You see," She paused dramatically. "I'm actually an Atheist."

Evin nodded. "And I am…Amish." He tried in an unsuccessfully convincing tone. "And Miri here is a scientologist, as you can see by the freckles." He put an arm around Miri who glared at him.

Daine elbowed Numair who raised a hand. "Jewish." He admitted.

"HA, I KNEW IT!" Miri yelled, stabbing an accusing finger at him.

Daine kicked her, Numair kicked her, and Evin kicked her, perhaps harder than necessary.

"So as you can see," Numair continued where Daine had left off. "Each of us have our individual elected beliefs and though your, erm, 'faith' is intriguing, it's not really something we would be interested in joining. Thank you for your orientation though. It was very…educational in a sense."

Uusoae nodded, still smiling her crocodile smile.

"Now," Numair put a directing arm around the three teenagers. "We must go, it's past their bedtime, as you may imagine, and I must get them home. Thank you for a…_pleasant_ evening." He stressed the word pleasant and quickly turned them towards the exit.

Jan laughed behind him. "And you just think that I'm going to let you walk out of here with your teenage slut and her loudmouthed friends when knowing our secret?" She said coldly.

Numair winced.

Daine poked him in the arm. "She called me a slut."

Numair blindly swatted at her. "Not the time, Magelet," He said under his breath.

Evin and Miri poked him in the other arm. "She called us loudmouthed." They protested.

"You are loudmouthed. In fact, you're loudmouthed inbreeds." Daine informed them snootily over Numair shoulder.

Miri snorted. "Sarrasri, even your 'tutoring sessions' are a cover for your sexual relations, therefore you are a slut. Can we get on with the not being here anymore? Cos me being around psychopaths is not good for my complexion."

"Or my hair," Evin said, patting his platinum locks. "It's flat." He said sadly.

Numair face-palmed. Daine, remembering how he stopped her doing that earlier on that day, glared sulkily. "So you're the only one allowed self-destruction in the form of face hitting?"

Numair looked like he wanted to hit her. "I really don't understand how you can just stand there without realizing the danger we are currently in!"

Daine shrugged. "Oh, it pops into my mind every so often."

Miri was busy yelling back to Jan Uusoae. "-so you can't call one of my best friends a slut, imply that her thirty year old boyfriend is a pedophile and then call me and my other best friend loudmouthed because you are FAT. That's F-A-T in case your obesity obscures your ability to spell or if you're ghetto in which case you would spell it P-H-A-T but you're not black you're pasty-faced so that makes you a WIGGER!"

"Hmm," Evin said to Numair. "Now would be a good time to commence with the 'getting away' right?" He asked civilly.

Numair nodded breathlessly and seized Daine while Evin took Miri, still screaming insults, and they bolted amidst Jan's screech of "AFTER THEM!" and the twenty or so cult worshipper in their heavy robes, and with ceremonial daggers clutched in their hand, running behind them.

They ran out through into the lounge, the front door was in sight for a split-second before the sallow faced woman they met before and another strongly built man stood in front of it.

They split apart, each dodging the arms that reached for them. Numair and Evin sprinting left and Miri and Daine somehow finding themselves running upstairs.

They crashed into the hallway and fell into one of the bathrooms. Daine slammed the door and locked it behind them then put a chair under the doorknob for good measure. Miri walked over to the window.

"Why did we choose to go upstairs?" She wondered. "Now we have like a two story jump to get down there."

"Bad choice of judgment in a crisis." Daine said, leaning against the door. Someone started pounding on it from the other side.

"I need to pee." Miri said, spotting the toilet.

"Bad choice of _timing_ in a crisis." Daine glared at her.

Miri shrugged. "I had apple juice at the party. You know that apple juice goes right through me."

"Why did you drink the apple juice?"

"When I go to the toilet in other people's houses, I can then check out their stuff in the bathroom." Miri said wickedly.

Daine tried the window but it only opened about ten inches; a metal security device stopping it from going further. She wriggled it agitatedly before sitting on the side of the bathtub in a huff.

"This stupid thing's stopping it from going further." She said in annoyance. Miri was snooping in the medicine cabinet above the porcelain sink.

"Miri, what the fuck?" Daine said, taking her anger out on her friend. "We're in a possibly life threatening situation with crazy loons after our blood, separated from Numair and Evin and you want to go looking through their shit?"

"Their shit happens to include a nail file which we are going to use to get that window locker thing off!" Miri said, holding up the thin metal instrument triumphantly.

Daine jumped up. "Dude, that's fucking genius!"

"I love you too, babe." Miri said before getting to work, unscrewing the screws attaching the device to the window.

The pounding at the door got worse when they realized that the two girls were inside. A scraping noise showed that the cult worshippers were using their ceremonial daggers to dig at the wood around the lock. Another slam against the door and a small crack appeared in the wood.

"Holy fuck Miri, hurry up!" Daine said frantically.

"Not helping, Daze." Miri said distractedly. "Try to find something to stop them when they come."

Daine looked around for something, anything to help them. Her eyes fell on a can of deodorant. She smirked.

"Hey Mi, you by any chance got a light?"

"Smoking definitely not helpful, though it is desired."

"I take it you do have a light."

"Down my boobs." Miri replied helpfully. She squeaked when Daine shoved her hand down there. "Dude! I've told you I don't like you like that right?"

"Shut up and work harder, wench." Daine scowled and took the lighter. She laughed as there was a particularly violent smash which formed more cracks.

"Once those losers actually manage to get in here operation FT will begin"

"Operation FT?" Miri asked, pulling out a screw and getting to work on another.

"You will see…" Daine said diabolically. Then suddenly changing tones she asked. "Hey, where are the guys anyway?"

Numair and Evin had turned left, dodging beefy arms and sprinting into what seemed like a kitchen.

Full of bubbling pots on a large stove and shiny metal instruments of doom and sautéing – plus a blender. Evin shuddered at that last one.

He turned to Numair expectantly. "Well you're the smart scientist dude, any plans Num?" (A/n Pronounced Nume, like rhyming with tomb)

"Well, I could construct a portal out of the soup, three spoons and a whisk that would transport us outside." Numair mused.

"Really?" Evin said hopefully. "That's awesome!"

"And scientifically impossible." Numair said scornfully.

Evin scowled. "No time for crappy humor, Salmalín. Lives are at stake. Beautiful people's lives."

"Don't unattractive people get a chance at life?" Numair asked sardonically.

"Sacrifices must be made." Evin replied as the door burst open.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind making some for our Lord." Jan said, her eyes glittering.

"Why can't you do it? You're fat and ugly." Evin complained. "I actually have a chance at succeeding at life."

Jan stepped forward and Numair seized one of the soup pots on the stove and hurled it at her. She shrieked as the boiling hot liquid scalded her skin.

"That poor soup." Evin saluted as they ran through another door. "A braver soul there never was."

"How are we going to get out here?" Numair asked, searching for an exit in the drawing room. There was a pool table, a television and sound system. A large window showed a fenced in backyard with a pool. "And where are Daine and Miri?"

"Why do you assume I have the answers to those questions?"

"I was asking a higher power than you."

"Dude," Evin looked at him, shaking his head in disbelief. "This is like a house of the devil. God's not going to be around."

"You are possibly the least helpful person in a crisis to be around." Numair muttered grabbing a pool stick and throwing another to Evin as the cult ran into the room lead by Jan Uusoae whose face was an angry red with blistering down the right side.

"You'll pay for that!" She screamed and the cult surged forwards with daggers in their hands. Numair skillfully deflected them with the pool stick.

"You've done this before." Evin accused.

"Many times," Numair replied, spinning the stick and shoving it in the gut of the large man blocking the door before, he bent over winded. "I wasn't always respectable."

"Ah right, the nipple piercing thing. Daine told us." Evin said before hitting a random woman on the head with his own stick.

"Does she tell you everything?" Numair demanded, sweeping the stick along and tripping up a few people. Evin shot a quick beaming smile before breaking a guy's nose.

"I know that you crinkle your nose when you orgasm."

"E-excuse me?" Numair said in a choked voice.

"It's time to blow this Popsicle stand, Numy-baby!" Evin yelled and threw the pool stick hard against the large glass window on the opposite wall, cracking it. He then seized Numair by the collar of his shirt and jumped onto the pool table. They ran across it and covering their faces, threw themselves through the large window onto the lawn outside.

Miri looked down at the sound of shattering glass. "Oh look, there's the man-whores!"

Daine strode over to have a look. "Gawd, talk about melodramatic." She sighed. A splintering sounded behind them and both Daine and Miri looked up as a large chunk of the door broke off and a hand reached through and unlocked the door.

"Daine, plan, um, 'FC' ready?" Miri asked nervously.

"It's FT." Daine replied grabbing the spray deodorant and lighter. "It stands for flamethrower."

Miri stared at her. "Your brilliant plan is to spray a lit aerosol can at them?"

"Tcha!" Daine replied happily.

"It's absolutely ferocious!" Miri complimented.

The door rattled but the chair placed under the doorknob stopped it from being opened.

"HA!" Daine crowed.

The chair skidded on the floor and fell down.

"Aw." Daine said sadly.

The door flew open and Daine stepped forwards and sprayed the deodorant at them while lighting the lighter under in the spray. The cult group fell back as a jet of flame shot out at them. Daine and Miri cackled. The aerosol can ran out and the flame diminished.

"Aw." They said together sadly.

The group moved forwards again but stopped as a single figure pushed through them. Jan Uusoae, panting hard as if she'd run to get here, snarled at them.

"Ew, what happened to your face?" Daine asked in interest.

"Your boyfriend threw soup at me before he and that other menace smashed a window and escaped!" Jan barked at them.

Daine scratched the back of her head. "Oh, well I'm dreadfully sorry for his behaviour. But keep in mind, you are trying to kill us."

Jan took another step forwards and Daine took one back.

"And I'm going to succeed with you two. Then my fellow followers will capture those stupid men before they can go to the police. I'm going to give a special punishment for the tall one for what he did to my face."

"Yeah, you kind of look uglier than before if that's possible." Miri added in.

"You'll be joining him, loudmouth." Jan snarled.

"Miri, how we going with the e-s-c-a-p-e?" Daine asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"I can spell, and you aren't going to escape. Not this high up." Jan said harshly.

Daine blinked innocently. "Oh did I spell that wrong? I mean to spell e-s-c-a-r-g-o-t which is like snails or something. We were, um, cooking it for you…yeah."

Jan didn't look convinced.

"One screw left and it is being a bitch." Miri said. Jan reached into her robe and pulled out a large nasty looking knife.

"Miri, Leave. Now. We. Must." Daine said in quick words.

Miri gave an impatient tug at the metal security device. "It won't fucking budge!" she wailed.

"For fucks sakem" Daine hissed. Jan lunged at her as she turned and ran to the window with Miri. One well-placed kick later and the window was open. Miri leant onto the ledge.

"Aim for the pool!" She called behind her. Pushing off from the edge she yelled out "TIMBER!"

Daine, jumping straight after, yelled. "IDIOT! IT'S GERONI-" She was cut off by hitting the pool with a huge splash much to the surprise of Evin and Numair.

It took her a few precious seconds to get her bearings underwater but she eventually broke the surface with a gasp and swum to the edge where Numair pulled her out and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jan screeched from above them. "COME BACK HERE! GET THEM!" There was a ruckus inside the house and Daine, Numair, Evin and Miri sprinted towards the fence which they climbed clumsily over.

This lead to another backyard they ran through and another and another until they finally rested no less than five streets away. Exhilaration and adrenaline pumped through them and they collapsed in laughter.

"I owe you a told you so." Daine said to Numair through her giggles. "So, I told you so."

He tickled her, still amidst the joys of survival. "So you did, Magelet. And let me say that that was the stupidest most reckless thing I've done in over ten years."

"Did you enjoy it?" Evin asked, stretched out on the pavement.

Numair thought it over. "I do believe I did."

"How did you get out?" Miri asked. "Anything involving jumping through a window has to be a wicked story."

Walking home they swapped stories, each laughing at the others adventure until Evin and Miri parted ways leaving Daine and Numair to walk companionably along.

"I can't believe you kicked ass with a pool stick!" Daine giggled.

"I can't believe you told Evin that I crinkle my nose during climax." Numair poked her in the side.

"Actually I told Miri during my dizzy post-sex happiness and _she _told Evin." Daine clarified. "She can't keep anything from him."

She shivered in the cold night. Numair wrapped his arm around her wet body. They reached her street, Daine sneezed.

"I want you to have a shower immediately when you get home." Numair told her. "I will be absolutely appalled if I find out you've let yourself become sick."

"I can't help being sick." Daine protested weakly.

"If you're 'too damned stubborn' to let yourself be killed then you can be stubborn enough not to let yourself become sick."

"Even if I do then you can feed chicken soup to my poor frail form."

"You're a vegetarian; you don't eat chicken."

"How do you even remember that? Sometimes _I_ don't even remember that I'm a vegetarian."

Numair shrugged. "One of my quirks?" He suggested.

"Nuh-uh, I'm the only one with significant quirks. Anyways the chicken soup is a metaphor."

"Chicken soup is not a metaphor. You don't even know what a metaphor is."

Daine wrinkled her nose at him. "How would you know?"

"I teach you. A metaphor is a figure of speech in which a term or phrase is applied to something to which it is not literally applicable in order to suggest a resemblance. Chicken soup is not a metaphor."

Daine stuck out her tongue at him and he licked it with his own.

"Are we going to start this again?" She asked teasingly. "I haven't quite gotten over the marks from last time." Her fingers brushed over the hickey on her neck.

Numair smiled. "Mine." He said simply.

"Possessiveness is so hot." Daine sighed pulling him into a kiss a few metres before her house. Before tongues were involved they pulled back reluctantly. It wouldn't do to have a make out session in front of Daine's house, even if Thayet and Jon were asleep.

"Goodnight, Magelet." Numair whispered.

"G'night, Numair." Daine said, exchanging one more kiss before walking up the path. She paused at the door and turned and twirled her fingers at Numair waiting for her to reach her door before he walked back down the street.

With practiced silence she let herself into the house and wandered into the kitchen in search of a snack. She was not alone however. Jon wandered in after her, having come from one of the rooms off the hallway. Daine, eating a carton of raspberry and white chocolate ice cream with a fork, looked quizzically at him.

"Why are you sleeping in a guest room?"

"Argument with Thayet and she kicked me out. It was either that or the couch."

"You should have taken the couch, it'd be uncomfortable but at least she would feel sorry for you in the morning." Daine told him. She offered the carton as he leant on the bench beside her. "Ice cream?"

He declined, instead watching her. Daine stared back at him with a raised eyebrow but continued eating her prize.

"Who's the guy?" His question made her jump slightly.

"Why?" She asked.

Jon frowned. "I have a right to know who's going out with my daughter – foster daughter." He corrected when she opened her mouth to complain.

Daine shrugged. "He's a guy."

"I can see that. I didn't get a glance at his face but he looked slightly familiar."

Daine rolled her eyes. "He has two arms, two legs and a head. Basic human appendages. No wonder his shadow looked familiar."

Jon shook his head. "I guess I missed the part when you turned from that little girl with the huge blue-grey eyes into the teenager with the…red eyes?" He took in her bloodied gaze.

Daine snorted and went back to the ice cream. "You miss a lot when you work 18 hour days."

"Not you too. Thayet was on to me about it as well. But none of you complain about the money it brings in."

"I'm sure that Kally would rather have her father than a new doll Jon. And Thayet wants her husband, you can't fault her that." A bitterness was added to the tone that made Jon frown.

"I missed the part where you became so goddamned perceptive as well." Reaching forwards he brushed a strand of hair out of Daine's eyes. "Daine, why are you wet?"

"Because that guy was really hot." Daine smirked.

Jon made a strangled noise and turned red. That was**not** what he wanted to hear from the sixteen year old.

"But seriously," Daine said, putting the ice cream back. "I had a run in with a satanic cult who wanted to kill me and I escaped by jumping out the first floor bathroom window into a pool."

"Daine, can you not be sarcastic for one second?" Jon sighed, exasperated.

"Goodnight Jon, I'm going to go to **my** room to sleep in **my** bed. Shame you can't do the same." Daine said over her shoulder as she flounced out of the kitchen, turning the lights out behind her and leaving Jon behind.

In the dark.

_**I'm on a roll with these long chapters. This was a hard start but I got into it, it was fun writing the escape scenes. Oh and by the way, Daine was shouting 'Geronimo' when she went into the pool. I didn't know if that was a little vague or not. I'm going to Wellington on Sunday! I'm so excited as everyone in my family seems to be popping our babies all of a sudden so I have a whole heap of cousins to visit. Yay! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this sage with the little piece with Jon as an ending, just to show their relationship. Much less relaxed than with Thayet. Review!**_

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

_**XXX**_


	17. Emo Kissing is HAWT

**_I'm baaaaack! I now have given metaphorical birth to another three fics so I have to update them all regularly, that's basically my excuse for neglecting you all. I'M SORRY! But here's next-ous chapter. With a hot emo-Numair!_**

**Chapter Seventeen **

Daine appraised the new 'emo-ed' Numair with barely contained gleeful lust.

His long hair was pulled half over his face with one black rimmed eyes looking through a gap in the parting. The rest of it was carefully spiked up around him while a thick streak of white was visible under the raven of his hair.

Daine drooled.

A silver ring went through the side of his lip and twice through one eyebrow that was currently raised at her. A thick ring stretched through his right ear. Black skinny jeans moulded against his longs legs and met with the black and white checked vans in his feet.

Daine drooled.

A fitting black t-shirt with the letters 'MCR' printed in white with various kinds of bracelets, some with metal spikes, some made of rubber and shaped like barbed wire. His nails were also painted black with a thick silver ring on the thumb.

Daine drooled.

"Well, this is a change." Numair commented.

Daine nodded wordlessly.

"Looking _hot_, Numair." Evin commented, coming to stand next to the man. Being almost as tall as him, he could rest his elbow on the older man's shoulder.

"Yum." Miri agreed, sitting next to Daine.

"Where the fuck did you guys come from?" Daine wanted to know.

Miri shrugged. "Around." She said vaguely. Daine decided it wasn't worth the effort to press for more and turned to stare at Numair once more.

"Hey, you know what would be really hot right now?" Miri jumped up and strolled casually over to the two guys. "If you guys kissed." She put a hand at the back of each of their heads and shoved them together.

Daine went into a dreamy daze. Miri sat down and dazed beside her. As soon as they realised what they were doing, Evin and Numair pulled back as if electrocuted.

Slowly they turned to look at each other and their heads moved together once more. Hesitantly their lips touched, and pulled back then returned more confidently. Evin hand reached round the back of Numair's neck to pull him in more while the man sucked gently on Evin's bottom lip.

Daine and Miri watched spellbound.

"That's so fucking hot." Daine whispered.

"Fuck yeah." Miri slurred back.

Something inside Daine commented upon the fact that Numair would never actually willingly kiss another boy. Especially Evin. Daine realised miserably that the voice was right and sighed sadly.

"One of my most wished for fantasy's is happening right in front of me and it's a dream."

"Huh?" Miri turned to her with a confused expression. "What makes you say that?"

Daine pointed dryly to Miri's other side. "There's a talking pack of cigarettes sitting next to you." Miri looked. The packet of smokes waved.

"I see your point." Dream-Miri smoothed one hand over her hair. "My hair's never this…orange." She frowned and examined a strand. "Daine, why is my hair orange?"

Daine sniggered. "I've always subconsciously imagined you as a ginga."

Miri swatted at her but her hand passed right through. Miri stared at her hand and then at Daine who was, by then, outright giggling.

"I guess I can't be harmed in my dreams if I don't want to." Daine mused. "Hey Numair, you're the smart one; what do you think of that?"

Numair tore his mouth away from Evin and shrugged. "I presume that if your mind becomes consciously aware of the trance it is feasible to direct the impulses to your desire." He started kissing Evin again.

Daine nodded and turned back to Miri. "Do you know what's weird? Even in my dreams he uses such big words that I don't know what the hell he's talking about."

"He said that it's possible." The cigarette packet said in a shrill voice.

Daine and Miri stared at it and burst out laughing.

"What?!" The cigarette packet demanded. "Do you have something against my voice?"

Miri tried to hold in her laugh but it burst out in a large snort. She snorted again and again and Daine noticed her snorts were sounding rather like oinks. She saw something pink out of the corner of her eye. There was a pig sitting right where Miri was with a mop of violently orange hair on top of its head.

"Now who am I going to talk to?" Daine muttered to herself angrily.

"You can speak to me." The cigarette pack shifted closer suggestively.

"Not likely, I don't smoke menthol." She decided to continue watching Numair and Evin. The pack of menthol cigarettes tugged at her sleeve.

"Daine, please, I can change!" It sobbed.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Daine shook it off her sleeve impatiently. "Get off!"

"Daine…Daine…Daine…Daine…" The high-pitched voice changed, turning low and clear. Thayet Conté's voice was coming out of a pack of Marlboro menthol cigarettes. "Daine, Daine, wake-up honey."

Daine swiped irritably at the hand that was gently shaking her." Marlboro…Menthol…NumairkissboyMiripigorange!" Daine sat up, her words coming out in a mumbled rush.

"Pardon?" Thayet blinked at her.

"I must remember not to drink redbull and vodka before bed." Daine muttered and then cast an accusing glance at her adoptive mother. "Of course, I would have been able to sleep it off if a certain family had any respect for a teenager's right to sleep in."

"Write a bill, sweetheart/" Thayet said drolly and pulled off the covers. "I'm sure The National Congress of Sleep Deprivation won't hesitate to pass it."

Daine gave her a blank look. "Political sarcasm just does not work."

Thayet threw up her hands in joking exasperation. "Oh come on! That was first-class material."

Daine gave a small shake of her head. "Nope." She hid a smile. "That was absolutely heinous."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Odious."

"You're exaggerating."

"Atrocious."

"They're just synonyms of heinous."

"Scandalous."

"No originality in your words is there?"

"Monstrous."

"All of your words end in '-ous'"

"Dreadful."

"Shut up Daine."

"Well that's very mature." The girl sniffed.

Thayet crowed in victory. "Ha! I made you speak something other than adjectives!"

"Moo."

"Resorting to farmyard animals in your time of need?"

"The only possible need I have at this moment in time is sleep. But apparently that's out of my reach."

"Aww, Sweet." Thayet ruffled Daine's pink hair.

Daine hid slightly under the covers. "Dude, don't mess with the hair."

"I'm trying to recreate a 'just got out of bed' look for you."

"I'm still in bed."

"Too bad, you need to get up."

"Why? Is Jon dying?" She sat up.

"No need to sound so happy." Thayet said huffily. "He's not dying."

"Oh." Daine sounded as disappointed as she possibly could. "Well," She amended. "There's always a possibility of him getting really pissed and then getting a nose bleed and drowning in it cos he's too drunk to notice."

Thayet's eyebrow slowly rose.

"What?" Daine shrugged innocently. "It happened to Attila the Hun; Numair told me."

"Did he? Well then it _must_ be true." Thayet teased.

Daine nodded confidently. "Numair knows _everything_. If there was something he didn't know it wouldn't exist because he didn't know it because he knows everything."

"My thoughts exactly." Thayet said mockingly.

"Wow," Daine replied. "You must have some seriously screwed up thoughts."

"You have absolutely no idea." Thayet said to herself.

Daine ears perked up. "Any happen to contain the demise of Jon?"

"What is your obsession with me killing Jon?!" Thayet exclaimed.

Daine shrugged again. "I just thought it would be an interesting thing to watch."

Thayet tugged on one of Daine's curls. Daine tried to bite Thayet's finger.

"I must remember to get my rabies shot." Thayet mused out loud. "Completely unrelated to you biting me."

"Of course," Daine said sarcastically.

"That's rather weak for you." Thayet commented.

Daine flopped back onto her pillows. "Leave me alone, my wit reflex isn't fully operational until at least ten." She moaned, attempting to pull the duvet back over her head.

Thayet sitting on the blanket brought her up short. Daine shut her eyes instead in the hopes that Thayet would eventually leave.

"Daine, I'm serious about you getting up. There's someone here for you."

Daine cracked open one eye. "Who? If it's anyone less famous than Santa I'm not going."

"Do you remember last week when Dr Williams decided to have a group therapy session for us all?"

"How could I forget, as incredibly pointless as it was?"

_Last week…_

Thayet was tapping her red Jimmy Choos on the floor in impatience. Her berry coloured lips were pursed and a firm grip was maintained on the Prada hand bag on her lap.

Dr Anna Williams eyed her wooden floor and winced.

Beside the designer mother sat a man so handsome he made Anna blush just looking at him. He was, however, completely fixated upon his Blackberry and judging by the sounds of pistols shots coming from it, she'd guess he wasn't exactly doing work.

Dr Williams felt strangely ill at ease with this poster couple; both seemed to emanate a glow that turned Anna into a mere ghost, with a moustache, in their presence.

Anna looked at her watch and sighed, Daine was forty-seven minutes late for her appointment. And being in the same room as two very striking-looking people was gradually smashing her self-confidence to pieces.

How ironic, Anna thought to herself, soon I will be one needing a therapist. Another glance at the gold wrist watch brought another inward sigh; forty-nine minutes.

How hard was it to show up for one hour every two weeks? Incredibly so for a certain Miss Sarrasri, it appeared. The phone on the desk rang suddenly, making Dr Williams jump slightly.

She snatched it up. "Yes? Here? Finally, alright, thank you Deirdre."

Thayet looked up and raised one sculptured eyebrow. Anna thought of her unplucked ones nervously. "She's arriv-"

But the door flew open, effectively cutting her off. Anna wondered how exactly the girl did that.

"I would say I'm sorry for being late, only I'm not. So what would the point be?" Daine paraded in, her spiked heels making far more damage than her foster mother's designer shoes. "I was, erm, held up…against the wall…standing on a copy of the yellow pages…in stiletto heels…Oh, hello Thayet and Jon."

"Hello Daine." Thayet said, ignoring the teen's previous comments with practise. "You are fifty-three minutes late."

Daine waved off her observation with a casual air. "Yeah, I was held up…against-"

"I heard you the first time." Thayet interrupted.

"Then why did you ask?" Daine demanded.

"What? Oh, hi there Daine." Jon looked up suddenly.

"Supp, Jon." Daine dropped down into her chair. "Start." She directed this to Anna ignoring Thayet's outrage at her 'blatant disrespect, and don't you ignore me young lady!'

Dr Williams smiled serenely. "It's lovely to see you again, Daine. Oops," She gave a small airy laugh. "I rhymed."

Daine stared. "I hate you, please die."

"Veralidaine Nadezda Sarrasri!" Thayet snapped.

"It's alright Mrs Conté," The therapist soothed. "We encourage Daine to express her emotions here. As long as she keeps it censored."

Daine mouthed a 'Fuck you' to the woman, who ignored her.

"But, we have one more guest arriving. I was going to talk a bit before they came but since we've had a late start they'll be here momentarily."

"You mean I wasn't the last to arrive?" Daine asked, leaning forward in her seat. "And who's the person?"

Anna smiled mysteriously, enjoying the upper hand on the sixteen year old. Immature and unprofessional she knew, but frankly when it came to Daine, she'd take any lead.

She heard light refined steps coming up the marble hallway. Daine heard it too and her face frowned trying to figure it out, then she lightened up visibly. "Numair!"

"Yes?" He asked coming through the door.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Dr Salmalín." Anna stood to shake his hand.

"No problem." Numair with a smile. "I hope I'm not late, I got held up."

Anna's eyes flickered to Daine.

"Hey, it's a widely used term." The girl defended. "Just because he got held up doesn't mean it had anything to do with my getting held up. If he said he held someone up against the wall…on a phonebook with stilettos then you should be all suspicious."

Numair raised an eyebrow. "A phone book and stilettos?"

"He was very tall." Daine answered.

Anna's eyes flickered to Numair again.

"Stop that!" Daine snapped.

Numair looked at Anna who looked at her desk.

A melody of beeps sounded from the corner. "YES! High score!" Jon yelled.

Thayet coughed obviously.

Jon looked around. "Oh, right, sorry. Hello there Numair."

Numair nodded in greeting.

"Please, sit." Anna gestured to the seat next to Daine. Numair took it with another smile, Anna's cheeks tinted slightly pink.

"Need some air Anna? You're looking a little pink." Daine asked snidely. "Or is it because you're imagining Numair nak– Ow!"

Numair poked her hard in the side.

"Did you see that?" Daine complained to Thayet. "That was deliberate and blatant abuse."

"Sorry, must have missed it." Thayet hid a smile.

"How could you? It was so obvious – Ow! Stop that!"

Anna leant against her tented fingers and watched the scene; Thayet was giggling helplessly, Jon was also laughing and Numair was prodding Daine in the side despite her attempts to shield herself and he laughed outright when she squirmed too far and slid off her seat. Daine looked far less angry, far less rebellious when surrounded with these people.

Positive influences, all of them.

A thought came to mind and a small smile lit her face. "Positive influence." She tried it out loud.

"Come again?" Jon asked.

"It's what I believe Daine is lacking in her life. Not at home, rather, her social life."

Daine sat back up on her seat and kept a scrutinising gaze on the therapist.

Dr Williams continued. "It has been my recommendation since to beginning to limit her time spent with Miriam Ryder and Evin Larse."

Numair gave a glance down at Daine who stared straight ahead emotionlessly.

"I'm afraid I don't exactly understand what your meaning is, Dr Williams." Thayet said apologetically.

Anna waved a hand. "Of course not. I was being rather vague, forgive me. What I am referring to is a positive influence in the form of a role model. Someone she can look up to and who can adjust her on the road to life. Someone to give her a little push in the right direction, to provide guidance whenever she should need it. I am of course, talking about a minder."

"Excuse me?" Thayet asked. "Did you say minder? As in someone to follow her round and make sure she doesn't go off track?"

Anna blinked. "Well, in rash terms, yes. I believe she will benefit greatly to an 'older sister' to help her along."

Jon thought about it. "I think it's an–"

"Idiotic idea." Numair interrupted. "It's a complete invasion of privacy and personality having a minder to tell her what to think, where to be. Daine wouldn't benefit from that at all. She'd be told what to think and have absolutely no time to herself."

Daine wasn't sure if he was annoyed about her having a minder or about the minder disrupting their relationship. She supposed it was both.

"Time she'd use in self-destructive activities." Anna retorted.

"Not necessarily. This keeping her under constant supervision is an obstruction to her growth as a person. She has been getting better lately; going to school more while engaging in less 'self-destructive activities' as you so quaintly put it." Numair snapped.

Jon thought again. "I suppose he's got a point, Daine _has _been better behaved…"

"It's an interesting theory, Dr Williams." Thayet put in. "Are you sure that she couldn't get it from her family?"

"You're not my family." Daine muttered under her breath. Numair's arm subtly brushed against hers in a show of affectionate support. Luckily the adults were too busy talking about the merits of the idea to notice.

"What about Daine's perspective?" Jon exclaimed suddenly.

Thayet rolled her eyes. "Well we all know what her answers going to be."

"But even so," Anna said gently. "Daine, would you like to share your thoughts with the group?"

Daine pretended to think. "How do I put this? You are a total waste of space and I often dream of killing you."

Numair gave a suspiciously laugh-like cough and Thayet frowned at her foster daughter.

"Really Daine," She stopped and sighed. "Perhaps now is not the best time to discuss this. We'll be in touch of course."

Anna nodded. "Of course. And if it helps, my professional opinion is to go with the idea. I think Daine would benefit greatly."

"And we all know how _professional_ your opinion is." Numair said under his breath.

Only Daine caught it and gave him a grin.

"Now, the reason I've brought Dr Salmalín here is to talk about Daine's academic progress. But first I'd like to address Daine on the issue of my missing notes from a session."

"Daine?" Thayet asked reprovingly.

Daine glared at Dr Williams. "You just can't let go of the past can you?"

_Present time…_

"How could I forget, as incredibly pointless as it was?" Daine said scornfully.

Her opinion on her idiotic therapist had not changed in the slightest. Her fun was completely ruined, the doctor seemingly determined to appear poised and competent for the two who were paying her as well, as a fellow Doctor. None of Daine's games cracked her mask this time.

Oh well, she thought happily, there's always next week.

"Well as 'pointless' as it may be," Thayet said. "It did have a point."

Daine raised her eyebrow. "That made _no _sense."

"Only to those _with_ no sense." Thayet shot back.

"That would be myself; I am the most nonsensical person I've ever met. Except for Numair but he doesn't count since he's a mad scientist and thus has to be all idiosyncratic and weird."

"Idiosyncratic? I didn't know you knew that word."

"Numair calls me it all the time."

Thayet's lips twitched. "Does he now?" Then she shook her head. "Why must you get me off topic all the time?"

"It amuses me." Daine said solemnly.

"The point of this discussion," Thayet cried. "Is to tell you that I have decided to take Dr Williams advice."

"I wouldn't," Daine muttered. "That woman spells apocalypse with a an 'o'."

Thayet stared at her for about twenty seconds. "…what?" She said finally.

Daine smirked knowingly. "You're off topic again."

"Dammit!" Thayet swiped at her. "What I'm trying to say is that Jon and I have decided that it would be prudent to hire you a minder."

"You brought me a stalker?" Daine demanded outraged.

"One of your school friends applied for the job. She's really such a good little girl." Thayet continued, ignoring Daine. There was a tidy knock at the door.

"Oh there she is now," Thayet said happily. "Better get up love; don't want to give a bad impression."

"Heaven forbid." Daine said sarcastically and watched the door warily.

"You can come in now, honey." Thayet called.

The door opened.

"I would just to like to thank you for this opportunity Mrs Conté." A simpering voice said. "I hope I'll be able to perform adequately."

Thayet smiled. "I don't doubt it, Selda."

**_Yeah talk about bad choices. Someone – sorry I forgot your name and can't be bothered searching through my reviews for it– wanted another therapist scene and so I obliged. I think that Emo-guys kissing is REALLY hot and the only possible way i could get Numair to do it is to be either really drunk or it being a dream. It's kind of obvious what option i chose. I thought of a minder about nine-thirty at night while walking down the street with my best friend. Pretty random time but well these things do happen. I was at a loss who to make the minder or whether I should just make another OC but I didn't really want to do that. Then it just hit me about ten minutes ago…Selda! Happy clashing personalities everyone. I'm willing to take bets on how long it takes for Daine to be rid of her or if she ever does. Daine might become a preppy good girl who's best friends with Selda, you never know with the crack I've been on. Joke! Anyways review…please…there can't be a betting pool without them!_**

**_Only dead fish go with the flow…_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	18. Veralicocaine

_**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. It amazes me that this story is loved despite the fact that I turned Daine into a drug-using, alcohol-drinking, authority-hating, manipulative bitch of a teenager. Oh well, we all love the new naughty-Daine…with pink hair. And I put a pic up of Daine that I'm finally happy with in my profile, I didn't like the previous ones I put up. So check that out and pm me with your responses, I'm so hungry for feedback…mmm…feedback…**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this to Rosie; my poodle of love and platonic significant other…with the very attractive wenis (joke!)**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Miri tilted her head to the side and assessed the individual in front of her. She took in the blonde hair, neatly tied in a topknot. She raised a pierced eyebrow at the neatly pressed crème slacks. She crinkled her nose at the sleeveless top in a pastel pink. Her eye twitched upon contact with the matching crème sweater tossed oh-so-casually over the person's shoulder. Her lips twisted as they took in the spotless white tennis shoes. When she got to the Tiffany's bracelet…

She took a long, long puff of her cigarette.

"Daisy, you seem to have picked up some sort of unwanted cretin in some unsavoury place." She expelled a large cloud of smoke. "Plus it smells."

"I do not!" Selda snapped hotly.

"Really bad," Miri continued. "Like, really, _really_ bad"

"Oh shut up, Miriam!"

"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really…_bad._" She finished in a whisper.

"It's Tommy Girl," Selda insisted. "If anyone smells bad it's you. With all the cigarettes you're puffing on, you smell like a smokehouse."

Miri blew smoke at her again. "When I open my legs, I smell like Chanel." She said with a completely straight face.

Selda grimaced. "And how many people have told you that, whore?"

Miri shrugged. "About seventeen or so. I'm constantly complimented on the cologne of my cooch."

Selda took out a notepad and jolted down something. Miri looked curious but couldn't bring herself to actually ask Selda what it was. She instead turned to Daine who was lying on the plush green grass of the park, staring into the sky. An unlit cigarette was firmly planted between her lips.

Miri took notice of Daine's blank grey eyes, the unlit cigarette then her own fag. Her eyes moved back and forth from Daine to her cigarette. Then with a happy sigh, she leant over and plucked the smoke from Daine's lips and replaced it merrily between her own.

Daine's eyes slid slowly over to Miri who gave an innocent smile, looking odd with two cigarettes sticking out of her mouth, one lit and one unlit.

"You gave up." She said pointedly. "Smoke free." She added with barely-concealed disgust.

"There's nothing wrong with being smoke free." Selda defended. "I don't smoke."

"Yeah, and look at you." Miri scoffed.

Daine sighed and looked up at the sky again. "Miri?"

"Ya?"

"Do illiterate people get the full effect of Alphabet Soup?"

Miri rose her eyebrow again. "I'm illiterate and I get alphabet soup."

"Maybe I'll ask Numair; he-"

"Knows everything, I get it." Miri but in.

"I'm sure that Dr Salmalín has much better things to do with his time than answer every single thing that pops into your small brain." Selda snidely remarked.

Daine transferred her gaze to the blonde. "Do you know Numair personally?"

"Well, no…"

"In fact, have you ever met him?"

"Not exactly but-"

"I spend time with him almost every day…I win, bitch."

Selda opened her mouth to say something but Miri cut her off. "Why is she here?" She asked, openly ignoring Selda's protest of "Hello? I'm right here you know!"

"Because," Daine stated, looking back to the clouds. "Thayet hired her to stalk me and also said that if I do this for a week then she'll buy me a kitten."

"Bitchin'." Miri said and started to amuse herself by blowing smoke into Selda's face.

"As if someone like Thayet Conté would actually give you an animal." Selda commented again, waving away the smoke with a glare.

"Revert to the previous part about Numair." Daine said boredly.

"Oh shut up, Verali_cocaine__!_" Selda hissed.

There was a stunned silence where both Daine and Miri stared at her. Then they simultaneously broke into grins.

"She's got you all figured out, Veralicocaine." Miri mocked. "I mean, really, who would have thought that you of all people would ever try any sort of illegal substance?"

"Perish the thought." Daine agreed. "You know, I wouldn't have even thought you knew what cocaine was." She directed this more towards Selda's general direction, than at the girl herself.

This piqued Miri's curiosity and she leant forwards. "Are you on drugs?" She asked.

Selda cast her a scornful look. "Of course not, I'm on something much better than drugs."

"Alcohol?" Daine joined in, sitting up.

"No." Selda replied disgruntled.

Daine's eyes lit up as she thought of the only possibility; some sort of super-drug. "It's not _legal_ is it?" She asked with contempt.

Miri seemed to be on the same wavelength. "I bet we've already tried it. It's probably like aspirin or something and you think it's all great and shit because you have no other experience." She tossed her head scornfully.

"I said I'm not on drugs!" Selda bit out.

"Then what are you on?" Miri rolled her eyes, interest waning. Selda paused for a second, her head tilting and eyes turned up to the sky. Daine and Miri looked bored.

"I'm on…" Here, she clasped her hands together and bowed her head. "_God__._"

Daine and Miri each raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

"You're on God?" Daine repeated.

"Is he any good?" Miri broke out in giggles. Daine joined her as Selda stood up enraged.

"It is no matter to laugh at. How dare you make fun of my religion!"

"Oh, we weren't making fun of your religion." Daine assured her. "We're making fun of the fact that you implied that God is your bottom."

Miri laughed harder and both cigarettes fell out of her mouth onto the ground. Selda sighed and crossed her arms, looking determinedly in the other direction towards the playing children.

Daine looked down at the two smokes, she reached and put the unlit on back in her mouth and eyed the lit one, which had landed on a discarded newspaper. She glanced back up; Miri was still laughing while Selda was staring firmly in the other direction.

A roguish glint appeared in her blue eyes and she leant forwards and blew softly on the lit cigarette. It glowed and dimmed. She blew again, slightly harder, and the cigarette lit up again while tendrils of curving smoke began to swirl up from the paper.

Miri looked up and caught Daine's eye. Selda had started to turn back once the mocking laughter had stopped. Daine's eyes flicked from Miri to Selda and back to Miri in a meaningful manner. Miri smirked and started laughing louder. Selda growled under her breath and turned back to ignoring them while watching the children playing. Daine blew once more on the cigarette.

This time, with a small crackling noise, the paper caught alight and the tiny blossom of orange flame grew. They turned a pretty blue/green from the pictures printed before spreading along the entire newspaper until a flaming square burned in front of Daine, who cackled.

Selda crinkled her brow and turned around. "Hey, what's that soun-FIRE!" She shrieked and looked round for water. Spotting a fountain she ran towards it while a curious crowd of people gathered round the fire.

A man dropped his jacket on it and attempted to stomp the flame out. The bottom of his pants caught alight instead.

"I'll help you sir!" Selda yelled as she came back from the fountain with a bucket full of water, which she'd stolen from a child in the sandpit. Clumsily she slopped half on his shirt and the rest of his flaming jacket. The man, who'd managed to put out his trousers just before she arrived, glared at her.

"You're ruined my shirt." He said pointedly. He spotted his blackened, sodden jacket in the remains of the fire. "And my jacket."

An old woman prodded Selda hard in the back with her walking stick. "What do you think you're doing, setting fire to things in a public park?"

"A child could have gotten hurt!" A mother, her child clutching her leg, added.

"B-But I didn't…I would never…" Selda stuttered out.

"Teenagers in this day and age have absolutely no respect for safety." The old woman said to the mother.

The wet man seized Selda roughly by the arm. "We'll let the police deal with this one." He said firmly, dragging her off despite her weak protests.

In all the confusion nobody noticed the two other teenagers slip out through the crowd and out of the park, cackling.

Daine and Miri congratulated themselves on a well-executed escape. Selda getting blamed for the fire was just an added bonus.

"We rock." Daine said.

"We do." Miri agreed. They knocked fists and skipped down the road towards town.

The school holidays had started a few days beforehand so Tortall was filled with children and teenagers of all ages shopping or just hanging out.

No glance was spared for the girl with short black hair and a pink fringe, dressed in a hot pink t-shirt dress over black leggings. Nor the pink-haired girl in the black leather mini-skirt and light pink zip-up hoodie, with striped bear ears on top.

They blended in nicely, which was their point. After all, Selda would have a much harder time finding them then if they were in more unconventional clothing.

"You know what, Minx?" Daine said out of the blue.

"What?" Miri asked as she lit up yet another smoke – her other one had gone up in flames with the newspaper.

"I want another tattoo."

"Who's this one for?" Miri enquired, inhaling.

Daine looked at her sideways. "Can't you guess?"

"You never get tattoos of _meeee_!" Miri whined. "I mean, you have tattoo of your friggen soft-toy but not your best friend!"

"Hey," Daine scowled. "Cloud's not just a soft-toy; she's family. Plus you never asked me to get a tattoo to commemorate you."

"I asked last week." Miri shot back.

"No, you asked me to get a picture of male genitals going into a bagel!"

"It was not a bagel! I asked you to get one of strong sexual representation to show all the porno-grade romps I'm getting. Bagels were not even mentioned!" Miri denied.

"Oh right," Daine paused to think. "That's must have been me associating you with doughy bakery products in my head."

"You know, Daine, that joke is now dead…you've killed it…it's six feet under…gone…vamoose…I've got more if you're not buying."

"Whatever." Daine said boredly, then adding almost inaudibly. "_Bagel whore_."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Miri suddenly shrieked making heads turn to the source of the noise.

"You're right." Daine said.

"I am?" Miri repeated.

"Yup, you're much more of an attention whore."

"Oh shut up, Veralicocaine." Miri grumbled. Then her mood swung suddenly and she stopped in the street thoughtfully. "Hey, do you know how many nicknames could come from that? Cocaine, snow, snow white, crack, crack-whore, coke, sugar, booger sugar, blow, yayo…"

She would have gone on, but she realised that the recipient of the names was currently entering a tattoo parlour about a hundred metres away. "Hey! Wait up Dainey-Cocainey!" She burst into the waiting room which had walls covered with hundreds of pictures of tattoo's the tattooist had done to previous customers.

Draven Rikash Moonsword, who went by his middle name only, was one of the best. In fact, in the opinion of many of the tattooed in Tortall, he was _the _best. And definitely the best-looking tattooist in Tortall.

His parlour, Stormwing, was frequently visited by both those looking for ink and those looking at him. Stormwing had a creepy metallic feel to it. Hence it was loved by the young, and avoided by the old. Good for keeping the conservatives out of his business - only Rikash generally said it in a much more vulgar way.

Instead of a bell tinkering whenever someone entered the shop there was a nasty screeching noise, like metal scratching against metal. It gave the entrant a shock and Rikash no end of amusement. Every single occupant of Stormwing gave a tense shudder when Miri came bursting through. Rikash's laugh, however, could be heard from in the next room over.

"Dude, seriously!" Miri winced. "I don't see why you can't get a bell like a normal person."

"That would ruin at least half of my fun." Rikash called out in reply. "Plus, I'd have at least twice as many customers without that to drive them away."

"I do love your business etiquette!" Daine sung out from her position admiring the wall, as she did every time she was in here. "It's through sheer luck that you're still here at all."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, sugar." Rikash replied as he came through to greet them. "It's all because of my dashing looks. I've tried everything to get them to fuck off but the fucking vultures just won't leave." He cast a nasty look at a couple of young girls pretending to look at the pictures on the wall while sneaking appreciative glances at him out of the corner of their overly made up eyes. One squealed as she made eye contact.

"Alright prostatot's, time for you to go and spread some herpes." Miri ushered the two girls out and slammed the door behind them. Both her and Daine winced as the piercing screeching invaded their ears. Rikash laughed again, shaking his blonde dreads so the bones entwined in them clinked against each other.

He usually made noise when he moved; whether from the small bones (animal or human was still to be concluded) in his dreads or the dozens upon dozens of metal piercings in his arms and hands that, when coupled with the tattooed feathers, gave the impression of metal wings. Just like the logo of Stormwing; a hybrid of man, bird and metal.

"So," Rikash drawled. "How are my two second favourite customers?"

"Second?!" Daine was outraged.

"We should be _first_!" Miri prodded him hard in the chest.

Rikash laughed again and backed away a few steps, hands held out in front of him comically. "Settle down sweethearts, I'll tell you who my favourite customer is."

"Damn straight." Miri snapped. "Then we can beat the shit out of them and reclaim our rightful place at the head of your favouritism…-istic…" She trailed off, unsure on what word to use.

"Our rightful place as your favourite customers." Daine ended for her.

"Yeah!" Miri exclaimed ardently. "What she said!"

Rikash looked amused. "Welllllll…" he drew the word out for effect. "My favourite customer is…" Daine and Miri leant forward in anticipation. "Myself." He finished triumphantly.

"Yourself?" Miri repeated unimpressed.

Rikash shrugged. "Well yeah, if anyone serviced me the way I do myself, then I'd marry them on the fucking spot. But as it happens, you can't marry yourself…damn." He said, more to himself.

Daine looked at him with admiration shining in her eyes. "Fucking awesome." She whispered and held out her fist. Rikash smirked and knocked it.

"Going ghetto, gorgeous?" He enquired.

Daine shrugged. "Yeah, it's really just today." He smiled and hugged her. Miri held out her arms and he hugged her as well.

Rikash was introduced to Daine when she was fourteen through her old orphanage friend, Brokefang. They eventually grew to like each other in a brother-sister relationship. Rikash did every one of her piercings and tattoos, he knew exactly what she wanted and helped her design each image.

"Where are my pictures?" Daine wanted to know, pointing to the space on the wall where the pictures of her tattoos used to be.

Rikash swept a hand in the direction of the door. "I've moved them outside to be my promotional pictures, didn't you notice when you came in?"

"I was too busy trying to get away from Miri listing all the slang for cocaine." Daine replied dryly. Rikash raised an eyebrow at Miri.

"Did you know," Miri began loudly. "That due to Daine's drug use and secret cocaine-claw, she is henceforth to be known as…_Veralicocaine._" She finished majestically.

Rikash burst out laughing. "You could have all sorts of fun with that one." He mused aloud. "Cocaine, snow, snow white, crack-"

"LA-LA-LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Daine yelled, clasping her hands firmly over her ears and squeezing her eyes shut.

"So mature." Miri coughed into her hand.

"SHUT UP, BAGEL WHORE!" Daine yelled even louder..

"Can you actually hear us, or is it because Miri is predictable?" Rikash asked in interest.

"I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY FINE!" Daine yelled again.

"Wow, good hearing." He muttered.

"OH YOU_WOULD_ BRING THAT UP!" Daine yelled in reply. Rikash raised an eyebrow. "IT WAS ONLY ONCE AND I WAS HIGH!"

"Yeah, she's just guessing." Miri said unnecessarily.

"I can see that." Rikash replied and he covered Daine's mouth before she could shout an answer.

She opened her eyes to glare at him. "Mffrmmm!" She protested.

"Not until you can speak without yelling, sweetheart." Rikash told her firmly. Daine rolled her eyes and licked his hand. "Not going to work, I thrive on the kinky." He informed her matter-of-factly.

Daine growled and bit down hard.

"That includes biting of sensitive areas." He sung.

Daine's eyes turned misty and widened, the shimmering tears making the blue-grey more distinct.

Rikash sighed and removed his hand. "Just can't resist your damned puppy eyes."

"No one can." Miri shivered. "They're like the freaking apocalypse with an 'o'."

Rikash attempted to make sense of that while Daine and Miri cackled. "I'm guessing you thought of that when you were intoxicated and it made sense at the time." Rikash said slowly.

"Tcha!" Daine confirmed.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't make sense now."

"Only to those not in the _know__._" Miri whispered spookily.

"Does the 'know' involve intoxicating substances?" Rikash asked dryly.

Miri winked. "You know it!"

"Ha-ha, pun." Daine said in a humourless voice.

"I do miss you two when you're away." Rikash sighed. "You should come visit me more often."

"Actually, this isn't a social visit." Daine turned to him.

"New ink, eh?" He appraised her. "Am I going to have your foster mother on the phone threatening to take away my licence again?"

"My father's whore may, once she finds out that she's paying." Miri said cheekily, holding up a slim gold credit card between her fingers.

"And we get to see your step-mother turn into a turnip again, or is it tomato? Whatever it is, you'll soon have a salad!" Daine said in a happy sing-song voice.

"Sweet, if you're on drugs it's going to hurt a help of a lot more." Rikash stroked her hair.

"She's not on drugs." Miri said, her voice is full of implications. "She's on _Dr Salmalín_."

'The scientist?" Rikash asked shocked.

"How come everyone knew who he was and we didn't?" Miri asked Daine who shrugged.

"He's like thirty." Rikash said, his overprotective streak starting to emerge.

"He's my next tattoo." Daine said softly.

Rikash stared at her calculatingly. "I'll take your word for it." He said finally.

"Yay!" Miri cried out happily. "Good feelings all around, let's get crunked!"

Rikash just shook his head sadly. "A lost cause that one." He turned to Daine. "So, back to business; what do you want and where do you want it?" Daine's hands went to the zip of her hoodie, Rikash watched vaguely attentive. "Tat for tit?" He guessed.

"Don't you mean 'tit for tat'?" Miri called across the room from where she had been admiring the pictures of her own tattoos in the corner.

"No," Rikash replied. "I mean, do you want a tat on your tit?"

"It's going to be a big pussy." Daine informed him.

"I knew you'd get a tattoo for me!" Miri cried out joyfully. "How fitting!"

Rikash's eyebrow cranked up like a drawbridge. "I've had stranger." He said finally.

"No, fucktard," Daine said, mostly directing that to the corner. "It's going to be a big cat. 'Numair' means panther."

Rikash nodded and unzipped her hoody all the way to reveal nothing underneath but a gold bikini top. "Yeah, curled up like?"

Daine nodded. He pulled the top string undone and bent down, examining the area. "Right or left?"

"Left." Daine replied.

"Right." He nodded and reached out. "May I?"

Daine shrugged. "Sure, fondling is always fun."

Rikash chuckled and moved his hands around her breast; measuring the area, size and tracing a vague outline around the areola. "Hereabouts?" He looked up to confirm. "I'm thinking we're doing either a kitten with a ball of string, or a full pounce. Any qualms about sizing?"

Daine opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the screeching of the door opening.

"I knew you were a slut, but I didn't know you were this blatant about it." Selda sneered as she entered Stormwing as grudgingly as possible. Rikash appraised her over Daine's shoulder from his lowered position. She looked absolutely revolted to be in such a place.

"You want something, sweetheart?" He drawled.

"Not from you." She gave him a repulsed once over.

"She wounds me." Rikash held one pierced hand over his heart ironically.

"Better get some sort of inoculation, just in case." Daine advised as she did up her top again. "I don't want you getting sick."

"Your concern touches me." Rikash replied dryly. "Now, we going to do this now? I've got a free slot."

"What? What doing? What are you going to do?" Selda demanded.

"I don't think that's any of your business, sugar." Rikash reproved."Customer confidentiality and all."

"What are you getting done?" Selda turned to Daine. "As your minder, I need to know these things."

"You got yourself a stalker, huh?" Rikash gave a sideways look at her.

"She's getting a tattoo on her boob." Miri informed as she came over. "That's these things here; in case you don't know." She squeezed her own pair. "I know you don't have any yourself."

Selda flared in indignation. "I'm putting a stop to this! She can't get a tattoo, she's only sixteen."

"No, I'm twenty-three." Daine corrected.

Rikash smirked. "You go ID to support that? Only I don't want to take unnecessary risks and your stalker here seems the type to tell." Daine tossed a laminated card to him. Rikash read it out loud. "Audrey H Caruthers, born October 17th 1983, blood type AB…but the picture…?"

"It was before I dyed my hair." Da-_Audrey _assured him.

Rikash smiled. "Of course, well this seems to be in order."

"Let me see that!" Selda screeched and snatched the card, holding it close to her eyes. "This is a completely different person!"

'Audrey' snatched the card back and tucked it into her back pocket. "No, it was before I dyed my hair. Are you hearing impaired as well as mentally impaired?"

"If you do a tattoo on her then I will tell the police and have them revoke your licence." Selda warned.

"You want a cheek piercing?" Rikash asked suddenly.

Selda cast him a look like he was crazy. "No."

"Nipple, belly, nose, ears? I'm wicked good at tats."

"I DON'T WANT ANY TATTOOS!" Selda yelled.

"Well then," Rikash continued calmly. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave, I'm running a business here and if you're not a buyer then you can't be making noise. In fact you can't be here at all, it disturbs my other customers."

"What customers?!" Selda demanded ."We're the only ones here!"

"I'm plenty disturbed." Miri volunteered cheerfully. Rikash looked at her. "I'm getting a clit piercing so I'm a customer" She said in the same perky voice.

Selda looked like she wanted to vomit. "That's totally gross!"

"Sorry," Rikash sung. "Can't have you insulting my customers. Bad image, you understand." He strode forwards and threw her over his shoulder. Selda screamed and he walked to the door and unceremoniously threw her onto the pavement outside. Waving cheerfully to people in a café across the street he returned inside, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"Right, so let's get started." He said, rubbing his hands together with glee.

_**Oh yeah, I guess I should say that Rikash and Daine have nothing more than sibling feelings for each other and he was feeling her breasts for the tattoo. I love Rikash; he so shouldn't have died in the books. Selda should have instead, but since she amuses me to torture I guess she has to stick around for a bit. Blargh… Anyways I hope that you enjoyed this part, it was surprisingly easy to write considering it's a semi-filler chapter. It does have something to do with the plot but basically it was just some good old fashion Daine/Miri fun. And pyromania. I may have Numair in the next chapter, he may kick Selda out of his apartment, and we may have a declaration of love. Who knows? I DO! Tootles, my loyal reviewers and readers.**_

_**Tis better to be a witty fool than a foolish wit…**_

_**Love Queen Cocaine**_

_**XXX**_


	19. Let's have a declaration

**_Rawr! Well I'm back, obviously, and I'm sorry this one took me so long. It took like a week to write this one and the chapter for my previous story. Reason being? Its winter here and I find it hard to write in icy temperatures in a room with no heating. So sue me. But enjoy this anyways. It's more serious-ey than usual, mostly because I'd forsaken Miri Ryder who always makes things…colourful to say the least._**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The kitchen of the Conté mansion was sleek and tasteful, much like the rest of the house. This was thanks to Thayet's eye for beauty, and some _very_expensive interior decorators.

Cherry-panel cabinets sat against creamy coffee coloured walls. Slate-coloured marble benches were brightly illuminated by the overhead chandelier lights, while spotlessly clean appliances gleamed.

There were freshly picked flowers in a large (expensive) vase on the island bench which produced a floral scent which clashed strangely, but not unappealingly, with the warm aroma wafting from the oven.

Daine's eyes were on the small timer as she sat slumped on the table. "_Five, four, three, two, one_." She mouthed silently before a trilling noise emerged from the timer as it hit zero.

Thayet flew into the kitchen with a pink frilly apron tied around her front, every inch the perfect housewife. Well, excluding the the glass of red wine in her hand which spoiled the carefully constructed 'Martha Steward' look she was going for.

Thayet carefully put down the glass of wine and picked up the shrill-sounding timer. She pressed a couple of buttons on the side of the small device, her brow puckered in a frown when that didn't stop the noise. She sent a worried look towards the cake in the oven and back to the timer for an indecisive moment before tossing the gadget towards Daine.

"Do something about that, will you?" She asked before rescuing her cake.

Daine caught the timer with one hand, barely spared a glance towards it before smashing it down onto the elaborately carved wooden table. The timer let out one last broken beep before it fizzled and died.

Thayet fixed her foster daughter with a disapproving look as she set emptying her cake onto the cooling rack. "Was that really necessary?"

Daine ignored her and picked at her already chipped electric blue nail polish.

"Oh wow, Mrs Conté," A simpering voice said. "I didn't know you could bake!"

"She can't." Daine volunteered, more in the general direction of the fridge than Selda.

"Daine!" Thayet scolded before turning to the new arrival with a smile. "I've been feeling rather homely lately. Selda, dear, would you like a slice?"

"Yes please!" Selda beamed back and sat on the chair next to Daine. Daine shoved her onto the floor and tipped the chair over pointedly, Selda moved to lean on the counter instead.

Thayet chose to turn a blind eye as she cut a large slice of golden cake and placed it on a plate. She passed it to Selda who took it with a practised politeness. Daine looked up with interest as Selda sunk her teeth into the first bite. Her face contorted into a grimace for a second before a plastic smile forced itself in place.

"This is, um, _great_, um, Mrs Conté." She said in an unusually high voice as she forced a swallow. Daine smirked in open delight.

"Thank you, Selda." Thayet beamed. "I thought the paprika gave a certain zing to the flavour."

"Oh," Selda continued in that same high tone. "It sure is _unique._" She bit down on something hard and winced. "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry," Thayet gave a sheepish smile. "I may have overdone it with the cloves."

"It's fine." Selda gasped, her face turning a flushed pink. "Did you by any chance add chilli as well?"

"Would you like a glass of water?" Thayet looked concerned. She brushed a cool hand over Selda's sweating brow. "You're looking very warm."

"That would be lovely." She whimpered in reply.

"Quit bonding!" Daine demanded loudly. "It's creepy. And just admit that her cooking taste like shit, you dumb bitch!"

"No!" Selda yelled in outrage. Then she realised what she implied. "Oh, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Thayet assured her. "Daine's got a…'peculiar' way of making people say things they don't mean."

Daine snorted loudly and pulled out her cellphone to text Numair.

**Wer R U?**

Almost immediately her phone vibrated in reply, Miri's voice shouted "YOU GOT A MESSAGE VERALI-FUCKING-COCAINE!" from the small cell. Both Thayet and Selda winced as the loud sound reached above safety levels in their ears.

**Home, why? X **Numair had txted back.

Daine grinned, **b thr 10m xxxxx**

"Who are you txting, Daine?" Selda asked.

Daine stood and seized a slice of cake which she wrapped carefully in a napkin. "Mind your own fucking business." She said as she pulled on a long black coat.

"Daine, really! I will not have that sort of language!" Thayet snapped. "Now answer Selda; who are you txting?"

Daine added a pair of gloves. "Hey Thayet,"

"Yes?" Thayet stood with her hands on her hips.

"Mind your own fucking business." Daine flipped her off before disappearing into the evening gloom. She skipped quickly, lest Thayet or Selda follow in reply, round the side of the house and moved smoothly into the extensive garage.

Her eyes flew over the various cars until her gaze rested on a smaller shape, partly obscured by the sheet thrown over it for protection against dust. She yanked off the sheet with one smooth movement to reveal Jon's pride and joy; Darkmoon.

(A/n A big thankle to 'Ilovenightmares' who actually suggested a decent name instead of the one i had before.)

It was a massively build, navy-blue Harley Davidson heritage softail motorcycle.

Thayet _despised_ it.

Jon rarely rode Darkmoon these days and in a passing fancy, decided to teach Daine to ride instead – obviously without his wife's knowledge. He had given her the keys, secretly, on her sixteenth birthday and Daine jangled them gently to herself in the otherwise silent garage.

Or almost silent; a tiny shifting of clothing and a grate of shoes on the concrete floor alerted Daine to the fact that she was not alone. She sighed aloud and moved casually towards the collection of helmets on a bench against the wall, coincidentally the same place the noise came from.

Daine made a show of choosing a helmet, trying them on and comparing the colours to her outfit. Her eyes slid subtly sideways to an innocuous looking stack of pile of paint cans and without warning she leapt forwards over the pile and shoved the current helmet in her hands onto the head of the spy.

A squeak came from the person before they fell backwards onto the cold concrete floor with a muffled 'oomph'. Daine rolled her eyes and yanked the person up by the collar of their shirt.

"Kalasin, what are you doing?"

Kally turned to face the wall; the helmet was on backwards. "Well, I–"

Daine rolled her eyes again, grabbed Kally by the head and turned the helmet the right way around.

Kally pushed the helmet up, with some effort, and regarded her big sister with solemn sapphire eyes. "You swore at mummy." She said sombrely. "You're going to get into so much trouble!"

"You think so?" Daine looked down at her. "How many times have I sworn at your mother?"

Kally shrugged. "Lots?"

"And how many times have I actually cared what she did about it?"

Kally bit her lip. "Why are you so mean to mum?" She blurted out.

Daine bent down so they were face to face. "I do screwed up things, Kally," She said in a quiet and serious voice. "Because I am a screwed up person. You on the other hand," She cupped Kally's face gently. "Still have your innocence left. Keep it that way."

She kissed Kally's forehead and gave her a little push towards the door. "Bed, now." She blew her one last kiss and jammed the helmet over her pink locks, not waiting to see if Kally had followed instructions.

She swung a leg over the Harley and started it. The garage door opened and Daine gave a nod of thanks to Kally, standing by the controls, before she roared into the street.

The streets passed by in a blur and the wind bit through her thin coat. Her long coat, soared behind her like shadowy wings as she flew through the streets.

She squealed to a halt outside the familiar building of Numair's apartment, ignoring the disapproving glare of the stationary doorman. He did, however, grudgingly open the door as she sailed past. Being too impatient for the lift, she bounded up the stairs with a seemingly endless amount of energy.

The key was still, as it had been her first visit, under the welcome mat and she let herself in silently, dropping her coat to the ground.

Numair lay stretched out along the length of the couch, completely absorbed in a book and not paying the slightest bit of attention to the documentary program on his large television, nor the new arrival. Slim black-framed glasses sat on the tip of his nose, almost sliding off.

Daine grinned and pounced, landing square in the middle of his stomach. Numair dropped his book as the air was knocked out of his with a whoosh. He made a big show about not being able to breathe, complete with exaggerated gestures.

Daine rolled her eyes. "You pansy." But she shifted her weight to the piece of couch between his legs anyway.

Numair sucked in much needed air and glared at her. "Magelet!" He growled.

Daine leant forwards and stretched out along on top of him. "Yes?" She growled back in a much more salacious manner.

His fingers ran along her sides and she squirmed. He stopped abruptly, a strained expression on his face.

Daine looked concerned. "What's wrong?" Then she felt the result of her squirming against her stomach and giggled.

"It's not funny." Numair said tightly as she moved again to shift her face closer to his.

"Yeah it is." She said and whispered in his ear. "I'm surfing the crimson wave." Then she laughed outright at the expression on his face. "_That _space is already occupied by an absorbent white stick!"

Numair grimaced. "Insufferable vixen." He buried his face in her collection of cerise curls.

"You are looking fantastically sexual today, Nu-pony." Daine snuggled against him and bit his shoulder gently. "I didn't know you wear glasses. Why don't I know that?"

She felt him shrug beneath her. "The text in this book is rather undersized. I frequently wear them at work for fine-tuning extremely delicate experiments. You don't visit me at work."

"Psfth," Daine muttered indistinguishably against his shoulder. "Hanging around boring scientists is so not what I do."

"You hang around me and I'm a boring scientist." Numair responded, nuzzling her neck happily.

Daine lifted her head up. "Yeah, well you're _my_ boring scientist. It makes all the difference."

"Does it?" Numair asked with a straight face.

"Duh, you belong to me and everything that belongs to me automatically rocks because I rock."

"I believe that Dr Williams was absolutely spot-on on the Narcissism Personality Disorder assessment."

Daine scoffed. "Anna has a moustache – I'm not saying that makes me better than her, but it does, and I am."

"Oh how I adore you, my darling egotistical nymphet."

"And I adore you, my romp-able geeky bitch."

"Am I your bitch?" Numair asked dryly.

"That depends, are you looking for a spanking?" Daine purred playfully.

Numair slapped her ass in reply. Daine stared at him; Numair made eye contact back without fear.

"Do that again, I _dare_ you." She hissed, a psychotic grin sliding onto her face.

Numair slowly and deliberately raised his hand and brought in down again on her behind with satisfying and loud 'slap'. Inwardly Daine adored every instant of his hand hard against her lacy panties. But she wasn't going to tell him that, in spite of the fact that he already knew.

Instead a devious look flooded into her eyes and she adjusted herself once more so she was straddling his waist with her knees pinning down his arms on either side. Numair looked intrigued by this but decided it would be more beneficial, and fun, to wait and see what she had in store for him.

Daine watched him a moment, humming quietly to herself, before beginning. "I know that you are much stronger than me," Her hands ran along the muscles of his pinned down arms. "And I can't use that against you." Her nails skimmed lightly down his sides, Numair didn't twitch. "You're not ticklish." She gave her fingers an experimental wiggle.

Numair smiled at her. "Not a' tall."

Daine glared down at him. "Shut up, bitch. I'm talking."

Numair rolled his eyes and mocked a downcast look. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Not yet you're not." Daine informed him. Numair looked curious but stayed silent as ordered. "Before I was so heinous-fully interrupted." Daine started again.

Numair opened his mouth to point out that she didn't use that word with grammatical correctness, but thought better of it when she gave him a warning stare and flicked his nose. Numair twitched his nose but stayed silent with a small grin on his lips.

"So you are physically bigger and stronger and more non-ticklish than I will ever be. And I have you pinned down." She let out a single laugh and stopped abruptly. "I know that at any point you could break out of this farce of a restrain, but you're not going to because if you play by my rules, then you will get rewarded." Numair's grin widened and he raised one eyebrow.

"It involves eating." Daine warned lecherously. "And I promise to swallow my share." She licked her lips and giggled as he shuddered beneath her.

"But first." Her hands moved from his chest where she had been mindlessly tracing patterns and slid tauntingly up her bare thighs. "You have a masculine advantage." She whispered. "But I have something you don't."

Quick as a flash, Numair's hands slipped from under her knees and grasped her waist firmly. "And what is that?" He enquired with a smouldering look that made her tremble.

"I have…" Daine trailed off teasingly.

"Magelet…" Numair warned.

"Boobs!" Daine proclaimed, triumphantly squeezing.

"Boobs?" Numair repeated dumbly.

She nodded. "Ta-tas, knockers, hooters, chest puppies, brrreasts!" she trilled the 'r'. "They are what I got, what you want, and what Selda doesn't have. Therefore I win, bitch."

"Why do you win?" Numair sat up, making her tumble onto her back and effectively switching their positions. "I can just as easily turn your 'weapon' against you."

He pressed teasing wet kisses to her collar bone and neck, trailing downwards. Daine let out an purring noise and pushed his head further into her as his tongue delved into the top of her cleavage.

"Please do."

He peeled off her t-shirt, which depicted a picture of Selda's bloody, photoshop-decapitated head, and tossed it to the ground.

His hands were put to work, touching and caressing every inch of her stomach; the area of which had, as the rest of her, become very well-known to him over the last few months. His hands moved behind her for the clasp of her bra but Daine put her fingers over top of his and moved them away.

"Wait," She breathed out.

Numair moved his head up to hers questioningly and she kissed him ferociously. "Wha's matter?" He slurred out when they parted, both breathing heavily.

Daine gasped for air for a few seconds before she answered. "I have another surprise-slash-present for you."

Numair moved his arms to either side of her head to prop him up and peered down at her. At some point the tie that held his hair back had been lost and the sleek raven locks fell around his face. Daine reached up and pushed some behind his left ear so she could see his face better.

"You do spoil me with these 'presents' of yours." He drawled.

"You love it." Daine drawled back.

He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Indisputably."

"I'm sure that means good shit."

"It means exceptionally good shit."

"Well, that's good."

"It's exceedingly good."

"Shut up."

"_Good_ call."

Daine lifted her head up and licked his nose. Numair made a face and scrubbed at his nose with his sleeve.

Daine scoffed at him. "Whatever, you know you love me licking you."

Numair gave a mischievous smile. "I like you licking certain _parts_ of me."

Daine looked decidedly affronted. "I'll have you know that licking the nose is _highly_ sexual and kinky."

Numair adopted his scholarly look. "Actually, it's playing with the ears that is erotic as it increases blood flow and-"

"Geek." Daine interrupted.

Numair glowered haughtily down at her. "I am a scientific mind, _not_ a geek."

"That's just the thing a geek would say." Daine said snootily back.

He growled at her and she said "Rawr!" back. "Impudent wench!"

"You know a wench is a dirty pirate hooker. I mean, I'm sometimes dirty, and every once in a while I dress like a pirate and occasionally I do… I see your point." At the look on his face she burst out in giggles. "I'm joking! Miri is the one who does shit like that…her and her bagel-ness…whore…meh." She followed her train of thought out loud.

Numair stared down at her for a few moments then leant down, and licked her nose. Daine squeaked in surprise.

"Take off your bra, you dirty pirate hooker." He ordered. "I want my surprise."

Daine turned pink.

Numair eyes her suspiciously. "What is it? It's not as if you were ever shy about taking your bra off before."

Daine smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up, Numy-pie!"

Numair looked upwards in despair. "I had hoped we were rid of that maddening pet name."

Daine cackled. "Numy-pie lives on!"

'Numy-pie' snorted.

"Oh, you know you love it secretly." Daine ridiculed. "In fact," She sat up, inadvertently causing her unfastened bra to slip down. "I bet you sit in your room switching the light on and off while muttering 'Numy-pie' continuously under your breath while creepy music plays in the background…then you _touch_ yourself." she finished spookily.

But Numair wasn't listening; he was staring fixatedly at her chest, her left breast to be exact. Daine looked down at her new tattoo; a black panther, curled around the areola with unsheathed claws stretched out as if to dig its claws right into the nipple. Its minute perfection was perfect from the sheen of the claw to the feral gleam in the large cat's black eyes – testimony to the quality of Rikash's work.

"God," Numair muttered.

"Yes?" Daine answered absentmindedly and then paused in consideration. "Oh, right, you're not talking to me. But I do sometimes go by that name – just to avoid any future confusion."

Numair shoved her on her back again so he could examine the tattoo in the light. "The detail is incredible." He mused.

"Yeah, that's my 'brother from another mother'; Rikash." Daine replied, staring jovially at the ceiling while Numair poked and prodded with curiosity. Then another picture caught his eye, a smaller one on her other breast.

Numair gaped at it. "Daine is that a _bagel_?" He choked out. "A-and a…_Daine_!"

"Hmm?" Daine looked down again. "Oh, that. It's for Miri's benefit. It's a fake – but don't tell her that."

"Don't you think she'll notice?" Numair asked dryly, returning to the panther tattoo and ignoring the questionable image of the other.

Daine raised an eyebrow. "Well how often does Miri look at my – actually you're right; she'll notice right away."

"It's amazing." Numair finished with a smile.

"You haven't even noticed the most important part." Daine replied with the uncharacteristic quiet tone that emerged when she was serious about something.

Her fingers traced over her collarbone and down her neck, Numair's eyes following the imperceptible line. Her nail trailed around the outline of the tattoo until it came to rest at the tip of the tail. Numair put on his glasses and peered at it.

There, safely placed in the curve of the tail, in minute italic script, were the initials N.S.

Numair's mouth fell open, Daine watched him carefully.

"I-I…Magelet, I-" He stumbled out. "This is, well no one's ever done something like this for me…it is for me right?"

"How many other N.S.'s do we know?" Daine asked sardonically. "Just don't change your initials."

Numair still seemed at a loss for words. "…_Why_?" He asked finally.

"Because…" Daine bit her lip. "because…I…" She stopped, unsure.

Numair cupped her face with one hand. "Sweet, whatever it is, you can tell me." He said softly.

Daine tilted her face into his hand with her eyes shut firmly. "I…I'm…I'minlovewithyou." She blurted out into his hand.

There was silence before, "Pardon?" Numair raised one eyebrow elegantly. "I didn't quite catch that."

Daine lifted her head and stared him in the eye. "I'm in love with you. As in wake up everyday next to you kind of love…stand outside your window with a speaker kind of love. Carve your initials into my chest kind of love. And it's all for you. I know it's slightly weird that I'm saying this topless but-"

She was cut off by being violently enfolded into his arms, breasts and all. She managed to pull her arms free and wrapped them tight around his body too.

"I love you too, Daine." He mumbled into her hair, though she heard him perfectly fine. "More than you could _ever_ imagine."

"I bet I could if I tried." Daine challenged lightly.

Numair pulled away from the embrace but still pulled her curled up against his chest. "I love you an infinite number of times."

"Well, I love you infinity plus one." Daine countered.

"Infinity is not a set number; it's a theory of unboundedness. There is no infinity plus one. Infinity has no end and so there cannot be anything beyond it, including one. Infinity plus one is a play on words. Not an actual entity." He lectured.

"Shut up, geek." Daine said fondly, pecking him on the lips and skilfully evading any protests on the name.

Then the doorbell rang. And they both froze.

**_Yes, I left with a cliffy. I was going to go on but it would have gotten so long and I wanted to post this. I've got heaps of crap that didn't fit into this chapter that can go into the next one. And don't complain cos it means one more chapter of my story that you can read._********_So we revealed the tattoo, had some playful spanking and a declaration of love. Not a bad fluff gathering. By the way, my spell check was screwing up in the last parts so appologies for any errors. Anyways, I'm out. So, um, stay krunk yo!_**

**_As we grow older everything seems to wear out, fall out or spread out…_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	20. Seriously?

**_Wow, this is awkward. So…I'm back. After all this time. I've been having bouts of depression lately and haven't really felt like writing. I've put "Sanity" on temporary hiatus cos I couldn't deal really with it right now. Plus writers block. And a LARGE Classical studies essay. Many things in my life have impeded upon LA. I tried writing a chapter of one of my other stories and couldn't so I attempted LA instead. It took about two weeks to write this one. It's semi-pointless. Kind of a leave-off filler chapter. I was going to put some non-pointless stuff in it but I got too lazy. Meh. Anyways. Here it chapter twenty, RAWR!_**

**Note: Oh yeah, I forgot to say that I started a little "Bonus scene" thing. It's in the story "Liberated Aficionado Love" which was formerly for the D/N lemon. So it's basically all the scenes I couldn't really fit into here and I will be posting randomly, even when this story finishes. So LA will live on!**

**Chapter Twenty**

Doorbells are funny things.

They generally mean that someone is at the door, usually with some sort of intention to invade your home.

Or preach about God.

Or to leave a flaming paper bag full of some sort of disgusting animal feces that gets on your shoes when you try to stomp it out. The latter seems to happen alarmingly often in the case of Jonathan Conté.

And – not that Mr. Conté is aware of this – after every incident of this nature, a giggling short-haired teenager, usually not wearing any undergarments, sits behind a bush watching and exchanging gleeful looks with her equally quirky pink-haired friend and the oddly feminine straight guy that occasionally follows them round.

No, Mr. Conté is not aware of that at all. Not that it would stop them from doing it if he was.

The very same pink-haired sixteen year old was currently lying topless underneath a male, aged thirty, and casting a dirty look in the direction of the door.

"Hate you." She muttered.

Numair looked down with an eyebrow risen inquisitively. "Having a change of heart so soon, darling?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Daine said sullenly, having been interrupted in the midst of some very fun 'fun'.

Numair cast a short look round the empty apartment pointedly.

Daine rolled her eyes. "I was talking to the door."

Numair heaved himself off her with a sigh as the doorbell rang more insistently. "Because directing comments of abhorrence to inanimate objects is the epitome of sanity." He muttered. "And you better get a top on, lest this hated visitor decides to come in." He added over his shoulder as he ambled to the door, fixing himself up as best he could in the short walk.

Daine made a face at his back, including crossed eyes and a scrunched up nose, before pulling her top on huffily. She was all ready to pose in a provocative manner on Numair's couch in case the visitor _did_ decide to come in.

Then she decided she would dramatically proclaim her status as his teenaged love-slave and Numair would get pissed off and jump on her in an attempt to shut her off. She would overwhelm him with her…'wiles', she supposed, and they would have uber passion-filled monkey sex on the floor.

The visitor would most probably at some point leave, unless it was Miri and/or Evin, and her purpose will have been fulfilled for that evening.

The condom would break, and Daine would get knocked up, and Numair would have to marry her because he's a good person. She's not, and she would hope that he didn't notice the scissor snip in the tip of the rubber penis-pouch, and they would have a rockin' family with little badass children.

And their children would be incredibly smart and sexual with _tons_of wit, and they would be hot with such great-looking people as their parents, unless they were those kids which had two hot parents and were ugly cos their features didn't match up, in which case they would be subtly put up for adoption or tossed in a trashcan.

Numair wouldn't stand for this of course, so Daine figured she'd just tell him she lost the kid.

That would work.

All of this was figured out in about 5.3 seconds before Numair opened the door and a voice that Daine, regretfully, recognized came from the doorway.

Daine decided that she would kill Selda one of these days. In fact, as soon as Daine had safely acquired her kitten, she would give Selda some of Thayet's homemade chicken casserole. Hah, it would serve her right to get food-poisoning and diarrhea…_at the same time_.

And before feeding the wench, just to ensure maximum evil-ness, Daine would remove _all_ rolls of toilet paper from the house. Plus the magazines in the toilet, in case Selda used them instead in moment of shameless desperation.

Daine cackled loudly and evilly. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

There was a temporary lack in the conversation in the doorway as both occupants turned to look at her. Daine revealed in the attention from her precious Numair while simultaneously feeling revolted from Selda's gaze.

Not many people could successfully pull off both facial expressions at once. That's right bitches; Daine had_ mad __skills_.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you pussy-whipped, donkey-raping, crotch-licking, ass-gobbling, hemorrhoid-nibbling, cunt-faced, cockweasel?!" Daine demanded, spitting out each term in time with each of her steps towards the door.

Numair looked politely bemused while Selda turned the colour of menstruation. The _exact _colour of menstruation, Daine noted.

The period hue turned a shade more puce as the unwanted cretin took in Daine t-shirt, which depicted a beautifully photo-shopped image of Selda's bloody decapitated head; a birthday gift from Miri.

Daine noticed her staring. "Quit eye-molesting my boobs! I know it's not as if you have any of your own but _seriously…_"

"Seriously?" Selda echoed.

"Seriously." Daine said scathingly.

"Seriously?!" Selda hissed.

"Seriously." Daine said tauntingly then groaned, rolling her eyes. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!"

"Seriously?" Numair asked innocently, his lips twitching suspiciously.

"Seriously!" Daine and Selda said together. Then both froze and looked at each other horrified.

"I can't believe you just said something at the same time as me!" Daine screeched. "Have you no decency?!"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Selda muttered to herself.

Daine paused in her dramatics. "Wow, you know _everybody__._" She commented snidely.

Selda snarled at her and moved forwards. Numair neatly stepped in front of her, blocking her from entering his apartment. Selda looked up at him confused.

"I'm not meaning to sound rude," Numair said in a voice of little politeness. "But who exactly are you and why are you attempting to enter my apartment?"

Selda looked shocked. "My name is Selda. I'm a big fan of your work." She added for emphasis.

Numair didn't look at all impressed. In fact, he looked the opposite of impressed. Which just so happens to be _un_impressed.

"Ha ha." Daine taunted. "He looks deimpressed."

Numair coughed awkwardly. "_Unimpressed,_ Magelet." He muttered. "Not 'deimpressed'."

Daine rolled her eyes. "Duh, I know. I'm just trying to liven up the English language."

"More like mutilate it." Selda said sullenly.

Daine glared at her. "I hope you get brain cancer."

Selda gasped. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

Daine opened her mouth to say something back, no doubt even worse than her previous comment when Numair cut across her. "You didn't answer my question, Selda."

"Oh," Selda said apologetically. "Sorry. I'm here for her." She gestured to Daine with a flick of her head.

Daine returned the gesture with a flick of her middle finger. Numair turned and Daine quickly manipulated her fingers into a W, the middle and ring crossed and the thumb tucked out of sight. "West side." She hissed in a ghetto voice.

Numair raised a knowing eyebrow at her and turned back to the other girl standing in the hall outside. "I'm afraid that's an impossibility. Daine is currently occupied with her lessons."

"Mrs. Conté told me–" Selda started.

"Thayet does not always know what's best." Numair interrupted neatly. "That was demonstrated when she chose _you_as a minde.r"

Daine giggled in the background.

Selda pursed her lips, apparently engaged in some sort of internal struggle. "Look, Mr. Salmalín," She started, her tone cool and polite. "I have the utmost respect for your academic achievements. I have an equal amount of respect for Thayet Conté. She has set me a task and I don't intend to let her down. So regardless of your status and accomplishments, I must insist that you step aside and allow me to return Mrs. Conté's foster daughter to her legal home."

"Miss Selma–" Numair returned her tone with an icy civility of his own.

"Sel_da_." The blonde cut in, arms folded in front of her.

"Don't care and don't interrupt." He replied shortly.

Daine giggled again in the background.

"I too have the utmost respect for Thayet Conté; she is, after all, one of my dearest friends. But–" Here his tone changed from faux polite to downright rude. "If she wants Daine back so greatly then she can come retrieve her in person as opposed to sending a presumptuous prepubescent ill-developed _child_to do her bidding for her. Please remind Thayet that my time is limited and if she wants the best for Daine then she will allow her to continue this lesson uninterrupted and deal with whatever she's done out of my time. Now get the fuck out of this building before I call security and order them to throw you out!" With that he slammed the door in her face and turned with a grin to Daine. "I dare say that was rather fun."

She didn't return the smile looking at him with a small frown, biting her lip.

Numair instantly turned concerned. "Magelet?"

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"About Selda being a child."

Numair shook his head and gave a quiet chuckle. "Daine..."

"She's a month older than me!" Daine insisted. "And if she's a child then that must mean I'm an infant…oh gods!" Here her tone turned to an overly dramatized horror "You…_cradle-snatcher_, you banger of babies, you carnivorous child molester!"

"Daine?"

"What is it you playground pedophile?"

"Shut up."

"No!" Daine screeched. "I shall not be silenced! I – oomph…mmm…"

Numair, long ago, had found the most efficient way of shutting up the loud teenager was with his lips. This was the technique he applied in this situation. She immediately responded and wrapped her arms, a tad clumsily, around his neck. He smirked into her mouth; worked every time. He drew back slowly.

Daine's eyes fluttered open into a glare. "You. Suck."

Numair rolled his own eyes and returned to kissing her forcefully. This time, enlisting the use of his tongue.

A few minutes later, Daine found it strangely hard to stand on her own. She appeared to have transformed into some sort of jelly-like substance in Numair's arms, possibly lubricant.

Also, she had absolutely no recollection of what she had been talking about five minutes ago. Something about cradles. Or playgrounds. Or German child pornography…Meh, whatever it was, it was gone.

Numair smiled triumphantly down at her. Daine had the feeling she was missing something moderately important. He cuddled closer to her, enjoying the warmth she radiated. "I love you, Magelet."

Daine patted the top of his head condescendingly. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"That's not what I implied I wanted." Numair stood straight and picked her up, carrying her over to the couch bridal-style.

"And how am I supposed to know what you want? You're the one who erased my memories with your tongue!" Daine demanded.

"Actually, my statement was after that." Numair replied, dropping down to the couch and arranging her carefully in his lap.

Daine waited until he was finished and spread out into a position that was more comfortable to her than him. "Haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"I think you do." Numair whispered heatedly in her ear.

"If you kiss me again then I'm more likely to forget…again." Daine flicked his nose and slid to the ground.

She crawled over to her coat and extracted a piece of cake carefully wrapped in a serviette from the pocket. She crawled back to the couch and presented the cake happily. "I have a present for you!"

Numair took it with a smile of thanks; though slightly squashed from being in her pocket, it still looked golden and delicious. Daine watched happily as he bit a piece off before she gleefully stated. "Thayet made it."

There was a pregnant pause in which Numair stared at her in alarm before his brain caught up and informed him of the nasty burning commotion that was currently occurring in his mouth.

He barely had time to swallow, wincing as the pointed end of a clove pricked him in the back of the throat, before belting off the couch and into the kitchen.

He stuck his entire head under the tap, filling, swallowing and refilling his mouth with liberal amounts of water.

The burning in his mouth didn't seem to cease and it wasn't until Daine reminded him in an annoying sing-song voice from the other room that he remembered that milk was the best cure for chili burn.

He dashed to the fridge and replaced the water in his mouth with a liter of milk. He sighed as his burning mouth was soothed with the cooling liquid.

The sound of hysterical giggling met his ears and his eyes narrowed; he was going to slaughter that Magelet.

She was still giggling as he returned; leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, milky water dripping down his chin. "Daine…" His tone was deceptively light.

Daine heard the dangerous undertone and stopped laughing instantly. One glimpse at the milk and water running down his chin, however, caused her face to contort and though she tried to hold it in, a spluttering snort exploded out of her to resume into the hysterical laughter.

She lay spread-eagled on the floor, chest heaving, face flushed. Thoughts of revenge flickered from Numair's mind as he watched her with barely-contained awe. That was, of course, until she opened her mouth.

"S-serves you r-r-right yo-you arr-rr-ogant basstard!" She spat out amongst random giggles. "M-ma-making me fo-oor-get-tt…hehehehehe!"

Ttears spilt down her cheeks as the laughter resumed. Numair sighed and watched her in amusement, waiting for her to stop. This sort of laughter, he concluded, was one that had to be waited out.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Owwww...my stomach." Daine clutched her middle and sat up. Small giggles escaped her every few seconds but for now she'd become reasonably calm.

She wiped her cheeks on the back of her hand and grimaced at the stain of black. She would have to do her make-up again. She sat up and smiled drowsily at Numair.

He raised one elegant eyebrow. "Finished?" He enquired politely. Daine nodded happily. Numair took one slow deliberate step forwards, strolling leisurely towards her.

Daine watched him warily. "Is this about the cake? Cos I swear it was just a jok–" she was cut off hurriedly as Numair grabbed her legs and held her upside down, hanging in the air.

Daine shrieked and struggled against him in mid-air but she couldn't break his firm grip on her ankles and fell still, glaring at him.

"The blood will rush to my head." She stated dramatically. "I will die. Good luck having THAT on your conscience. Killing the one you love, what a disgustingly romantic notion."

Numair smiled down at her. "I'm sure I'll deal. Through depressing poetry and self-loathing. I may become an emo."

"I had a dream about you being an emo." Daine said thoughtfully. "It was hot because you started kissing Evin," Numair almost dropped her at that one. "And then there was a…talking packet of cigarettes, and Miri was a pig with orange hair."

Numair regarded her. "What exactly were you smoking and or drinking before you slumbered?"

"Test-tube shots of red bull and vodka," Daine said happily, her face just beginning to show a hint of red. "Miri made me drink one straight from her cleavage."

Numair momentarily pondered why, exactly, he did not appear in the least bit surprised that his sixteen year old girlfriend drank alcohol shots from her best friend's breasts. It was just one of those things that slowly snuck up on him until he wasn't fazed at anything Daine did anymore.

He shall call it, the _Veralidaine Effect_. A true psychological condition. He could even write another book on it.

Small coughing noises interrupted his thoughts. Daine's face was fully red and the choking noises were coming from her. Numair's eyes widened comically and he flipped her the right way round and steadied her on her feet.

"Whoops," He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry about that. I forgot."

Daine glared at him, panting heavily as the colour began to slowly recede from her cheeks, "You homicidal wanker! I don't know if I feel safe around you anymore…"

Numair looked sulky. "I said I was sorry." Daine snorted. "How may I make it up to thy fine lady?"

"You're damn right I'm fine!" Daine said haughtily.

Numair's eyes turned smoldering. "Damn right." He repeated softly before snatching her up and forcefully kissing her.

"Yeah, I do that to most people." Daine looked mightily pleased with herself. Numair pressed a kiss to the side of her neck before collapsing onto the couch once more and cuddling her into his lap.

Daine purred. Numair raised an eyebrow. She stopped abruptly and looked shiftily around. "Did you just–"

"No! You heard nothing!" Daine insisted, cutting him off.

"But I could have sworn you just–"

"You're hearing things!"

"You purred." Numair said finally.

Daine scowled. "I did not!"

Numair looked knowingly at her. "I think you did."

"I think you lie."

"I'm smarter."

"I'm hotter."

"I have a brain."

"And I don't?"

"…"

"…!"

"…"

"…well…I HAVE BOOBS!"

Squeeze.

Purr.

"Told you so."

"Silence, Numy-pie!"

"I really don't like being called that." Numair looked halfheartedly mad.

"I really don't care." Daine informed him snootily.

"You should, I'm one half of this relationship."

"I'm the more important half."

"You're being selfish."

"I love myself."

"I know."

"…are we having an argument?" Daine asked.

"We are having a minor disagreement."

"Well, stop it."

"No."

"Now you're just being difficult."

Numair stuck his tongue out childishly and licked her nose.

Daine stared at him in wonder. "You just licked my nose."

"So I did."

"Well at least we're in agreement."

"So we are."

Daine bit his nose. "I just bit you on the nose."

"So I noticed."

Daine flicked him on the nose. Numair flinched.

"I see you have a weakness, Numair."

"Yes, nose-flicking is indeed my kryptonite."

"Well at least that's you out of the way in my quest for world domination."

"So it seems."

"You can stop speaking like that now."

"So I could."

"I love you, Nu-pony."

"So do I."

**_Dude, you have ABSOLUTELY no idea how hard it was to write this. It's taken like two weeks of small typing sessions. I still don't like it that much. I have had massive writers block and blocked my writing ability. Meh, shit happens. Anyways Miri will be in the next chapter, plus Daine receives a gift. Kudos to you if you can figure out what it is. And I need a preferred way for Selda's demise;_****_  
_****A) Daine pushes her out the window.**  
**B) The whole food-poisoning/diarrhea thing with Daine stealing all toilet paper and magazines in the house.**  
**C) Selda gets busted for (planted) drugs.**  
**D) Any suggestion of yours.**  
**Let's get this bitch OUT of the picture…for now…BWAHAHAHAHA**

**_Never eat yellow snow…_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	21. Mr Pinky

**_OMFG, she's updated, spread the word! Go my minions go! I could pile excuse on you but you know I won't. I am sick at the moment; I suspect its glandular fever (I diagnose myself and then tell my doctor what I think it is) so I had a blood test (fucking horrible, it hurt) and am waiting for the results. Being sick is THE WORST, especially when you just started the school year. I've only been to a handful of my classes, and I fall asleep in most of them. Hmm, so, here's the next chapter of LA, you can thank me via reviews. I'm setting the scene for some upcoming drama! Mwah!_**

**_Special Guest appearance by Mr. Pinky (who, by the way, is actually a real person/object/vibrator)_**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Daine was eating Special K.

Daine decided that Special K tasted gross and spat it back into the bowl. Then swapped the bowl for Jonathan's Frosties when he wasn't looking.

Jonathan, unsuccessfully attempting to subtly check out his own wife, shoved a spoonful of Special K and Daine-saliva into his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

He wrinkled his nose. "Fifi, I think these Frosties are off." He called.

"Really?" Daine asked innocently. "I think they're Grrreat!" She then fell off her chair laughing at her own joke.

Jonathan decided not to comment.

"For the love of God, Jon!" Thayet yelled. "Do NOT use that godforsaken nickname!"

"Morning Fifi!" Evin sang as he waltzed into the Conté household. "Aren't you looking particularly cheeky this morning." He growled appreciatively at Thayet's flannel dressing gown.

Daine shuddered. "Dude, don't hit on my thirty-five year old foster-mother!"

"Twenty-five." Thayet corrected.

Daine snorted. "What_ever_, wannabe-gold digger. I can count. That would mean that you had Roald at twelve…is there something you're not telling me?" She looked suspicious.

Jonathan looked horrified. "You were twelve?! I'm so done for statutory rape!"Hhe hung his head. Thayet brought him coffee.

"Wow, kids at twelve. Who knew she was such a whore." Evin said offhandedly, sitting down next to Daine and stealing Jonathan's coffee.

Thayet blushed. "It- I- THEY'RE ADOPTED!"

"We are?" Asked a confused looking Kally standing in the doorway.

Thayet winced. "Of course not sweetie; Mummy's just being silly."

"Nice one, Thayet." Daine mocked before a large pink object collided with her head.

Daine fell off her seat once more. "Ouchies." She whimpered.

Her bed-head of pink hair appeared from under the table as she clambered back onto the chair and perched there like some sort of strange wild cretin.

"What on earth was that?" Jon looked mildly shocked.

"Watch out for UFV's." Evin commented casually.

"And that is…?" Thayet enquired with a raised brow.

Neither of the Conté parentals were particularly surprised by that fact that a large flying pink object knocked their foster daughter off her chair.

– Daine growled at the object –

…and turned her into some sort of undomesticated animal.

Evin picked up the offending pink object. "Unidentified Flying Vibrators." He explained.

"It's not unidentified; it has a name!" A voice cried in overdramatic outrage. "…Mr. Pinky."

All heads turned to the newcomer who posed erotically in the doorway before wandering in without invitation. Miri waved cordially at them and stole Thayet's coffee.

Thayet drooped visibly. Then her attention was re-caught by the large 8-inch pink vibrator in Evin's hand. "What the hell is that thing?!" She squeaked.

"Mr. Pinky." Daine said sullenly. "WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?!"

Apparently being hit on the head with Miri's large pink vibrator wasn't her preferred start to the day. Well, that and the fact Jon's, I mean _her_, Frosties had gotten soggy during the hullabaloo.

Daine disliked soggy cereal. She directed a mournful look to the bowl and promptly shoved it out of her sight. Which, unfortunately, was off the table. Everyone jumped as the shatter of ceramic and splat of soggy cereal as it hit the hardwood floor sounded.

"Daine, for heaven's sake!" Thayet scolded and retrieved a cloth from the sink to clean the mess with.

Daine stared disdainfully down as Thayet crouched down to mop up the mess. "That's right, wench; clean my mess." She muttered.

Thayet looked up. "Did you say something?"

"…"

"…"

"…no." Daine finally said 'convincingly'.

Thayet glanced at her sceptically before resuming her previous position by the sink and rinsing the soggy cereal off the wash cloth.

Daine eyed her like some sort of predator.

Thayet stared back in a paranoid manner.

Evin leered at Thayet's flannel covered chest.

Jon alternated between conspicuously checking out his own wife and looking suspiciously around to see if anyone was noticing.

Kalasin gave a fleeting look around the silent room before awkwardly leaving to go update her Facebook.

Miri stared drowsily into space like the druggie she is while Mr Pinky started a staring competition with the whole room.

An awkward silence ensued.

…

…

…

…

**-DING DONG-**

The sound jerked everyone, except for Miri, out of their stupors and they commenced with whatever morning ritual they had been engaged in before.

Thayet stripped off her faded flannel dressing gown to reveal a striking scarlet dress that heavily emphasised all areas that women her age needed emphasised.

"I knew it." Evin muttered as she tossed the dressing gown in a random cupboard and glided into the hall to answer the door.

"I tap that." Jon announced to no one in particular.

"Great to know that your penis hasn't shrivelled up from lack of use then." Daine said peevishly.

"Aww," Miri cooed and waddled over to Daine. "Methinks _someone_ needs a huggle!"

"Go die." Daine replied shortly. Miri ignored her and wrapped her arms around her best friend lovingly.

Daine squirmed. "Get off, you know I don't like prolonged contact with yo- AHHH THE HERPES!" She shrieked. Miri licked Daine cheek appreciatively. "It buuuurrrrrnnsss!" Daine frantically started to scrub at the trail of saliva.

"Look who's he-re!" Thayet sung out, her arm draped oh-so-casually around the waist of the man next to her who carried a large cardboard box.

Thayet gave a quick look in the direction of her husband who was too distracted with Daine's screaming to pay attention to her arrival. She pouted and untangled herself from the other man with a muffled "Damn."

He gave a lopsided grin towards her. "Better luck next time, Fifi."

Thayet's pretty mouth twisted into a grimace. "It's spreading."

"Like Miri's herpes." Evin commented offhandedly before winking suggestively at the newcomer.

The man regarded him with a measured glint in his eye. "You get more like your uncle every day, don't you boy?"

"I sure do," Evin purred. "…_George_."

George Cooper gave a great booming laughter that immediately drew all attention to him. It also had the added bonus of distracting Miri enough for Daine to dodge her arms and roll over the table in some sort of ninja move that sent even more crockery crashing to the floor.

Thayet winced; there went her matching set.

Evin stared at her. "God you're cool, Sarrasri. I wish I could be just like you." He said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Daine took it in stride. "Yeah, I get that a lot. It's just hard when you have an aura of awesomeness like me; complete fags like you are always complimenting me on it. I just have to grin, bear it and wait for the day when I can take a magnum to your head."

"A magnum?" Evin asked.

Daine grinned at him. "It's the only cool gun I know."

"From Tomb Raider, right?" George put in.

Evin drooled. "Lara Croft is _hawt_."

Daine glared at him. "You can't say that; you're gay."

"I'm not gay." Evin defended.

"All hands in favour?" Daine asked.

Thayet, Jon, George and Daine all raised their hands.

"Thank you, Miri." Evin said pointedly.

Miri gazed at him blankly. "What was that magical pixie?" She hummed out.

"Is Evin gay?" Jon clarified.

Miri blinked slowly. "Oh….yes…yes…." She raised her hand.

"Majority rules!" Daine chirped.

"You can't decide my sexuality on a vote." Evin pointed out.

"Majority rules." Daine repeated.

Evin stared at her blankly.

"Majority rules."

"…"

"Majority. Rules."

"…"

"Majo-"

"Fine! Just stop saying that!"

Daine beamed. "Do you use that tactic in the CIA George?" She asked sneakily.

"I'm not in the CIA." George gave his much-practised reply. Daine hinted at this every time she saw him.

She narrowed her eyes. "I will get you someday."

George smirked back at her. "If I be what you claim I am, then do you really think I'll slip up?"

Miri's eyes crossed.

Daine thought for a second. "…Porcupine." She pronounced at last.

George nodded satisfied. "That's what I thought."

Thayet and Jon exchanged looks of confusion.

Evin eyed the box in George's arms. He gave a small twitch as a strange scuffling came from within it. "What is in the box?"

George looked down. "Thayet, you wanna take the reins on this one?" Thayet beamed at Daine who stared blankly back.

"Well sweetie," She began jovially.

Daine's eye twitched.

"Today is the last day of your one week trial of having Selda as your minder!"

Evin gave Daine a worshipful stare. "If only I could be blessed with half of your bravery." He said in an emotional whisper.

Thayet cast him an odd look before continuing. "Er, well…I'm…proud of you Daine."

"VIVA LA DAINE!" Miri suddenly shouted out of the blue, waving Mr Pinky madly.

She was ignored.

Daine shuffled uncomfortably as Jon reached over and patted her on the shoulder in a fatherly manner. Thayet paused to wipe the corners of her eyes with manicured fingers before continuing once again in a wavering voice.

"You came through on your side of the bargain so I'm going through with mine; here." She took the cardboard box from George and set it before Daine.

Daine cast a look around the room before prodding the box. There was another rustling sound as the occupant moved around inside it.

"Hmm, it moves." Daine said ponderously.

"Just open it already, Sarrasri!" Miri demanded in a fit of normality.

"Silence, bagel-whore!" Dane snapped in reply before carefully and methodically unfolding the cardboard flaps. For the sole reason of annoying all the other occupants of the room of course. But before she could reach for the final flap it burst open and she came face to face with large amber eyes.

Blue-grey blinked at amber.

Amber blinked at blue-grey.

"Mew!" It squeaked.

Daine carefully picked up the cloudy grey kitten. Miri let out a girlish squeal and glomped Evin's arm; he didn't look as if he minded too much.

"That's a pure-bred Chartreux." George informed her. "Mother died in birth and this is the only kitten in the litter than survived, the Breeders named her Skysong."

"That's a stupid name." Daine scoffed.

"Well, what are you going to call her?" Thayet pressed.

Daine thought for a second before holding the kitten up triumphantly. "I hereby proclaim thee kitten to be henceforth known as…Kitten!"

"…Ha." Miri said after a suitable period of awkward silence.

"It's…practical." Thayet tried.

"Logical." Jon grunted.

"Badass." Evin added.

"It suits it." George commented, lips twitching.

Daine placed Kitten on top of her head where the kitten kept its balance by digging its tiny claws into Daine's mass of pink hair. Once it felt stable enough it raised its small head and regarded the room with a small "mew".

Thayet and Miri melted into pools of cooing female. And so did Evin, though he tried not to show it.

"Wow…" A new voice joined. "I cannot believe that you'd actually trust her with an animal, Mrs Conté." Selda looked at Thayet with wide-eyed innocence.

Thayet sighed. "Well, she has been better lately."

"I think we all know who that's due to." Selda sung out.

George grinned. "Yep, Numair's sure produced a miracle."

Selda frowned. "Actually I was talking about myse–"

"You're not cool enough to be arrogant." Miri pointed out.

"You just can't pull it off." Evin added.

"No dice." Daine agreed.

Selda scowled at them and leant against the open window where she had a full view of the room. Daine decided she _really_ did not want Selda in her general vicinity anymore.

"So…" she started, nonchalantly standing up, Kitten still perched on her head. "Now I've got my cat, which really is the only reason for me putting up with you…" she trailed off.

"…and?" Selda prompted.

"I don't really need or like you…or want you in my house." Daine chirped before promptly shoving Selda out the window. Thayet shrieked in alarm.

Daine rolled her eyes. "It's like a one metre drop…and she landed in the moat." She added after checking.

"We don't have a moat." Jon frowned.

Evin looked around shiftily. "Formerly the flowerbed." He coughed.

Everyone watched Thayet as she slumped to the floor.

"Oh come on!" Evin cried. "Who wouldn't rather have a moat than a stupid flowerbed? Flowerbed's are so average."

"You know what's average?" Miri growled suddenly. "This house. You people. The whole freaking world. I mean, will it take until the last tree is chopped down, when the rivers are polluted and dead and birds no longer light up our skies for us the realise that we CAN'T EAT MONEY?!"

"That was a very nice ecological speech." Jon toasted her with his spoon, as Evin had taken his coffee, from his place at the table.

Daine scowled at him. "'Very nice'?! God Jon, could you come up with something a little more bland you vocabulary-challenged retard?"

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A CEO BOY?" Evin roared, thumping one manicured hand down hard on the table.

"Yes, bad, very bad." Miri resumed her daze.

George frowned as he resumed fanning the unconscious Thayet. "Just outta interest; does she turn that stupor on and off at will?"

Evin shrugged. "Yeah, it seems to come and go."

"It lives within me, society sucking at my soul, the alphabet written in my blood." Miri sprouted randomly.

Evin nodded knowingly. "Yes Minx, that is some lovely Myspace poetry."

Daine looked around with disinterest before taking out her phone. With an internal giggle she set about txt teasing her beau.

**U ready 2 bcum a daddy?**

The response was instantaneous;

**You're pregnant?!**

Daine gave a devious smirk as she put her phone on the table. It would do him good to sweat for a while, especially at work.

Jon suddenly frowned. "Oi Cooper, what happened to my wife?"

George scowled. "It took you until now to realise she'd fainted?"

Jon blinked. "Oh…right."

"Argh!" Daine screamed in frustration. "You fail as a husband!"

"Not true," Jon defended. "I perform my husbandly duties very well thank you."

"Sticking your cock in her vajay-jay, succulent as it may be, doesn't count as being a good husband." Evin included himself in the family conversation.

Daine winced. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't use the word succulent to describe my foster mother's vagina. Jon, you are a fuckhead. I know it, you know, it's established that everyone knows it. But dude, **your goddamn wife is unconscious on the floor and George is the one helping her. **Do you not see something wrong with that?"

"Yeah, 'tard." Evin added for good measure.

Jon frowned and stood, walking to his wife. George moved out of his way as he approached. Daine decided her job was done.

"Bitches, let's go!" Daine announced and swaggered out of the room, cat still perched on her head. A few moments later she returned and dragged both Miri and Evin by the hair after her.

_No one_ ruined Daine Sarrasri's dramatic exits.

She also _conveniently _left Mr Pinky behind for Thayet. With a husband like Jonathan, she'd need it.

A head, formerly blonde, now dyed brown with muddy water, popped up as an arm flopped over the windowsill and with a grunt, Selda pushed her upper body up and over the windowsill and into the house with a crash.

She wasn't paid the slightest bit of attention though; both Jon and George being too busy fussing over Thayet to notice her sitting in a puddle of brown liquid.

(**A/n snigger**)

Selda seethed to herself silently on the floor before her gaze fell on a diamante covered phone sitting innocently on the table…

Jonathan cursed his lack of medical knowledge as he wandered through the many bathrooms in the Conté house.

Thayet had hit her head when she fainted; it wasn't serious but there was still a little blood. Since Jon didn't know where his wife kept the first aid pack, George had instructed him to get a roll of toilet paper instead.

This was harder then it appeared.

There didn't seem to be a single roll in the whole bloody house. Just what kind of a housekeeper was his wife?

He sighed in annoyance and went to the next bathroom which just happened to be his foster daughter's. In the doorway he stared at the twenty-six rolls of toilet paper stacked in Daine's bathroom.

Jon decided that he would not even ask.

Stepping into the messy bathroom, dodging the clothes, makeup and glitter than were splayed over the marbled floor, he selected a couple of rolls and made his way out of the room.

His foot caught on a mix of thong, body-spray can and sequinned top and he stumbled, kicking over Daine's trashcan in turn. Jon swore to himself and bent to clean up the new mess.

But the sight of a thin white stick with a blue line made him freeze.

**_Mmm…cliff hanger. And it's only going to get worse. I'm not going to reveal anything but if you read carefully between the lines (even go back a couple of chapters) then you could even guess. I figured a way to get kitten in there, Daine ditches Selda and Thayet faints lots. By the way, head injuries usually bleed heaps, she's not badly injured. Anyways G-units. Review and all that shit. You all know the drill. Peace out!_**

**_We are not amused… (Ahaha, we _****so _are!)_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XX_**


	22. Cocaine Claw

**_-Hides in shame- Wow. So, um, it's been, I don't know, five and a half months? Wow, I'm really getting bad at this updating thing. I suppose I've been busy with my last year at school (blatant lie for anyone who knows my attitude to education) and also sorting out Suicide Girl (go via Lollirotxox!) so not much time for LA. Plus I've had super bad writers block, I've been drawing this chapter out for like 3 months. Just managed to finish it now. And I'm pretty sure you guys are going to kill me once you get to the bottom. Hugs?_**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Daine Sarrasri made a strange sight; walking along with a grey kitten perched on her pink head and her eyes closed. A split-second before Daine walked into a lamp post Evan gave a lazy warning.

"…pole." He said right before the resounding 'thump'.

Daine staggered from the collision and tipped right off the footpath. Kitten mewled and abandoned ship.

Evan looked up. "…step."

Daine glared up at him from her position, sprawled on the road. "You suck at being a guide dog." She informed him pointedly.

"Well," The aforementioned 'dog' drawled in reply. "If you didn't insist on walking with your eyes shut, you wouldn't have needed one."

"I'm sleepy though!" She whined. "My life is so bo-ring!"

"Wat chu talkin' bout Gurrl?" Asked Miri-the-Ghetto-booty.

"I disagree." Evan disagreed. "I mean, it's not as if you're a totally hot chick living in a huge mansion after being randomly picked out of a third-world country."

"New York." Daine corrected.

Evan shrugged. "Same thing,"

"With two quirky best friends and a thirty year old boyfriend." Miri continued.

"Exactly," Evan nodded. "In fact, you're practically a reality TV show…Daine Sarrasri; it's complicated."

"I like 'The Whore of the Conté Mansion' better." Miri chimed in.

"Keeping up with the Contés,"

"Numair and Daine; Inn love,"

"The Simple Life," Daine volunteered.

"Now you're just plagiarising." Evin shook his head in disgust. "It's people like you who take the hard earned cash away from our poor multibillion dollar Hollywood companies. You, Veralidaine Sarrasri are what's wrong with the world!"

He then sprayed himself with liberal amounts of Lynx _Africa_, lit up a Marlboro red and chucked the empty packed into a nearby rubbish area…AKA a bush.

"Yes." Miri agreed before pondering the amount of petrol she would use tonight to light a fire to burn down the forest behind her house so she would have a clearer view of the plastic bag infested sea.

Daine stared at them before trying to remember if she had sorted the recycling that morning.

She scowled at them. "You guys suck. Save the planet yo!"

Evin and Miri stared at her.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" Miri stage whispered, ignoring Daine's yells of "I can hear you, fucktards!"

"Dirty sinful things." Evin whispered back. "And not the good ones that end in spectacular drug-induced orgasms. The bad kind that involve _environmentalists._"

Miri shuddered. "That word gives me the whizzers!"

"The what-now?" Daine tilted her head.

Evin and Miri exchanged glances. "Uh, _whizzers_. As in an uncanny, wacky and fantastically pleasurable shudder that makes its way down one's spine as a result of an oral formulation regarding such _dirty_,_ sinful_ people such as _environmentalists_… and of course Daine Sarrasri." Miri explained with the aid of a hearty exhalation of smoke.

Daine blinked. "Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't." Evin rolled his eyes. "We just made it up."

"Oh," Daine said.

Miri and Evin looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

They shrugged.

Daine looked at them weirdly.

They stared back challengingly.

Daine narrowed her eyes.

**Glare**.

**Double Glare**.

**Scowl**.

KO. Daine wins.

"So…" Evin broke the silence. "I hear you're pregnant."

Daine rose an eyebrow. "…"

Evin took in an awkwardly loud breath through his teeth. Held it. And exhaled. "…you didn't tell us."

Daine nodded sagely. "Ah."

"Skank." Muttered Miri. "I hope you miscarry."

Daine nodded again in that particularly irritating way "I see."

"Indeed." Evin nodded and matched her sage gaze with his own attempted one that had no effect on Daine's since she actually had something to be sage about and plus she was super totally awesome cool and pwned at Guitar Hero.

"So…" Daine began in a sage-ish way. "This is why you are being particularly… pugnacious?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Miri wailed suddenly. "We're supposed to be your best friends! Soulmates! Brothers from another mother! And now you're harbouring a life within your fresh and abundant uterus and we had to find out…from HIM!" She stabbed a finger in the direction of Evin's crotch.

Daine wasn't surprised; Evin's cock was such a gossip spreader…amongst other things.

"I'm not surprised." Daine said…sagely. "Evin's cock is such a gossip spreader…amongst other things."

"You thought that up in your head before you said it!" Evin accused.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Daine replied coolly.

"Doesn't make you any less of a slug-bitch." Evin retorted. (**A/n My friend's sister called her this once**)

"Can you not come up with a reply that actually pertains to this debate?" Daine demanded.

"Can you not use the big words your _old_ lover teaches you? Crypt-fucker!"

Daine narrowed her eyes. "Just because you can't eschew all conglomerations of flatulent garrulity, jejune babblement, and asinine affectations from your speech, doesn't mean I should."

Evin glared. "Oh shut up, you dictionary-slag!"

"Why don't you go cum on your mother's face you cunt-assed faggot!" Daine snarled.

"At least I have a mo–"

"OH FUCK ME, I'M OUT OF CIGARETTES!" Miri interrupted diplomatically. "Oh, and Daine, I meant Evin's phone, not his crotch." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh," Daine said. "Right."

She and Evin looked at each other kind of awkwardly before leaping at each other for an emotional cuddle in the middle of the street.

Miri smiled absently at them and licked Kitten.

Evin's legs were wrapped around Daine's middle. She grunted, trying to support his weight before collapsing all together with him on top of her.

This didn't stop their make-up romping session though much to the chagrin of several pedestrians who moved to the other side of the street; mothers covering their offspring's eyes while others just gave filthy looks at the blatant display of happy teenagers.

"Mmm," Daine sat up, her hair ruffled and face flushed. "So what's this about a penis that is actually a phone?"

Evin pulled his cell out with some difficultly, cursing his super tight pants, and tossed it to Daine.

It hit her in the forehead.

"Ow, that's gonna bruise." She muttered.

"Inbox!" Miri sung happily.

Kitten mewled.

Daine shrugged and looking in his inbox. "Miri, Miri, Miri, Miri, Me, Me, Me, Hank, Me, Derek Derek…bunch of people I don't care about…Me, Me, Miri, Me, Me, Me, Numair, Mir–" She paused and backtracked. "I'm looking at the Numair one right?"

"Obviously." Miri flicked her hair sassily.

"Fuck you." Daine said without looking up.

**Evin, its Numair. I can't get hold of Daine. What's this about her being pregnant? Txt back immediately!**

"Oh God, what a whiney bitch." Daine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Evin agreed sardonically. "Talk about melodramatic. It's not like his girlfriend txted him that she was pregnant and then didn't reply or anything…"

"We didn't txt back immediately." Miri informed Daine.

Daine nodded sagaciously. "I see…and I'm not pregnant."

Evin sighed. "Oh well," He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small rattle and tossed it away into the rubbish disposal/bush. "There goes my dreams of being 'Uncle Evin'; The one your kid runs to when his parents are being dicks, or fucking; the one who pulls coins from their ears and sneaks them candy before dinner; the one who ends up getting your daughter drunk and sleeping with her when she turns eighteen…" He sighed in regret at the lost dreams.

Daine stared at him. "You're not pulling shit from my kid's ears." She growled.

"Not any more…" Evin said shaking his head in a melancholic sort of way.

"Cigarettes!" Miri moaned, shaking the empty packet meaningfully.

Daine rolled her eyes. "Then go get some."

"I caaaan't. I don't have any IDDDDDD!" Miri howled. She looked at Daine tellingly. "Say…_Audrey_…you have ID, no?"

"I'll get it for you later." Daine sighed.

"Now." Miri insisted.

"Later." Daine retorted.

"Now."

"Later."

"Now!"

"Later."

"NOW!"

"LATER!"

"CRAVINGS!"

"NOT CARING!"

"THEY BURN MY STOMACH!"

"GOOD!"

"PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE DAISY?"

"…"

"…"

"…fine."

Miri squealed and hugged Daine. Kitten leapt from Miri's arms to Daine's with a small squeak.

Daine sighed. "I have to sort out this whole thing with mah man-candy anyways, break the news that he's actually shooting blanks and all…" She scratched Kitten behind the ears. "And that the kid's actually a kitten. I'll get them on the way and meet up with you later."

Miri pouted. "But…THAT MEANS YOU'RE STILL WINNING THE ARGUMENT! YOU CONCEDED! HOW DARE YOU GO BACK ON YOUR WORD!"

"Steal Evin's." Daine muttered walking away.

"OKAY!" Miri shouted brightly.

"YOU BITCH!" Evin screamed after her as Miri plundered his cigarette supply.

"Meh." Daine said, flipping him off.

Kitten mewled in agreement.

Daine kicked open the door of the mini-mart. It flew into the wall with a smash, a large crack forming over the glass surface. (**A/n I've done that at school.**)

She looked at it in disinterest. "You should probably get that fixed."

The chick at the counter shrugged and examined her chipped purple-painted nails. "Not my problem."

Daine looked at her outraged. "Why, how absolutely irresponsible of you."

"For seven-fifteen an hour, you wouldn't care either." The irresponsible girl responded in a bored tone of voice.

Daine shrugged, she couldn't argue with that logic.

"Marlboro red." She ordered.

Irresponsible Girl looked at her. "ID?"

Daine stared at her suspiciously. "Why?"

Irresponsible Girl stared back. "So I can check if you are legally allowed to buy these." She explained slowly.

"For seven-fifteen an hour you check for ID?" Daine asked sceptically.

"You want the cigs or not?" Irresponsible Girl demanded.

Daine pulled out her (fake) ID and tossed it to Irresponsible Girl. She studied it for a second, flipping her tomato red hair out of her eyes.

"Audrey?" She looked up at Daine. "I thought you were Daine Sarrasri."

Daine frowned. "Not in the slightest, I hate that dirty skank."

Irresponsible Girl rolled her eyes. "God, I know. She was like fully fucking my boyfriend – now totally my ex – behind my back like last year."

"Oh really?" Daine looked vaguely interested. "Who was your boyfriend?"

Irresponsible Girl pouted. "Perin Clark. I was totallyinto him."

Daine nodded politely. "Yes…didn't he turn out gay?"

Irresponsible Girl looked shocked. "Wait…what?"

Daine shrugged. "Probably why he went for you."

With a saucy wink, she snatched the cigarettes and her (fake) ID with one hand and tossed a handful of coins with the other at Irresponsible Girl's face.

"Ciao, bitch." She then strutted out of the store feeling rather cool…even with a cat on her head.

Shoving the cigarettes in her bag, she decided to give them to Miri…eventually. The bitch could suffer until then.

"Let's go see daddy." she cooed, chucking Kitten under the chin. Kitten purred happily.

Daine danced into Numair's apartment building, kissing the doorman on the cheek on her way past.

"Evening, Ms. Sarrasri." He laughed. "Ah, if only I wasn't married."

"Keep dreaming, babe." Daine wriggled her hips at him. "Know if my smex-bomb of a tutor is home?"

"Tutor…sure." The doorman snorted. "The only time that man leaves his apartment is for work and you. It's Saturday, and you're right here…" He trailed off.

"Gotcha." Daine winked and pranced off to the elevator. After all, stairs were for poor people and exercise-obsessed loons.

She thundered down the hallway, pausing at Numair's apartment door. She reached into her top and pulled a key ring out of her bra. Flipping through the various keys; portable lighters, novelty items, dangling skeletons and mini dolls; for her copy of Numair's apartment key.

Before she could detangle it however, the door flew open to reveal an agitated, sexually-appealing, 30 year old male.

Cheery blue-grey eyes looked at bloodshot onyx.

Bloodshot onyx eyes stared into cheery blue-grey.

"Hello." Daine started politely. "You opened the door rather quickly. Some sort of developing super powers I assume?"

Numair rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I heard you coming. You sound like a herd of stampeding elephants."

Daine's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No dearest, I was merely remarking how astonishing it is that a creature of your diminutive stature could make such a commotion coming down a hallway."

Daine looked at him suspiciously while secretly working out what he said in her head. Finally she gave a small nod and pounced on him, pushing her mouth onto his.

Numair resisted the hungry urgency of her mouth moving against his and pulled away. "Not in the doorway, love."

Daine rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, secret relationship, not wanting the neighbours to know you're a pedo, etc, etc."

Numair glared at her. "I am most certainly not a paedophile."

"I beg to differ." Daine smiled at him sweetly. "Now, are you going to let me in? We have many things to discuss."

Numair looked harassed again and ran another hand through his hair; which was looking increasingly unkempt. "Yes, of course." He muttered, pulling her inside the apartment and slamming the door.

"So…" he started awkwardly.

"So…" Daine mimicked annoyingly.

"How far along are you?" He asked, pressing one hand on her stomach.

"How far away am I in what?" Daine asked, feigning ignorance. "And why the fuck are you touch my stomach…is this another fat thing?"

"Don't be coy, Magelet," Numair commanded, flicking her nose. "I'm meaning how far _along_ are you in the pregnancy?"

Daine glared at him. "You really do think I'm fat don't you? I'm going to develop an eating disorder, just to spite you. And then I'll be all vomit-ey and boney in a hospital somewhere and you'll be here with no sexy Daine to keep you company...or give you sex."

Numair looked annoyed. "For heaven's sake, Daine! This is no time for your dramatics. We have to figure out how to deal with this, I suppose you'll have to move in with me. We'll get married. Fuck, what's Jon going to say? I've knocked up his daughter."

"Foster-daughter." Daine corrected peevishly. "And though I'd looove to move in with you, I have abso-fucking-lutely no intention of marrying anyone, even you. Plus I'm not actually pregnant; it's all a figment of your deep subconscious desires."

Numair didn't seem to be breathing. Daine counted to twenty then poked him in the forehead. He snapped out of it with a jolt.

"But– I– You said–" he stuttered.

"I said, 'Are you ready to become a daddy' quote and unquote. No mention of pregnancy at all. You decided that on your own." Daine corrected.

Numair stared at her as his mind tried in vain to catch up. "So…you're not pregnant?"

"Only pregnant with my love for you." Daine replied cheerfully.

"Then…what did you mean by asking me if I was ready to become a daddy? That rather heavily implies that you are expecting." Numair shook his head then rubbed the bridge of his nose, his shoulders getting tenser and tenser.

A small sound broke the building tension. "Mewl."

Numair froze, his eyes flicking to Daine's handbag where a fluffy blue-grey head popped up.

"What is _that_?" He asked.

Daine scooped the small feline up and rubbed her face in the soft fur. "Our baby." She said in an almost worshipful tone. Numair stared, the polished clogs of his mind starting to turn. "She's my present for putting up with a week of the blonde arse-parasite."

"…And this…creature…" Numair said slowly. "…Is the reason…for the false pregnancy alarm that Has Been TORTURING ME FOR **THREE HOURS**?"

Kitten hissed, flattening its ears against its head. Daine stroked her absentmindedly, frowning at Numair. "It was a joke Numair."

He stared at her, breathing deep and fast. "A joke…right…joke."

Daine watched him warily, he looked like he was about to explode.

"Fuck it all, Daine!" He snarled. "Do you have ANY consideration for ANYONE other than yourself?"

Daine took a step back, clutching the cat to her chest. Her cool gaze didn't leave Numair's.

"I–" He paused and straightened. "I…need a minute. Excuse me." Without waiting for an answer he turned around and strode out of the room.

Daine stood for a moment feeling an uncomfortable prickling sensation down her arms. She didn't like feeling uncomfortable; it didn't sit well with her nerves. The prickling became worse, travelling into her palms.

She set Kitten back in her purse and put the purse on the ground. She listened carefully. Numair was pacing somewhere on the opposite side of the house; the bedroom most likely.

Just a quick hit would do. To get her confidence up again for when he returned.

Daine didn't like angry-Numair, it was…disconcerting. He was so accepting of her antics in general, she didn't see why this one was so different. The prickling got worse and her hands began to shake.

She reached into her shirt and pulled the silver chain she had around her neck until the large decorative claw appeared. Her fingers unsteadily unscrewed the top as she lifted the bent metal, already swathed with snow up to her nose.

A sudden tremor tilted the delicate balance and the power spilled onto the navy carpet. Daine swore violently and attempted to scrub at the stain with her foot to blend it in. It didn't work; the cocaine was a visible splotch on the dark floor.

Kitten watched solemnly as Daine rubbed her foot harder over the spot, her hands trembling harder now, and the claw slipped clumsily from her fingertips.

"Oh fucking mother of Christ!" Daine hissed, falling to her knees and attempting to shove any of the powder she could back into the claw. She didn't hear the slow footsteps behind her.

"What the _fuck_ is that, Daine?" Numair whispered. Daine froze and shook harder, her whole body moving now.

"It's…nothing." She spoke almost silently.

Her hands weren't doing anything now but smearing the residue deeper into the carpet. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she would be surprised if he couldn't hear it. Steady tanned hands moved over her pale shaking ones.

He was crouched in front of her; the long black strands covered his face from her. Her breaths came faster now, shallower.

She couldn't see his face as he picked up the fallen necklace-turned-cocaine-container, tipping some of the white powder onto his palm and rolling it between his fingers thoughtfully.

She bit her lip as something hot and wet started sliding down her cheeks. She thought about saying something, anything to make the situation less tense than it was but there was a lump the size of Selda's arse in her throat.

He stood now; his form seemed much more daunting than her pathetic self, curled up on the floor.

"So…" His voice sounded strained, like it was taking him a great effort to even speak to her. "This…_addiction _of yours. How long?"

Daine opened her mouth but no sound came out. He frowned down at her before sighing and pulling her up, seating her numb form on the couch.

"Daine." He said bluntly before trying again more nicely. "Daine?" Her blank eyes stared beyond his face. He sighed again. "This…Just…Shit. I never had to deal with stuff like this with Varice." He muttered.

_Varice_.

Images flowed unbidden into her mind.

Sharp blue eyes.

Perfect blonde coiffure.

An artfully made up face.

It wasn't the same person.

Couldn't be.

It wasn't as if it was a particularly uncommon name.

Liar.

But _Numair_.

_Numair_ and _Varice_.

The image was all wrong.

_Numice_.

See how wrong that sounded?

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

A strange burning travelled through her head, melting away the numbness. Her ears were oblivious to the soft murmur of the one-sided conversation that started up again. Her palms began shaking again, this time for a completely different reason.

"It's not really a common name." Daine hissed, cutting Numair off mid-sentence.

"Pardon?" He blinked at her.

Her head snapped up, giving him a full dose of her glare. "Your ex-girlfriend…you were dating my principal and you never once mentioned it."

Numair surveyed her coolly. "As you never once mentioned this little _problem_ of yours. My past relationships never have and never will be any of your concern."

"I don't want to be fucking vagina-in-laws with Varice-fucking-Kingsford!" Daine snarled.

"Well it's a bit fucking late for that isn't it, Daine." Numair shot back. "What the fuck was I thinking, dating a teenager? Especially one who does **drugs in my house**."

Daine glared harder. "Well if you have such a fucking problem with it then why are we even dating? Or fucking I should just say since you're too damn paranoid to take me out in public!"

Kitten grew upset at the raised voices and leapt out of Daine's purse with a mewl, tipping it over and scattering the contents over the cocaine strewn floor. Daine and Numair stared at the items spilling on the ground.

Several shades of lip gloss and assorted makeup items, a Gucci wallet (belonging to Thayet), three credit cards and a fake ID, a bag of kitty treats, a compact mirror, and there, contrasting greatly with the dark carpet, a small red box of cigarettes.

Numair's gaze was fixated on the cigarettes. "I thought you quit."

Daine didn't answer.

"I have had enough." He said looking straight at her. "Enough of teen antics. Enough invasions of my life. Enough lying to my best friends. I have had enough of _you_, Veralidaine Sarrasri."

**_Oh no she didn't! Oh yes I did. I've done it. I've broken them up, will they get together again? Who knows…oh yeah, I do! Let's play a game. Name the true names of the reality TV series that I mentioned near the beginning of the chapter and I'll give you a special mention in the next chapter. Which hopefully won't take as long. Heh._**

**_Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop…_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_xxx_**


	23. Thayet Sucks at Cheering Up

**_Ha. I updated. Suck it non-believers! Now the shows from the previous chapter:_**

**__****_Denise Richards: It's Complicated_**

**_The Girls of the Playboy Mansion (But this one is kind of a dud. I didn't actually realise it was called something completely different in the US)_**

**_Keeping up with the Kardashians. _**

**_Tori & Dean: Inn love_**

**_The Simple Life (Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie) _**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Thayet Conté sighed as she moved away from the door, an untouched tray of food in her hands.

Since she stumbled home drunk out of her mind three days ago, Daine hadn't touched a single piece of anything Thayet offered her. Thayet had even got the house keeper to make it, as opposed to cooking it herself, in an attempt to ensure that it was at least edible.

She wouldn't speak either and refused Thayet's every attempt to talk about whatever was wrong with her.

All she did was sit in her room, the blinds drawn, smoking cigarette after cigarette. Her room was like a smoke house.

Thayet suppressed the strong urge to spray her foster daughter with a fire extinguisher every time she lit up because it was obvious that Daine was upset about something. But what it was she wasn't exactly sure about.

She sighed again before setting the tray on the kitchen bench and began the task of scraping the food into the bin and rinsing the remaining dishes.

Perhaps she should ring Dr. Williams? She knew Daine didn't exactly like the therapist, but it was her job to get Daine to talk. And hopefully opening up would, at the very least, stop the teenager from hot-boxing her room.

Jon was no help; he'd refused to even speak to the girl. Dodging her like she carried some sort of disease. It was something about him only prepared to support her…from afar. This was apparently "girl stuff" and nothing a male like him could handle. That ruled out Roald as well and she was loathe to expose Kally to Daine's influence, or second-hand smoke.

There was another option, but Thayet shuddered at the mere thought of it.

To invite those…_cretins_ into her home.

She bet they had something to do with Daine's depression. She used to be such a _nice_ girl. Free of tattoos, piercings and hair dye.

Thayet allowed herself to bask in images of the small Sarrasri child, with her wild tangle of curls and big blue-grey eyes, as she flicked the switch to heat up the kettle. She hummed tunelessly to herself to break the cold silence in the house.

Jon was at a "meeting" with Alanna, Roald was hanging out with his strange group of friends and Kally had taken Lianne to the park for a few hours.

The kettle began to whistle, a cloud of steam rising from the spout. Thayet retrieved milk, a can of whipped cream, a couple of flakes, marshmallows and a tin of hot chocolate mix, plus some chilli powder, because she heard it tasted good in cocoa, and began to make two comfort drinks for herself and her catatonic daughter.

"Daine?" She crooned, lightly shouldering the door open. She held out one of the drinks in her hand. "I made cocoa…"

Daine ignored her, a cloud of smoke blowing from her mouth.

Thayet coughed and tried not to inhale too much. "Sweetheart?"

She placed the cups on the bedside table and sat on the bed beside her daughter. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She rubbed comforting circles in Daine's back.

Daine lifted the cigarette to her lips.

"I mean, I know we don't always have the best mother-daughter relationship at times…"

Daine inhaled.

"But I still feel you can confide in me."

Daine exhaled. "Shut up."

Thayet blinked, too surprised at the sudden speech to be offended. "What did you say?"

Daine's eyes slid sideways until her foster-mother was in her line of vision. With deliberately slow movements, she lifted the cigarette to her mouth again. "You are so fucking annoying."

"Is it a boy problem?" Thayet chose to ignore Daine, now that she was talking. "Or a…girl…problem…" She added tentatively. "I mean, I've been around the block."

She ignored the comment of "You can say that again."

"And I like to think I know a few things."

"Ah, the mind…" Daine sighed. "A place where you can lie…even to yourself."

"Daine." Thayet said seriously. "Is this something about Numair?"

Daine froze. "What are you talking about?"

"Numair told me."

"That prick."

"Daine," Thayet sighed and ran her fingers through her foster daughter's curls, catching on more than a few knots. "It's completely normal to have a crush on your teacher. And I know it hurts when it's unrequited but you have to think of the age diff–"

"Numair told you I have an unrequited crush on him?" Daine interrupted rudely. "That prick!"

Thayet looked flustered. "Well, he certainly _implied_ it. Though I haven't really talked to him in days and–"

"Look Thayet, I'm not your friend. I don't want to hear the scandal-filled gossiping titbits that make your life go past faster. So if you're finished playing the 'concerned mother' role, can you leave me the fuck alone?"

"Daine!" Thayet admonished. "I've been up here hour after hour trying to make you feel better! Now, if you're not going to be grateful then I should just–"

"Send me back to New York?" Daine asked hopefully.

Thayet frowned. "No…Why would you want to go back to that place? You have a family here."

"You really don't get it do you?" Daine laughed bitterly. "I fucking hate you people."

Thayet stared open-mouthed.

"I don't want to be your family. You're all fucking losers. You're an ex-socialite disowned by her own father who now wants to divorce her dumb ass white-trash husband who's fucking your best friend. Your son can't stand his own friends and attempts to block out his entire life with his bad taste in music. Your daughter has no friends to speak of and spends her time looking after _your_ baby. I mean, who'd want to be a part of this family? You're like the poster family for the fucking DYSFUNCTIONAL!"

There was a heavy silence.

"That's why you fit in so nicely here Daisy!" Miri's dulcet tones rang strong and true.

Thayet and Daine both looked up to see the girl herself posing in the doorway as if she was in a porn magazine spread.

"…_hello_…" Miri breathed at them seductively.

"…How did you get into my house?" Thayet wanted to know.

Miri laughed pleasantly. "I have a key."

Thayet choked on her own spit.

"That's kind of gross." Miri informed her.

"You're kind of gross." Daine shot back. "Get out of my room. I just had it disinfected since your last visit you herpes-carrying hoe-bag."

"I'll leave you two alone…" Thayet laughed nervously and shifted past Miri through the doorway, taking great measures not to touch her.

"Germaphobe." Miri muttered in retaliation and pounced onto Thayet's recently evacuated spot on the bed.

Daine promptly shoved her off.

Miri hit the floor with a large thud.

Downstairs, Jon looked up mildly as the chandelier above his head trembled ominously.

"_That_was rude." Miri said decisively.

"Really? I hear it's a traditional greeting in some cultures. In other's it is roughly translated as 'Get out of my room you skeezy tramp.'" Daine lit up again.

Miri watched her hungrily. "Since when did you start again? And where are you getting this vast supply of nicotine?"

"Why are you staring fixatedly at my crotch?"

"I'm trying to figure out where you're hiding them."

"…right up by the G-spot…"

Miri reached a hand forward.

Daine stomped on it.

"What have I said about your hand near my vajay-jay, Miriam?"

Miri pouted and cradled her injured hand. Daine sighed and reluctantly pulled a cigarette out of thin air and passed it to her friend.

Miri's mood changed drastically and she stuck it in her mouth with a beaming smile. She sucked on it a couple of times in vain before turning the puppy eyes on again.

Daine gave her a repulsed look and threw her lighter at Miri's head.

"So…" Miri paused to take a long drag. "Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" Daine growled, suddenly on the defensive.

"Oh nothing…" Miri sung. "Just, you know, how you were dumped by your thirty-year old man-candy for snorting illegal drugs in his apartment, and lying about it, and are now hiding out in your bedroom smoking yourself into…whatever happens when you smoke too much."

"Not much." Daine admitted. "I mean, your lungs get kind of dry after a while, like you've inhaled plaster, but that could be cos I haven't done it in ages. I'm out of practise."

"Avoiding the questionnnn..."

"What question? I kind of drifted in and out of your monologue thing."

"Daine."

"Miri."

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, GIRL! VENT TO ME!"

"…no."

"Whyyyyy?" Miri whined, throwing herself against Daine's legs.

Daine struggled.

Miri locked her arms around Daine's calves.

"God damn it Miri…WHY WON'T YOU DIE?"

"…It seems to be going well." Thayet hummed happily to herself.

"Talk dammit!"

"Get the fuck off me!"

"I am your diary! Write in me!"

"I throw you in the metaphorical fire! Burn bitch burn!"

"For fuck's sake Daine! Admit you're absolutely heartbroken over the fact that the only man you've ever been in love with dumped your druggie ass without a second thought!"

There was silence.

Daine stopped pulling Miri's hair.

Miri looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Yeah, um, sorry."

"It's fine." Daine said shortly. "You're absolutely right."

She stood up, tossing the dying butt onto the floor. Miri watched as it burnt a hole in the expensive carpet.

"He obviously didn't care about me the same way I did about him. I made the mistake of exposing myself fully to him and he bolted. I really don't know why I expected different."

"Because…" Miri blew out a long thread of smoke to join the haze clouding the ceiling. "You love him."

"Fuck off." Daine muttered.

"Duh, you've never loved anyone like that before. I mean, sure you love me–"

Daine snorted.

"– but you're not _in_ love with me…I hope."

Daine chewed on her bottom lip madly.

"You tried love. You got burnt. It sucks, but you have to move on."

"Don't I get a period of mourning?" Daine demanded.

Miri rolled her eyes. "What have you been doing for the past three days then?"

"Smoking." Daine answered.

"Get over him, Daze. It's really not worth it."

"That's easy for you to say. You just use people for sexual gratification you don't have an emotional connection with any of your lovers."

Miri laughed. "Don't be silly. That's what I have you for. We should get married."

"That's it. I'm killing myself." Daine stomped into the adjourning bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Oh really?" Miri lounged on the bed. "Are you going to cut yourself, Daze? Cos you know I'll be able to break down the door before you do it properly and then you'll have to cover up the scars for like weeks by wearing…sweatbands."

There was a bout of violent swearing coming from the bathroom and the sound of something metal thrown against the wall.

Miri cackled and continued her guessing game. She listened carefully to the rattling noises.

"You don't have enough pills in there to kill yourself. The worse that could happen is that you go get your stomach pumped. Kind of unpleasant."

She listened to Daine's growl of frustration with glee.

"And don't even think about trying to hang yourself. There's nothing high enough to attach the noose from and besides, what are you going to do it with? A towel?"

There was the sound of a towel being dropped on the floor. The door flew open.

"It's bad enough that you're like some sort of cockroach and won't die…but now you won't even let _me_ off myself?"

"Yeah, I'm super selfish like that."

Daine sniffled pathetically.

"Aww Daisy…" Miri held out her arms and Daine flew into them, sobbing wildly.

"M-i-ri!" She cried.

"You know Daine-Daine," Miri stroked her hair lovingly. "It's better this way. I mean sure you won't be bumping uglies with a hot rich guy anymore but–"

"It wasn't ugly!" Daine wailed. "It was pretty and velvety soft!"

Miri sighed. "They always are…"

She let Daine continue her muffled weeping for a few more minutes until it began to slow. She could feel the sharp little gasping breath's Daine made against her shoulder and was suddenly filled with affection.

She squeezed her tighter. Daine made a small choking sound as her face was shoved against Miri's cleavage. She lifted her head and took a couple of calming breaths.

"Better?" Miri asked.

Daine nodded soundlessly.

"You know what this means?" A grin spread across Miri's features.

"What?" Daine muttered; her voice tinged with a nasal quality.

"You're single again! And just in time for Evvy Stonem's party!"

"Oh." Daine managed a small smile. "Yeah, hear she's got a pool."

"Yay! Let's start a pool orgy!"

"You freak."

Miri winked. "Oh whatever, you know you love me."

Daine shifted closer. "Yeah, I do sweetie." She pressed a small kiss against Miri's lips. "Thanks M."

Miri watched her through half-lidded eyes. "Careful Daze' you're getting me hot, and remember last time that happened..."

Daine pushed her back on the bed and climbed on her, knees on either side.

"Oh yeah." She drawled huskily. "I remember."

Swiftly she bent down and kissed her again. Miri kissed back just as feverishly. Mouth's opened automatically and tongues sought out each other. Daine ground against Miri and bit her lip hard.

"_Daine_." Miri half groaned and half hissed in warning.

Daine ignored her; her hand moved under Miri's shirt and cupped her breast.

"Daine." Miri said again.

Her thumb brushed against the hardening nipple.

"Quit using me for your rebound!" Miri pushed her off.

Daine hit the ground with a thud. Her mouth twisted angrily and she stared at the wall, refusing to look at Miri.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Miri sighed and pulled her top down. "But this really is not the best thing to happen right now. You'll get all emo afterwards and won't be able to look at me the same. Things will get weird."

"Why?" Daine demanded. "It's not as if it's the first time we've done it."

"Yeah, well, it's the first time you've been in love and it's the first time love has scorned you. Go ahead and rebound, just don't use me to do it."

Daine kept up the angry façade for a few seconds longer before sighing. "I'm sorry Miri. That was kind of shit of me. I practically raped you."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Miri grinned mischievously. "A few more seconds and I would have snapped and fucked your brains out."

They laughed.

The pause that followed was decidedly awkward.

"So…" Daine searched round the room for ideas. "…wanna watch some porn?"

Miri raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…probably not the best idea..."

Daine trailed her hand up Miri's thigh. "You _sure_…?" She purred.

"Oh look, you've made me all wet." Miri said conversationally.

Daine started trembling.

Miri looked worried. "Um, Daine…it was a joke…"

Daine threw back her head and laughed. Miri visibly relaxed.

"Party time!" Daine bounced up. She flew to her window and threw it open. Then she ran into her walk-in wardrobe and began tossing random items of clothing into her bedroom. "I feel like a divorcee. I've been out of the loop too long. I don't remember what to do in these situations!"

Miri melted. "Aww…you're like a little nerd…all over again."

"Fuck you bitchface. I never was, and never will be, a nerd."

"I beg to differ." Miri smiled blithely. "Here I was, an innocent twelve year old–"

Daine snorted loudly.

"Fine. Here I was, twelve years old, actually in class for once, and the door opens and some fat skank of a teacher waddles in and goes 'Class, we have a new student with us today!'" Miri said in a pack-a-day imitation of the teacher's voice.

Daine giggled.

"And then, half-hidden behind her, stepped out this girl. She had like mad curls, was flat as an ironing board and had a pair of massive, googly, kicked-puppy eyes. Our gazes locked. And I thought to myself, 'Miri, this girl is a nerd.'"

Daine rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. I remember what I thought. I looked around the class room and locked eyes with this girl with a pixie cut, who was probably hung like a horse, and with some sort of facial defection."

"Freckles are not a facial defection. They add to my character." Miri snapped.

"And I thought to myself," Daine ignored her. "…'I really hope I don't get herpes from this chick.'"

"Yet you did…" Miri said with a wistful smile.

"Shut up."

"Lemme finish!" Miri cleared her throat for the next instalment. "And le fatte goes 'This is Veralidaine Beneksri. I'm sure you'll all attempt to befriend her. She's had a tough time.' And you go 'Wow, thanks for fully ruining my chances for friends by blurting the tale of my sordid past, you fat bitch.' And I thought, 'Fucking. A.' The end."

Daine wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes. "A beautiful rendition, dearest. We should make a movie of our life."

"Hells yeah. That would be a fucking awesome movie!" Miri bounced on Daine bed. "Now, let's doll ourselves up and go get utterly fucked at Evies!"

"Right on sister!"

"Daine, you loser."

**_Meh, let's end it there or else it would get too big (like my cock) and take me ages. And yes, I may have put a little Daine/Miri action in there but it was like 3am and I was feeling lesbiany. Whatever, it's not as if you've never kissed your best friend. I suppose Miri's kind of slight OOC-ness-ish in this chapter would be due to her being...sober. I know, shocking right? This chapter is kind of a lead up to the next one, I'm sure you won't want to miss that one. Heh, it's going to be a chapter where I'll get heaps of reviews going "WTF?!" Probably. Hopefully. Oh, shut up and review._**

**_By the by, Evvy is the girl from 'Street Magic'. I had originally spelt her name wrong but have since corrected it. _**

**_Friendship is like peeing on yourself; everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings…_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_xoxo_**


	24. Drowning Sorrows

**_I updated. Rejoice and be happy…and please don't kill me when you read this._**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The party was jumping.

Literally.

An expensive looking antique vase bounded along a mantelpiece to the beat of the overly loud music and fell with an inaudible crash on the floor. Not that the grinding couple's surrounding it minded, or even noticed.

The air was thick with smoke, perfume and the musk of sweaty bodies. Teenagers were everywhere; smoking, dancing and making out.

"This is absolutely delightful!" Daine giggled, clapping her hands together giddily.

Miri appraised the crowded room. "Not bad." She said nonchalantly.

"Hey baby! You came!" A tipsy looking Hispanic girl with long dark brown hair stumbled up to them and threw herself at Miri in a hug that involved a lot more groping than it needed. "And holy shit! Daine! Where've you been? I haven't seen you for AGES!"

"_Hi_ Mercedes…" Daine drawled out playfully.

"Omigosh! Oh dude, like seriously I am soooo glad you came!"

"…Uhuh." Daine said, looking around awkwardly. She'd forgotten how Mercedes got when she was drunk. "Yeah, so I'm gonna go get trashed and take my clothes off. Have fun Miri."

She pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring Miri's yells of "Traitor!" as Mercedes moved further into her personal space.

"Haha bitch." Daine laughed evilly to herself, the mad cackles immediately eclipsed by the thumping music. She weaved through the moving crowd, making her way into the kitchen to a guy who'd taken it upon himself to play bartender.

"Daine Sarrasri, what's it gonna be?" He leaned forward on the bench and leered at her.

"I want to get drunk. So drunk I can't remember by own name. So drunk I can't remember his name." Daine told him. "Then I want to fuck someone who's not him. And not remember it the next morning."

The guy laughed. "Fuck Sarrasri, this guy really did a number on you."

"Shut the fuck up, Adrian."

"Shutting." He laughed again and began pulling out various bottles and tipping them into a tall hurricane glass. "Some of this, forty percent…You like tequila right? Oh, who doesn't…Wow, I'm liking this colour. Kind of an acidic green. Looks like poison." Adrian held up a small sealed bag of white powder. "Now this shit will really make you forget."

"Well how about you forget it. The only drug I'm into right now is nicotine." Daine glared at him.

Adrian held up his hands in surrender. "Whatever baby, I get it. You're on the straight and narrow now. It's cool."

Daine rolled her eyes at him. A sudden yell above the music caught her attention and she turned to see a shirtless guy jump off the landing onto the crowd below who caught him easily and passed him along.

That looked like fun. She might try that later.

"Hey Sarrasri." She turned back to Adrian who pushed a neon green, slightly fizzing drink towards her. "One date-rape cocktail." He garnished it with a green umbrella. "That will be one kiss please, with tongue." He grinned at her.

Daine shrugged and yanked his head towards her, smashing her mouth onto his and licking the inside of his mouth. The moment he began to kiss back she shoved him back.

He hit the sink and steadied himself. "Not nice, Daze."

"Thanks for the drink." She winked and turned back into the crowd.

Now the fun begins.

She found a semi-quiet place to drink. The first sip she almost spat out.

Fuck that was strong!

God, was it like ninety-nine percent alcohol or something?!

"Oh well." She muttered to herself. "You're only as strong as the drinks you mix." She steadied her resolve and tipped up the glass, sculling at least half. She swallowed, grimacing at the taste. "Icky."

"Oh suck it up, Dainey." Daine looked up…and squealed. "EVIN!"

Evin looked at her strangely. "You've very…enthusiastic." He said as she cuddled happily into his chest.

"I haven't seen you in a week!" Daine explained, sipping her drink through a straw. It wasn't so bad now. Maybe it was an acquired taste.

"And you're drunk?" Evin guessed.

"On the way." Daine shrugged.

She felt a sudden spur of affection for her friend and gave him a large sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Then another.

Then one on the side of his mouth.

Then she bit his bottom lip.

"Woah there, easy girl." Evin pulled her back. "Daine, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Proving you're not gay." Daine said before attempting to kiss him again.

"Maybe you're a little drunk here. This is not a good idea Daine. What about Numair?"

Daine stopped still.

And burst into loud drunken sobs.

Evin looked panicked. "Oh shit, oh no. Daine. Come one Dainey. Stop crying please." He pleaded to the sodden pinkette clinging to his shirt. "Oh fuck. What am I supposed to do in this situation?! Anyone?" he patted Daine's head gingerly. "There, there."

"Dude, she's not a fucking dog." The party-giver, Evvy, stood in front of them. She flicked back her short black hair and glared at Evin.

"I beg to differ." Evin said back snidely. "Most of the time she's a right little bitch. And I'm trying my best here."

Daine cried harder. "I-I'm a b-b-bit-ch-h? I-Is th-th-that wh-hy he l-l-lef-ft me-e-e?"

"Oh now look what you've done, Larse." Evvy scolded. "She's hyperventilating."

"Then you take her!" Evin pushed Daine onto Evvy. Daine didn't even register the change in chests and clung just as hard. Evvy sighed. "She's only drank half of her drink. She's half-drunk, at the drunk crying stage."

"Let's feed her the rest and get her to the drunk not caring stage!" Evin suggested. He appeared in much better spirit now the responsibility of looking after a crying girl didn't fall onto him.

Evvy considered it. "That seems logical." She gently pulled Daine's head away from her so they could see her face.

"Open up, Daisy." Evin cooed. "This will make all the pain go away." He held the drink against Daine's lips and tipped it up. Daine spluttered.

"Jeeze, Larse. Drown much?" Evvy snapped. "Put it on a less steep angle."

Evin complied and Daine downed the rest of the neon drink without complaint. Evin tipped the last dregs into her mouth. "There we go. All better now?"

Daine groaned and leant into Evvy's chest. "My head is starting to spin." She mumbled into cleavage.

"That's just all the bad things leaving your mind." Evin said, patting her condescendingly on the head again.

Evvy pulled Daine's head up again. "I'll take you to a bathroom to get cleaned up, kay?"

Daine mumbled her approval.

"Don't get too carried away, you crazy kids!" Evin sung as Evvy lead a stumbling Daine away.

"Evvy. Evvy. I'm too drunked to walking straight." Daine said stumbling sideways into a wall. "Helloooo Mr. Wall."

"Daine, don't talk to my house." Evvy pulled her away and slung Daine's arm over her shoulder so she could support the girl's weight. "What the fuck was in that drink?" She muttered under her breath, pulling Daine into the bathroom. She pushed the lid down on the toilet and sat Daine on top, using the toilet paper to wipe the black streaks on her cheeks. "You're a total mess, Daze."

Daine giggled. "I love you, Evvy."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

"Really?" Daine beamed at her.

"Mmhmm…" Evvy concentrated on a particularly stubborn black smudge.

Then Daine tipped forward and kissed her. Evvy stared at her wordlessly.

"I loooooove yooouuu…" She slurred.

"Ah shit, Daine. You know I'm not drunk enough for that yet. Plus my boyfriend would _kill _me if he caught me making out with someone else. Even if it's a girl."

"Mmkays, buh-bye!" Daine staggered out of the bathroom, colliding with the door frame on her way past.

"Dumb bitch." Evvy laughed.

Daine was feeling kind of weird.

Like she was beyond drunk.

But not high.

Somewhere in the middle.

Her vision was kind of blurry and her balance was totally off. So she made her way to the place where that wouldn't matter in the slightest…the dance floor.

Somehow she found herself in the very centre, attached at the lips to a random guy. Then another was grinding against her from behind while sucking on her neck. Daine suddenly felt very claustrophobic. The guy's tongue was gagging her, thrusting almost down her throat. The wrong person was creating a hickey on her neck.

Disgusted, she tried to pull away from both of them but the one behind her yanked her back and his companions sandwiched her between their sweating bodies. She could feel cock from both sides and then another joined in, blocking in her right.

She couldn't move from within the thrusting sweaty prison. Her body didn't seem to be working properly and her mouth wasn't forming the word 'no'. A new song started up.

_Let the bodies hit the floor._

_Let the bodies hit the floor._

_Let the bodies hit the…FLOOR!_

The grinding suddenly got more violent and the first guy's hand was traveling up her top and under her bra, gripping her roughly. The second's hand was creeping up her skirt and rubbing her hand through her underwear. The third had taken over the second's task of sucking hard on her neck.

Daine felt like vomiting, her body was completely paralyzed.

Then they were all pulled away and she saw Evvy's hand draw back and collide with the first's nose while Miri kicked the second in the balls and a guy she recognized as her dealer, Derek, had grabbed the third by the neck. Several people joined in and the angry mob sucked the three guys in.

Daine felt herself getting towed away through a door and into cool fresh air.

"Daine…Daine…DAINE" Miri's face came into view. "Can you hear me? Oi Sarrasri!"

"What have you done to her?!" A shrill voice joined in and Daine was slightly nauseated to see Selda's face go into view.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Miri demanded.

"Mrs. Conté _personally_ called me and asked if I'd keep an eye on Daine here…good thing, since you _obviously_ can't."

"Oh shut the fuck up, bitch. As if this is my fault."

Daine watched the clear blue water ripple in the pool as the voices drifted vaguely through her head. The music was still going.

_One, nothing's wrong with me._

"Like I'm at all surprised. Trash breeds trash."

"What the fuck are you on about? My family's richer than yours."

_Two, nothing's wrong with me._

"I wasn't talking about financially…"

"Shut up."

_Three, nothing's wrong with me._

"_My_ mother told me a _very_ interesting story a few years ago."

_Four, nothing's wrong with me._

"I said shut your damn mouth **now**."

_One, something's got to give._

"Poor Alice Ryder…"

"I'll kill you. I swear I'll fucking kill you."

"Hated her baby from the moment she was born, not her fault really. She was 'off' in the head. Self-medicated with drugs. Like mother like daughter, eh?"

_Two, something's got to give._

"SHUT UP!"

"One night, high as usual, she stuck a gun in her mouth–"

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER FUCKING WORD!"

_Three, something's got to give._

"AND SHE BLEW HER BRAINS OUT ALL OVER THE FUCKING WALL FOR LITTLE MIRIAM TO FIND!"

_Now._

"YOU FUCKING BITCH. I'LL KILL YOU!" Miri screeched and lunged at Selda, knocking Daine into the pool.

Daine looked around her blurry muted world. She could see the vaguely images of people surrounding Miri and Selda, egging Miri on. Too preoccupied to notice.

She was sinking.

Her hair was swirling around her like pink tentacles.

A burning started in the back of her throat and she gasped.

The water began to fill her mouth but her limbs wouldn't obey.

Her mind started to haze.

Screaming.

Something disturbed her watery world and she was suddenly above ground.

Hands pulling her onto the paved ground, pressing on her chest.

Flashing red and blue lights.

_Let the bodies hit the floor._

Silence.

Black.

"…This new system is a complete modernization, designed to increase performance levels and bring them up thirty percent…"

Numair tuned out of his colleague's droning. Of course he knew the capacity of the new computer system; he designed it for Christ's sake.

Unbidden, his mind drifted to that of a girl with ridiculously bright pink hair and cloud-coloured eyes.

Daine.

His Daine.

No.

Not his anymore.

He sighed. It still caused him a pang of pain whenever he visualized the scene in his apartment; his young love kneeling on the floor, frantically trying to clean up _cocaine_ of all things.

Maybe if she'd had an addiction to something else…_aspirin_! He could have handled that. Maybe.

He'd already seen her drunk and stoned. Basic experimentation for a girl her age. He'd been young once, not that long ago. He understood. But he had abso-bloody-lutely no idea, _whatsoever_, that his Magelet was a druggie.

That did hard drugs. Perhaps she even did heroin. He tried to remember if he'd ever seen bruises on her arms from needles.

Maybe he'd been a little harsh on her, but she lied to him.

Lied about drugs.

Lied about cigarettes.

Hell, he wouldn't put it past her if she was cheating on him. Just like Varice did.

Maybe he didn't give them something they needed.

Sex?

Was he not rich enough?

Was he not there enough?

What did he do to deserve a lying junkie barely-legal sassy gorgeous girlfriend?

Maybe he'd give her a call. Just to see how she was holding up.

Yes.

Tonight he'd call her up. She'd probably not want to speak with him, and Thayet had probably blurted out his attempt at damage control; that Daine had a harmless crush on him but that he had let her down gently.

Lies.

He loved Thayet as a sister, but that woman could _not _keep a thing to herself.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call her. She should probably get on with her life anyway.

Such a beautiful young girl; she probably already had a new boyfriend.

She didn't deserve a decrepit old man dragging her down.

He was at the age where he was considering settling down; he doubted she'd even given a thought to marriage.

So maybe, just maybe, this was for the best.

…

Lies.

"Numair? Do you have anything to add to this? Perhaps any, erm, specifics that I might have left out? The, um, electric magnetic whatsit."

"The binary electrical mechanical fusion." Numair corrected automatically. "The concept pertains to the most primitive part of the system. In fact, the–"

"**I LOVE DAINE!**"

Numair froze. He looked around at the equally confounded faces of his colleagues.

"**I LOVE DAINE!**"

The voice sounded almost exactly like that of his Magelet. It came from his pocket. Numair pulled out his phone, realizing that Daine must have personalized the ring tone before…the 'incident'.

He flashed an embarrassed smile at his chuckling work mates before flipping the phone open. "Numair Salmalín." He greeted suavely.

"Good evening Mr. Salmalín. This is the Tortall General Hospital. We have a patient here by the name of Veralidaine Sarrasri. You're listed as her emergency contact."

**_Yeah…I felt that was a good place to end it. Hope you liked Evvy. Like I said, she's based on Briar's student from 'Street Magic' in the circle universe. Well there was plenty of suspense. It was a kind of short chapter, but, I felt the drama in it made it up. You're all going to kill me aren't you? Well jeez! At least I updated! Despite my computer being broken. And if you had read (and reviewed) the new Omake in Liberated Aficionado Love (in my profile) you would know all this! Meanies! And I promise that the next chapter will be less angsty. It may be the epilogue, sadly. It will also tie up loose threads. Should Daine be drinking that much when she's pregnant? And why DID she go off the loose end with one drink. There are clue's people! Find them! Until next time amigos!_**

**_Let the bodies hit the flooooor!_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_xoxo_**


	25. Epilogue Part One

**_So I said only one more chapter. But then this one turned out to be so freaking long that I decided to stop writing halfway through and post it and then continue. So here's the first half of the epilogue of Liberated Aficionado. Enjoy it._**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"**REACH OUT AND TOUCH FAITH!**"

Daine was in the panic room of her mind.

Either that or Heaven. But the large supply of porn and cigarettes and the Marilyn Manson playing loudly in the background kind of put_ that_ theory to rest.

But you never know. After all, the song was 'Personal Jesus'.

Daine hummed to herself. Well it looked kind of like a cross between bubblegum land and a dominatrix den; sex toys and hot German chicks having strange sex involving spitting on various parts of each other's anatomy on the huge plasma television. Not exactly Christian ideals.

But there was also a bunch of soft toys, bubble chair's and weed.

But no Jesus.

Ha.

Daine knew that fucker was lying all along.

Son of God her ass. What a huge publicity scam. Kind of like the whole Heidi Montag and Spencer Pratt relationship.

Oh buuurn.

But then again, if this was Heaven then why was she there? Daine didn't hold any illusions of being a particularly nice person during the majority of her short life. I mean sure, she could have turned over a new leaf and been an absolute sweetie in the next seventy years or so. Especially if she fixed it with Numair.

But oh well. She was apparently dead now or whatever. So no use crying over spilt cum. She'd have to thank Miri when she got here.

Oh wow. Cheers for the whole killing her before she peaked and had to start using Botox to keep her stunning looks.

That bitch.

Daine bet she planned the whole thing.

Well now she's dead and Miri had no one to keep her spirit down and tell her that she could never amount to anything. She had only herself to blame if she ran across sudden success. Or died from STI's...whatever came first.

Stupid Miri for knocking her into the pool.

Stupid Evvy for having a pool.

Stupid Thayet and making her 'get back on the horse'.

Stupid Numair for dumping her and making her need to go to a place with a pool to get back on the stupid horse.

Stupid Selma for living.

In fact, everyone other than Daine sucked.

Daine rocks.

Everyone else sucks.

Daine is now dead.

Everyone else can go mourn their loss.

She'll just sit here in a super cool bubble chair and watch 'Two girls, one cup' or something. Or on second thought no...that shit is nas-tay. Like Selda's face.

Ha.

She still got it despite being dead.

Oh yeah bitches. Dead-Daine got wit.

Daine laughed to herself. It kind of echoed in the room.

... Fuck she was bored.

What do people do in this situation?

...

...

... Of course!

"_When I was alive.  
I never needed anyone.  
And a beating heart was just for circulation.  
Those days are gone.  
...All by mysellllffffff!  
...don't wanna be all by myyyyseeeeelllfff anyyymoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooorrrrreeeee!"_

Man she could hold a note. She should have gone on American Idol. She guessed it was too late now. She would never get the change to be insulted by Simon Cowell.

Meh. She didn't care about that fag anyway.

Wow. Daine really did not do solitude well.

Sooooo boooredddd.

And holy shit, she had to spend _eternity_ like this?!

Dude!

"I wanna wake up now." Daine called out. "Can I get a second chance or something? I mean you guys kind of owe it to me. The amount of shit you put me through when I was alive. Hello? _Hello?!_ Anyone there? SOMEONE PLEASE!"

As her voice echoed back to her, Daine realised she was truly alone.

She looked dead.

Daine was tiny to begin with but the large bed utterly dwarfed her. Her shock of pink hair, a few centimetres of tell-tale brown at her hairline, looked too vibrant against the white sheets. It drained the colour of out her face, made her paler than death.

But she wasn't dead. And Numair thanked the stars every day for that small blessing. But that little glimmer of hope was overshadowed by the fact that she might as well be.

She'd nearly drowned, the doctors explained, she might never wake up.

Never.

Numair wasn't sure he could believe that. Daine was too...Daine to stay still for too long.

Dr. Cressler warned them that on the off-chance she did wake up she would most likely be a very different person to the picture they held in their mind of her. Three weeks in a coma could have damaged her brain; especially with the amount of water she'd swallowed which had caused her brain to swell.

Upon her entry into the hospital they'd had to drill into her skull to relieve pressure. She was lucky, the doctors said. She was pulled out before her lungs could completely fill with water. They were able to drain her lungs with a tube. In addition to this, she had an apparently reaction to a dangerous concoction of drugs she'd ingested.

That stupid girl.

Miri had told him the gist of what happened at the party. He suspected it was a heavily edited version.

Miri told him that Daine had her drink spiked and Miri had pulled her outside for air before a scuffle occurred between Miri and that irritating brownnoser of a girl Thayet had hired to follow Daine around. Daine fell into the pool and everyone was too busy paying attention to the fight to notice.

Numair shuddered to think what could have happened if the fight had gone on a few moments longer.

He stroked the damp pink hair; freshly washed by one of the nurses. The steady beat of the heart monitor was soothing in a way. It let him know she was still there.

"Oh my Magelet." He pressed a kiss to the cool forehead. "You just love to make me worry, don't you?"

"Numair?" Numair bolted upright like he'd been caught doing something wrong. Jon didn't notice; he was half-distracted with his Blackberry. "Any change?"

"Her brainwaves flickered a half hour ago but nothing since then. She hasn't worsened, but she's hasn't improved either."

Jon clasped a hand on Numair's shoulder in a manly show of affection. "I know it's hard on you, Numair. Being so close to her."

"You have no idea." Numair muttered.

"What was that?" Jon's piercing blue eyes peered at him curiously.

"Nothing." Numair replied louder.

Jon frowned. "No." He insisted. "You said something. You have no idea?"

"I don't?" Numair faked a confused look.

"Don't you?" Jon looked equally confused.

"That's what you said." Numair replied.

Jon's confused look increased tenfold. "Did I? Weird. I guess I haven't gotten that much sleep. Nothing compared to Fifi though. I had to drag her home. You know," He leant in close. "I haven't gotten laid in like forever."

Numair's eye twitched. "Ah. Right."

"You get me?" Jon whispered.

Numair forced a smile on his face; it looked more like a grimace. "I...I get it. Jon." He added as an afterthought.

Jon nodded knowingly. "Don't suppose you have trouble in that department though. Numair, you dog!" He shoved Numair playfully.

"Did you know," Numair said; his voice decidedly higher than usual. "That coma patients are said to be able to hear what goes on around them. Isn't that interesting?"

Jon looked at his foster daughter. "Huh. That _is_ weird."

They both jumped as the machine depicting Daine's brainwaves spiked and the coma-d girl let out a light humming tune that sounded suspiciously like Celine Dion.

Daine flung herself dramatically into a bubble chair and spun around in it moodily. She let out a piercing scream. It was somewhat less satisfying than usual. Daine figured that tantrums weren't any fun unless someone else was present to witness them.

Stupid alone heaven place.

Why weren't there more people here? She had it all; porn, Marilyn Manson, weed, freaking bubble chairs.

This party in her head totally pwned Evvy's stupid drowning party.

"It's my party and I'll die if I want to..." Daine sung loudly against the rock music playing.

"**REACH OUT AND TOUCH FAITH!**"

Dude, that song had already gone through three times. Must be on repeat or something.

Daine decided to look for the mind-stereo to change the song. She searched every single object in the room, tossing the rejects aside. She tried to stand in the middle of the room and listen hard to see which direction the song came from.

"**YOUR OWN PERSONAL JESUS.  
SOMEONE TO HEAR YOUR PRAYERS.  
SOMEONE WHO CARES.**"

For fucks sake, it was everywhere. Surrounding the room like a thick blanket of sound, muting all other sounds. In fact, it seemed to get louder the more she listened to it.

"**FEELING UNKNOWN  
AND YOU'RE ALL ALONE...**"

Daine ran her hands along the walls to feel for any hidden panels that may be there.

"**REACH OUT AND TOUCH FAITH!**"

"**REACH OUT AND TOUCH FAITH!**"

"**REACH OUT AND TOUCH FAITH!**"

Great. The song was stuck on repeat.

"**REACH OUT AND TOUCH FAITH!**"

It was like there's some sort of subliminal message hidden in ("**REACH OUT AND TOUCH FAITH!**") the music.

...Nah.

"**REACH OUT AND TOUCH FAITH!**"

Daine felt a slight indent in the wall and pressed on it.

"**REACH OUT AND TOUCH FAITH!**"

It popped open; a black stereo was hidden inside.

"**REACH OUT AND TOUC**–"

Daine pressed next. '_mOBSCENE_' started playing.

"Mint." Daine said and bent down to roll herself a joint from one of the pouches of marijuana scattered round the room. She gave the end a practised twist before sticking it in her mouth and searching the chaos around her for a lighter. "Dude, you have got to be fucking kidding me."

What was with leaving a shitload of Mary Jane and no lighter?! The fuck were they playing at?

Daine sighed. "Anybody got a light?"'

Instantly one appeared in front of her.

"Sweet." Daine put the joint into the small flame and inhaled deeply. She swallowed the smoke and held it as long as she could before blowing upwards and turning to the lighter and more importantly, the person holding it.

At first she thought she was looking at a mirror. A pair of cloud-coloured eyes peered back, the same small nose, same full lips, same stubborn chin. But the features looked fresher, younger and make-up free. The hair lacked dye as well, tangling around the smaller figure's head in a mane of smoky-brown curls.

She was Daine, but at the same time she wasn't.

Daine stared for a few moments, sucking on the joint in concentration before realising that the person in front of her was her twelve year old self, innocence still intact by the look of it.

"Hey..." Daine said cautiously.

"Hi!" Her younger self said back cheerily.

Daine blew a cloud of smoke into her face. Young Daine coughed and fanned a hand in front of her face.

"Are you a figment of my imagination?" Daine asked.

Young Daine chewed on her lip. "Sort of...kinda..."

"Wow, how enlightening." Daine drawled sarcastically.

"Well the song wasn't exactly working; you found the stereo and changed it so I got sent instead." Young Daine explained.

"It's too confusing to call you 'young Daine; in my head." Daine informed herself. "You are henceforth known as Junior."

Junior made a face. "But that's a _boy's_ name!"

Daine shrugged. "So is Dane."

"But it's not spelt the same." Junior argued.

Daine rolled her eyes. Junior her was freaking whiney. "We like boys anyways so what's the problem?"

Junior then used the most lethal weapon in the Veralidaine arsenal; the puppy dog eyes.

They were so hardcore that they even worked on Daine herself. This, Daine found out as she gazed into the large liquid blue-grey eyes and quivering pout.

Fuck she was good at those. No wonder they worked all the time.

"Fine." Daine grumbled. "You can be known as Verali."

"Why Verali?" Verali asked.

"_Because_," Daine gave a long-suffering sigh at her own stupidity. "You're Verali...I'm Daine. Verali. Daine. _Veralidaine_!"

"Oh." Verali said. "I get it now."

"_Yes_..." Daine rolled her eyes.

"Well then, now that's all out of the way." Verali continued happily. "Shall we begin?"

"Begin what?" Daine wrinkled her nose at the thought of action.

"Your spiritual enlightenment trip."

"Don't you mean my 'trip of spiritual enlightenment'? It's more grammatically correct." Daine pointed out.

Verali stared at her. "Wow, we really have been spending too much time with the scientist guy."

"Oi, you...me...whatever, shut up." Daine wasn't exactly sure how she should address herself. There were two of them. But they were both her.

Whatever she was, she could shut the hell up. Daine didn't take shit from no one, even herself.

Verali giggled, her hand clasped to her mouth in a failed attempted to smother them. "Touchy touchy!"

"You going to get me out of here or not?" Daine demanded, stabbing out the joint on the black carpet. The stench of burning fibre filled the air for a moment, barely noticeable within the haze of the distinctively sweet Marijuana smoke.

"Wow, I get grumpy!" Verali said non-too-quietly to herself.

"For fucks sake!" Daine figured the general rule about swearing in front of minors didn't really count since it was herself she was swearing in front of. She had to learn it somewhere right?

"Alrighty then!" Verali yelled and flashed the peace sign at Daine.

Daine stared at her. How in the name of Chaos could they be the same person?

"Let's go Go GO!"

"Where?" Daine mocked. "In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of stuck in this room."

"Then we'll use the door?" Verali pointed in the direction of the wall.

"What do-" Daine began to say, trailing off when a tall metal door materialised right where her younger self's finger was pointing. "Trippy." Was all Daine had to say.

Verali grabbed her arm and began towing her along. "Come on! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"For what?" Daine wondered. Verali didn't answer but pulled Daine, with a sudden burst of strength, through the door and into the impending darkness.

Miri could never stand the sound of sirens.

Sirens were high-pitched, accompanied by overly bright lights and always, _always_ meant something bad.

Miri had only been in an ambulance once; when she faked a seizure in order to have sex with the attendant in the back. Daine still teased her about the occurrence to this day.

Oh Daine. Stupid Daine who obviously can't swim to save her life. Miri pushed that thought away. No need to be thinking about such morbid things when her best friend's life was teetering in the balance.

She wasn't stupid. She knew it was her fault. Her mind had gone, pushed back by the animal instinct of the fight and all she could thing about was smashing in Selda's smarmy face. She was the one who ended up pushing Daine into the pool and she was the one who distracted everyone so no one noticed it happen.

She should have walked away and tended to her drug-fucked friend instead of starting something with that self-righteous hag.

Now the sirens came closer as Evin tried to push away the group of people crowding round Daine.

_You're suffocating her!_ She wanted to scream.

Evvy was pushing down on Daine's chest, counting under her breath before moving to her mouth and blowing air into her lungs.

What the fuck did it matter? She'd been in long enough for her lungs to fill with water and Miri knew that once that happened nothing and no one could do a fucking thing about it. Daine was dead already and Miri killed her.

The ambulance screeched to a halt outside and a pair of white uniformed men rushed round the corner with a stretcher held between them. A white-clothed woman came after them with a black bag in her hands. The crown of people dispersed to let them through and Miri was awarded her first glimpse of the corpse of her best friend.

Daine's eyes were half open, mostly whites showing. Her skin was paler than usual, taking on a blue tinge. Only her hair was as bright as usual, tangling round her face in wet matted dreadlocks. Her body was sprawled out on the cold tile like the filled in outline of a homicide victim.

Miri counted down the seconds until they pronounced her dead. A couple of people had come up to her, hugging her and coddling her. Miri shoved them all off. Were they all fucking blind? She was the one who caused this whole thing in the first place! She didn't deserve their sympathy.

The ambulance officers were lifting Daine onto the stretcher while continuing the CPR. They were still doing it. There was a flicker of hope in her chest. If the ambulance people were still doing CPR then there must be a chance. Probably a small chance but a chance nonetheless.

Miri felt a strong urge to see it through. She pushed her way through the crowd and flung a hand out, stopping them from closing the doors. "I want to ride with her." Miri blurted to the surprised face of the female attendant.

"Are you a family member?" She asked.

"I'm her...sister." Miri lied.

Well, not really. They were kind of like sisters. Close enough.

She could tell the woman didn't believe her by the way she hesitated.

"Half-sister. Same father." Miri thought quickly. She didn't know if the woman believed her or if she felt the desperation blaring from her but whatever the reason, she nodded and opened the doors wider for Miri to climb in.

One of the men was continuing the CPR and sticking some sort of tube/mask thing over her face while the other put the pedal to the metal and the ambulance went blaring out into the street, cars moving out of their way.

Miri sat on the bench opposite the stretcher Daine was on, refusing the grey blanket the paramedic offered her.

She couldn't bring herself to touch her; she didn't think she'd be able to handle the feel of Daine's cold blue flesh. So instead she just sat there and watched as the two paramedics did their thing.

The ambulance screeched to a halt outside the emergency room and a group of doctors flocked as they opened the doors again and put her stretcher on a gurney and rushed off. Miri didn't know what else to do but follow them.

"She's hypothermic."

"Book OR 3. We need to get her lungs working first."

One of the doctors noticed her. "You know her?" She demanded.

"Yeah, she's my half-sister." Miri repeated the lie she told the paramedic.

"Name?"

"Miri." Miri said.

"What's Miri's last name?"

Miri realised her mistake. "No, _I'm_ Miri. She's Daine. Veralidaine Sarrasri."

The doctor huffed slightly in annoyance. "Alright Ms. Sarrasri, I'll show you to the waiting room while we work on your sister. I'll get hold of your parent's and we'll keep you posted as we go."

They'd started to walk down the starched hallway now, dodging the various people running through and gurneys rushing past. "You'll find vending machines just down the hall and the waiting room is equipped with a coffee dispenser."

"I'm good." Miri croaked. She sat down in one of the hard orange chairs, the one closest to the door.

"A nurse will be along periodically to inform you of your sister's progress." The doctor said before rushing off to join her peers.

Miri pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at an ugly abstract painting on the opposite wall.

The waiting room was mostly empty but for an elderly man staring blankly at the newspaper draped over his lap and a middle aged woman and a young girl, possibly her daughter, huddled together.

Miri didn't feel like making conversation so she just sat there and stared at the painting.

The only indication of time passing was overly-loud ticking from the clock on the wall and the coming and going of the nurses as well as the changing of her fellow waiting people. Not once did a nurse come for her.

Miri watched as a nurse came and spoke quietly with the duo in the corner. The woman gasped, hand against her mouth. "Oh god!" While the young girl burst out in hysterical sobs. Miri exchanged glances with the old man in the corner.

The two were lead out and shortly Miri and the old man were joined by a nervous looking young woman who couldn't seem to keep still. She fidgeted with her fingers and tapped her foot against the metal leg of the chair.

Miri pondered telling her to shut the hell up but decided against it. If the chick was feeling as shit as Miri was feeling right now then she really didn't have the heart to do it. Without warning the chick burst into noisy sobs.

Miri stared at the painting.

She could see the old guy offer the girl a handkerchief out of the corner of her eye. Another nurse came for the old guy and he burst into a large grin and thanked her profusely before hurrying out without another look at Miri or the crazy chick.

The girl was hiccupping quietly in the corner before she stood. "Fuck it. I'm going to go see what's happening." And ran out.

Fucking.

Weirdo.

Miri was alone now. She mindlessly tapped her fingers against her knee. She really didn't see the point of abstract paintings.

This one looked like the person was too lazy to paint properly or had shit-all talent and tried to paint a horse. A horse that was raping a sheep with the shits. At least that's what she thought the weird white and brown thing in the corner of the painting was.

God, art was useless.

"No I don't intend on just meekly sitting down and drinking an utterly dismal cup of coffee, madam. I demand you tell me exactly what's happened to her."

Miri's ears perked up. That voice sounded mightily familiar.

"Well, how about you jump on your computer and do your fucking job. I want to know her current condition. Christ, must you be so useless?"

Miri got off the hard orange chair. Her muscles hurt like a bitch after being in the same cramped position for so long. She peered through the door.

Numair Salmalín stood in all his 6'4 Salmalín-y goodness, yelling profanity at a cowering nurse he'd trapped in the hallway.

Go Numair.

Miri walked over to him and stabbed him in the back with one of her nails. Perhaps harder than was really necessary but he did dump her best friend after all.

Numair spun around, a string of insults already on his lips that diminished once he saw her. "Miri?" He asked dumbstruck. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Daine's 'sister'" Miri said with the aid of air quotes.

Numair nodded, still obviously befuddled.

"I rode in the ambulance with her." Miri said in way of explanation. "They only let in relatives. So me and Daine are now one big happy family."

Numair caught on then. "Ah. So you know what happened to her then?"

Miri shrugged. "She kind of drowned in a major way."

Numair managed to look super pale for being such a tan guy. "How?" He asked in a strangled voice.

Miri thought to herself.

She didn't really feel like telling the whole truth; that would mean admitting it was her fault and then they might not let her see Daine ever again. So she decided to do a little editing.

Read: lie.

"Daine got her drink spiked."

Numair let out a huff and muttered "How could she be so stupid?"

Miri glared at him before continuing her edited version. "So I heroically bring her outside for air and we get verbally assaulted by Selda the slag, and I defended our honour by smacking her in the face multiple times. Daine _tripped_ and fell into the pool, and because everyone was so distracted with Selda getting her face smashed in by yours truly, they didn't notice until it was too late. It's my fault." Miri added that bit at the end to appease her conscious and to garner sympathy from her audience.

"It's not your fault, Miri." Numair assured her automatically.

God, what a gullible fool. For a super smart scientist dude he was freaking naive.

The nurse who before had been cowering was now simpering at her.

Ew.

Miri sneered at her. "I've been here for like ever and there hasn't been an update."

This kind of rekindled Numair's anger. "Too right. Is this a hospital or a fucking Laundromat? Why are you standing there like you're waiting for your washing to be done?!"

Miri decided Numair was a tad odd in the head and needed to work on his comparisons. They were a bit strange.

"I'm on my break, sir." The nurse told him.

This seemed to fuel him on for more sub-standard insults. "On your break are you? Well _madam_, while you stand here like you're in line for the newest box-office hit my gir- ..._friend_ could be DYING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS YOU INCOMPETENT AND NEGLECTANT SUPPOSED ADMINISTRATOR OF HEALING?!"

God, he really was a freak.

No wonder Daine liked him. She always liked the weird and gay ones.

Miri decided to take over before Numair publically embarrassed himself. "Yo, if you could just direct us to whatever room Daze is in, and we'll take it from there."

The nurse looked like she was going to deny her so Miri cut in. "Don't worry, I'm a _doctor_."

Nursey McNurse sighed in defeat and rattled off a set of directions and instructions not to let slip that she helped them because she would deny, deny, deny.

"Let's kick it, Numy." Miri said and pulled him by the sleeve of his weird scientist coat thing cos holding his hand would be weird and kind of disrespectful to Daine. And his hand was probably sweaty.

Super ew!

She yanked him left, then right, then up a flight of stairs and through a hallway that looked restricted. Miri peered in one of the rooms; she could see a bunch of people surrounding someone on an operating table thing. One of the doctors moved and she saw a tell-tale flash of pink. "Eureka. We found it. Now we wait."

She pulled Numair against the wall opposite the door of Daine's room before he could get a glimpse in. They sat in identical positions; slumped against the wall with legs stretched out. But while Miri's legs only went about two thirds of the hallway's width, Numair's hit the wall beside the door.

"Dang!" Miri said eyeing him. "Daine was right about you having supermodel legs."

Numair gave a half-hearted snort. "That sounds like her all right."

"Yepp." Miri said popping the 'p'.

They simultaneously let out a sigh and leant back on the wall, staring two holes into the door in front of them. Miri could hear chatter and vague snippets of conversation.

"She's not reacting well to the anaesthetic."

"Vitals failing."

"Her hearts rate slowing..."

"Keep compressions."

Miri didn't look at Numair. She already knew the same look that was plastered to her face would be on his. Neither of them breathed, afraid to let out a sound as they waited listening hard for the next stolen piece of conversation.

"Charge to Three Hundred. Let's go, let's go people."

"Okay...clear."

Time seemed to stop, the silence between them going on forever before a voice yelled; "We're back on track."

Both of them let out the breaths they'd been holding.

"She's stable."

Miri turned to Numair. He gave her a thin smile.

"Go Daine." She whispered.

"Go Daine indeed." Numair replied.

"Alright, let's move her for her scan."

"We're gonna get in trooouble." Miri sang quietly as the door flew open again and a nurse let out a shriek of fright when she almost tripped over Numair's feet. "For crying out loud, lady!" Miri berated her. "This is a hospital!"

"What do you two think you're doing here? This is a restricted area."

"Oh we know." Numair assured her. "We're just enjoying the symphony of you charming doctors saving our beloved's life."

"Yeah, kudos." Miri added. "On the whole restarting the heart thing."

The nurse looked like_ her_ heart was about to stop. "I'm going to have to call security to escort you back to the waiting room." She snapped.

"Oh, I'm sure there's no need for that." A soft-toned voice said.

Miri kind of sort of recognised it as the one giving orders and pretty much saving Daine's life. She decided to like the guy instantly.

"Numair, old friend. You should know better than this." He teased, giving a hand to Numair.

Numair took it and stood. "It was...difficult circumstances and caused an atypical response within me."

"Ah." The guy looked at Miri. "Hello, my name is Dr. Baird. I was one of the doctor's working on your...sister, was it?"

Miri nodded slowly. "Um, yeah. Sister."

Dr. Baird smiled at her and turned back to Numair. "Ms. Sarrasri's in a stable condition. She suffered a brief lapse of hypothermia and suffered a bad reaction to the anaesthetic, she was found to have several traces of different and potentially harmful drugs in her system which had countered the effects of the anaesthetic. We managed to pump her stomach as well as bring her temperature up and drain the majority of the water from her lungs. She has been scheduled for a CAT scan to see if the water did any damage to her brain. She may have swelling in her brain and as such we'd need to drill into her skull to do so…"

Miri listened with half an ear. She didn't particularly want to know the damage she'd caused her best friend and soul mate, but at the same time she _needed_ to know.

"We'll need parental authentication at some point too Numair. I don't suppose you...?"

Numair sighed. "I'll ring Jon and Thayet. I don't know why she put me as her emergency contact..._but I'm glad she did_." That part was spoken under his breath but Miri caught it. She bumped her shoulder against his lightly.

"Is Daine going to be okay?" She asked. That was the main thing.

Dr. Baird sighed. "She's alive. Barely. But as to whether she'll be okay...well that's up to her."

All Miri's like for the doctor went flying out the door. What kind of a fucking thing was that to say? It's up to her. She's freaking unconscious dude. She doesn't exactly have a say in this. You're the freaking medical guy, _you_ fix her!

"Come on," Numair nudged her gently. "Let's go call Thayet and Jon."

**_Thus concludes part one. Now I have to go write part two. I'm at university/college now; sitting in my dorm room writing. How anti-social of me. Anyways, the next part will be written whenever I can manage it. The first week in the dorms as some might know is filled with activities designed to create bonds within the students. So hopefully part two will be up soon. Until then, keep rocking!_**

**_Rock the boat baby!_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_xoxo_**


	26. Epilogue For Cassie

**_To my beloved Cassie,  
Happy belated seventeenth birthday sweetling!  
I wish I could have been there for it!  
Instead I'll have to settle for dedicating the very last (and extra-long) chapter of Liberated Aficionado to you. You better treasure this!  
Love forever,  
xoxo_**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Daine had the impression that this was her own personal Wonderland.

Fucking A.

'Daine in Wonderland' sounded so much cooler than _Alice in Wonderland_. And she wouldn't go around acting like a stuck-up bitch to everyone as well.

Dude, the prissy slag even passed up an obvious stoner tea-party. And all she did was look for a rabbit-thing and hang out with a pussy. Ha. Fucking dyke.

Speaking of which; Daine's fucking weird-ass alter-ego person, Verali was dragging Daine round by the hand. Daine pondered to herself exactly why she was allowing this before stopping point blank.

She watched in amusement as Verali continued to scamper along for a few more seconds before realising she wasn't going anywhere.

"Come _on_, Daine!" She whined loudly, tugging at Daine's arm like some sort of annoying little dog-creature. "We're _late_!" She abandoned tugging and started to swing Daine's arm around as if she was hoping it would fall off and she could be on her merry way.

"Dude, let go of my arm." Daine snapped and yanked it back, causing the younger girl to stumble forward. Daine caught her in annoyance as she was about to hit the floor. "Tell me where we're going or I'm going to stay right here. This is my head; I've got all the time in the world."

"But you don't, Daine. That's why we're hurrying!"

"Eh?" Daine tilted her head in confusion. "Sprechen Sie English? Or Pig-Latin; I speak that shit too."

Verali huffed in annoyance. She couldn't pull it off as well as Daine could, Daine decided.

"Um...Urry-Hey...Or-Ray? Ou-Yay Ill-Way E-Bay Tuck-Say Ere-Hey Efinitely-Inday!" Verali finished triumphantly.

"That was abhorrent Pig-Latin." Daine informed her snootily. "And where did you learn a word like indefinitely? I sure didn't know it when I was twelve."

Verali sighed again and began to tap her foot erratically. Daine found it super annoying. "I'm a figment of your imagination, stuck in a form you know and trust. I know everything you know."

"Except good Pig-Latin apparently." Daine muttered. "You should stick to English."

Verali growled something under her breath.

Daine looked at her in amazement. "Did you just say a _swear_?! Ooh! I'm telling."

"Tell who? In case you haven't noticed yet, we're all alone here and it's going to be like that for a while unless we go NOW!"

"All right! All right! You don't have to yell." Daine threw her hands up. "Lead the way, clone."

"I'm not a clone!" Verali hissed at her. "I'm a figment-"

"I don't care what kind of mint you are." Daine interrupted. "But time is a ticking, Cloney McClone."

Verali stomped her foot several times in irritation before letting out a calming breath. "Alrighty! Let's go!" She said, returning to her uber-hyper persona.

Daine felt proud for having made her crack. There's nothing like mocking a twelve-year old to make you feel better after all.

"Nuh uh-uh." Daine yanked her hand away before Verali could grab it again. "I can walk totally fine beside you. I don't want your grimy little paws leading me around like a freaking labradoodle."

Hey, no one ever said she was good with kids.

"Odds Bobs! How did I ever grow up into you?" Verali asked the ceiling.

Daine decided that was close enough to be aimed at her. She was, after all, taller. "Well technically, sweets, you don't grow up. You are just a fig-flavoured mint of my fabulous imagination." Daine said with faux sensitivity.

Verali scowled at her.

Daine strolled past casually, pausing before a turn in the hallway. "Hurry up, Fig Mint."

Upon learning of her foster daughter's condition, Thayet Conté, long learnt in the ways of multi-tasking as is any woman, left a hysterical message with her husband's secretary, instructed her eldest son to look after her daughters and sped out of the driveway, breaking several traffic laws in her hurry to get to the hospital.

She wasn't surprised to see Miri there; despite her best efforts the girl had always managed to get to Daine's side one way or another, using involving seducing someone. That girl was just so...common.

She was however, surprised to see Numair there. Especially since Daine had appeared to have gone off him and when Daine didn't like people, she _really_ didn't like them. She was even more surprised to learn that Daine had named Numair as her new emergency contact. Thayet couldn't imagine why Daine had replaced her in that regard.

Perhaps she had been angry at Thayet for something and did it in a fit of anger? Yes, that was plausible.

Thayet decided to move on to the next item on her list; shaking the doctor and screaming in his face exactly why her kid wasn't fixed up and ready for Thayet to dote upon. The young doctor – actually he looked more like an intern, Thayet decided – looked about to wet himself in the face of a hormonal screaming woman.

What a shame. It was so hard to find a quality man these days. They were either fully of shit or full of adultery.

That reminded her; she needed to send Jon the papers. Thayet had no doubt that she could hand them to him and he'd sign them automatically without looking at them. She'd already gifted herself the house, the kids and a generous monthly spousal-support fund.

In her opinion they were _her_ children. He was just a sperm-donor as far as Thayet was concerned and if he didn't like it then he could just go fuck...Alanna for all she cared.

Thayet sniffed quietly and wiped the corners of her eyes before anyone noticed. Oh well, if they did then she could just claim an allergy to the antiseptic chemicals staining the hospital air.

"Thayet!" Her head snapped up mid-wipe. Almost immediately strong arms encircled her and pulled her against an Armani-covered chest. Thayet began to sink automatically into her husband – almost ex-husband, she corrected herself.

Damn that cologne; she should have never brought it for him. It made her head spin.

"You alright, babe?" Jon pushed her back slightly so he could look at her properly. "Is it that bad? You're crying."

"Hospital. Chemicals." Thayet muttered half-heartedly. Damn, she still didn't have it in her to lie to his face.

Fucking Jon.

He raised one inky black brow. "Oh give me a break, Fifi. I know you better than that."

Asshole.

"They got her stable." Thayet changed the subject. "She went in for a CAT scan; they might have to drill into her _head_."

Unintentionally her voice broke on the last word. Jon hugged her again and the floodgates opened.

"My darling g-girl. S-She almost _drowned_ Jon. _Drowned_!"

All thoughts of divorce and infidelity went out of her head and for the first time in weeks Thayet Conté was able to relax in her husband's arms.

Daine was getting bored of walking.

They didn't seem to be going anywhere anyway. The hallway seemed to stay the same no matter which was she went. Daine felt a tad disappointed; she thought her head would be more...imaginative than this.

"Shouldn't my head be like full of sparkles and glitter and shit?" Daine asked Verali who still seemed a little sulky. But at least she'd finally given up that annoying quirky persona. "I mean, I know I'm a 'colourful' character. People always tell me that when they're trying really hard to be polite. Why doesn't my mind, like, reflect that?"

"You saw your personality in that room. That's like your central brain." Verali explained.

Daine thought of the room full of awesome shit, cool music and fucking _tight_ décor. It was fitting, she decided.

"Maybe we should go back to that place? It was mad cool." Daine volunteered, looking at the dungeon-like hall with disdain. Dude, this place was freaking medieval; there was even those fire torch things lighting the wall. "Cooler than this place anyways. Where the hell are we? I mean, maybe you took a wrong turn and went into someone else's head?"

"You can't do that Daine. Just like you can't actually project your thoughts into other people's head."

"Well, actually–"

"Telling them what to do doesn't count." Verali interrupted. "We're in the part of your head where you've been subconsciously shoving all the things you don't want to deal with for the last five years."

"Why are we here then?" Daine demanded. "I mean, if I unconsciously don't want to deal with them then why would I want to consciously?"

"Because you need to go in order to go back." Verali explained.

"The only place I want to go back to is the cool part of my mind. That place had everything!"

"If you stay there, then you won't be able to go back to reality."

"Pfft," Daine scoffed, crossing her arms. "I don't care; reality sucks. It's full of back-stabbers and friend-drowners and drink-spikers."

Verali stopped and turned round completely to face Daine. "So you don't care?" She warped slightly like she had stepped in front of a heat wave and turned into Thayet. "You don't care if you never see your mother again?"

Daine bristled. "She's not my fucking mother."

"She might as well be!" Verali warped again and turned into Kally. "Are you going to rob her of the older sister she's always wanted? She idolises you!"

"She has terrible taste. I'm like the crappiest role-model ever." Daine countered.

Verali turned into Miri. "How about Miri?"

"She's the reason I'm here in the first place." Daine rolled her eyes.

"And you're going to let her live with that for the rest of her life? Ooh!" Verali brightened and snapped her finger. A projection screen lowered down in front of them. Verali pushed Daine back into a suspended bubbly-chair, not unlike the ones in the mind-room. "I'm going to get through to you one way or another Daine. Now we're going to watch a little slideshow I put together."

The screen clicked into life and started an old school countdown.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"So this is what happens if you stay here." A picture flew up of Jon and Thayet's wedding picture ripped in two, separating them. "Thayet and Job divorce soon after it became apparent you were never going to wake up!" Verali declared dramatically. "Jon spent the rest of his days with a succession of young blonde females without ever finding love. Thayet became an alcoholic."

Daine shrugged. "Meh. It was going to happen anyway."

Verali glared at her and snapped her fingers again. This time it was a picture of a bearded hippy with long tangled black hair threaded with beads and feathers. "Roald crumbled from the pressure of being the head of the family in his father's absence; he now owns a potato farm on the outskirts of Tyra."

"Good for him." Daine said.

The slide clicked to the next picture.

"Me?" Daine asked in confusion.

"Look harder." Verali advised. Daine squinted; it looked like her but at the same time...not. "Kalasin dropped out of school and got into drugs. She based her entire life on the memory of you and trying to be just like you. Well, her impression of you; a drop-out druggie with no regard for rules. She's waiting on her third court case for aggravated assault."

Daine looked impressed. "Sweet, I've only been up twice."

The frame clicked to another girl Daine didn't recognise. And she was naked. "Lianne felt alienated and neglected by the family and constantly over-shadowed by your memory. She spent her life trying to make her family paying attention to her, including but not limited to; a succession of boyfriends, each creepier than the last, prostitution, sleeping with her English teacher – and his replacement, and as you see here, pornographic photography."

"I find it moderately disturbing that your making me look at naked pictures of a baby."

The picture clicked to a picture of twin boys with dark hair and hazel eyes. "Liam and Jasson."

"Who the hell are they?" Daine asked.

"They're dead. Boy racers, both of them."

Daine raised her eyebrow. "They look about thirteen."

Verali nodded gravely. "The things you can get away with when you have almost no parental supervision."

"I still don't know who they are." Daine pointed out.

"Well you will if you wake up." Verali taunted.

Daine rolled her eyes. "Next picture."

Evin, only his hair was neatly cut in the dorkiest hairstyle Daine had ever seen. It wasn't platinum anymore; it was a straw-coloured blond and thinning on top. "Holy shit, Evin goes bald...and fat."

"He gets married and has his 2.4 children and spends the rest of his life suppressing his true personality and hating life. He compensates by over-eating." Verali explained.

She snapped her fingers again. Miri came on the screen, poking her tongue out at the camera.

"How come Miri still looks like a teenager?" Daine asked.

"Like mother, like daughter." Verali said gravely.

Daine paled.

"She emptied out the prescriptions in the bathroom cabinet. Decided she wanted to look great at her funeral."

"Oh." Daine said softly. "That's so like her." She tried to suppress the cold empty feeling welling up inside her.

"Have I convinced you? Or do I need to bring out the big guns?"

Daine knew what was coming next but it still brought a stab of pain in her chest to see Numair's grave face on the screen.

"Numair Salmalín; won a Nobel at age thirty-seven for his work in the development of technology that assisted in manipulating and influencing brain-waves in coma patients in the hopes of waking them up."

"Well I guess someone had to be doing well." Daine muttered.

"He spent seven straight years of his life as a recluse, barely speaking to anyone and barely eating. Upon receiving his Nobel, he married Varice Kingsford,"

Daine let out a gasp of horror.

"And promptly hung himself at age thirty-eight to be with his one true love."

"How romantic." Daine muttered. "Who would that be? Einstein?"

Verali groaned. "Please don't tell me you're that dumb. It's_ you_, Daine. You're his true love."

"But he marries Varice." Daine pointed out. "He wouldn't have even tapped that skeezy cougar butt if he really loved me."

"Daine, the man spent seven years of his life immersed in his research, once he finished he had absolutely no direction in life. That's where Varice saw an opening and integrated herself into his life. He didn't even last one year in the marriage."

"I can't believe he marries Varice." Daine muttered, completely ignoring Verali.

"Daine!" Verali changed into Sarra Beneksri.

"Ma?" Daine whispered before remembering exactly who she was talking to. "Wow, cheap shot, clone."

"I didn't raise you to lay idle when there was work to be done, madam. Now you get up Veralidaine Beneksri and you get going! Like hell am I going to let my only daughter rot away in her own mind!"

"You know what?" Daine growled. "Fine! I give up. I'll go back to stupid old reality and save everyone like some sort of goddamn superhero! Then I'll write my own comic book and become super famous and even more fabulous. Then I'll save Numair from the clutches of a peroxide-head hoochie! Then I'll–"

"Move it, young lady!"

"Whatevs. I'm so over this place anyway."

"Now Daine," Verali transformed back into her young Daine self. She's also gotten back her annoying chirp much to Daine's chagrin. "You have to go the next part alone. Follow the hallway until you turn left. Then all you need to do is go towards the light."

"Wow, like that's original." Daine muttered.

"Oh, and don't look in any of the doors on your way past though." Verali warned before waving. "Bye Daine! It was super nice to meet you!" With a puff of glitter she disappeared.

"Oh, _there's_ that resemblance I was looking for." Daine said. "Alright Ma; here I go."

She sauntered alone down the vast hallway. "What doors?" Daine asked herself. "Oh fuck, I'm speaking aloud again. Oh well, it's my head and I'll go insane if I want to!"

She walked on for what seemed like forever but in reality was probably only about five minutes; Daine had a very short attention span. Midway through her humming a Tupac song, Daine walked into a door. Surprised she fell backwards, hitting the cold stone floor hard. "Dude, that's going to bruise." Daine rubbed her behind.

In front of her was a large steel door, covered with a succession of locks and chains. To her left the hallway continued; a soft glow visible at the end.

"Well, on the one hand I can go into the light like I told myself to. But then again, in the movies that's always a bad thing." Daine reasoned to herself. "Why _is_ there a steel door in my head anyways? I guess it's now or never to find out. I mean, how many times am do you get to be stuck in your own mind? Hmm...Choices, choices..."

Verali _had_ told her not to go in any doors... That was the straw that tilted the scales or whatever the saying was. Like hell was Daine going to be told to do anything by an adult, let alone a twelve-year old mint.

Daine touched the door and the security measures disappeared. "See?" Daine told herself. "Obviously I'm supposed to go in here." She pushed on the door and it swung open silently. Daine stepped inside and it slammed shut behind her.

The room was alive with a picture of...something.

Pink glistening walls were pulsating around her. Then a light; bright, brighter. The light surrounded her. A giant head popped into view, a mouth covered with a mask. The bright room shifted and Daine felt dizzy until another face looked down on her. Even with her hair plastered to her sweating pink face, Sarra looked beautiful.

"Oh my goodness." She whispered. "Look Weiryn darling; look at our little girl. Our little Veralidaine."

It occurred to Daine that what she had been previously viewing was the inside of her ma's vajay-jay.

"Ew." Daine cringed.

Another face peered at her. This one with a hardcore tan and curly brown hair. "She's pretty cute." The man said gruffly.

"Da?" Daine wondered. Her mother had never spoken of her father before.

"She–" The shrill shriek of a cell phone broke through the hazy peaceful atmosphere. "Shit." Weiryn muttered.

"Weiryn, don't swear in front of the baby!" Sarra insisted.

"Quiet." He barked. "Hello? Oh darling hi. Yes...I'm almost finished with the meeting. I'll be flying back this afternoon. Yes. Yes. Of course. I love you too."

Daine had a clear view of her mother's crumbling face.

"Oh Sarra, don't look at me like that. She's my wife, what am I supposed to say? Sorry honey, I'll be late for dinner, I'm just here watching my mistress give birth to my illegitimate child." A gently hand cupped her mother's face. "Sarra, you know I love you but I–"

Sarra pulled away sharply. "No, Weiryn. I have another life to look after now. And she doesn't deserve to be second-best in anyone's eyes, much less her own father."

"Sarra, _please_." Daine had never heard someone speak so heartbroken the way her father did just then.

"No, my love," Daine was well acquainted with the stubborn tone colouring her mother's voice. It meant that not even the devil himself could shift her when she got that look on her face. Sarra had made up her mind. "It's best if you leave now. Don't contact me and don't contact Veralidaine. Ever."

The scene changed again to dark.

There was a crack of light and Daine had the sensation of peeking through a keyhole. Her view was small but enlarged as the view got closer. She could see her mother, red in the face again but this time from fury. Someone was yelling at her. Daine recognised her grandfather. Theyhad lived with him for a time before Sarra moved them into their own apartment in the city.

"...stupid girl. You've always been useless. Sleeping around like a common whore! And then you come crying back home with that baby in your arms. A congressman! How could you be so stupid, Sarra?"

"I don't care! I love him. I still love him and I got a beautiful child out of it!"

"Please!" Grandpa rolled his eyes. "You should have gotten that kid aborted when you had the chance!"

Daine gasped. She remembered that night; it was the night her mother moved them into a dingy motel room. The last time she saw her grandfather. Her mother wouldn't even go to his funeral.

The scene warped again into another dark room. Daine could make out the apartment she lived in with her mother in Snowsdale. The room was dark and cold and a storm blew outside.

The memory of this night came creeping back to her and Daine abruptly turned to the door. There was no handle. Daine tried pushing against it and then banging again it. "No! I don't want to be here! Let me out!"

A knock sounded on the door of her memory. The room moved towards the cream coloured door.

"Hello?" Daine heard her own twelve-year voice croak. "Ma?" The door creaked open and Daine could see a policeman standing outside, his hat in his hands and a sombre look on his face...

"No!" Daine yelled but the scene changed again. She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't think she could bear hearing the news of her mother's death again.

The face that greeted her this time was a familiar one. A thin tall body. Dark friendly eyes, a long knotted scar dragging down one cheek and ruining any chance at good looks. Daine knew by memory he was at sixteen. He was sixteen that very day in fact.

A female rushed past and the view shook a little as young Daine stumbled. The girl had short auburn hair and a plaited rattail hanging down her back. She ran to the boy and hugged him tight. "I don't want you to go." She whispered.

"Sorry Rattail, I'm sixteen, I'm getting kick out of the orphanage. It's my time." The boy joked.

When he grinned Daine could see half of his canine tooth was broken off.

"Oh pull yourself together, sister." A pretty girl with long blonde, almost silvery hair stood in the corner and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Frost." Rattail barked. She turned back to Brokefang and kissed him hard amidst wolf-whistles from the other orphanage kids.

Daine saw Frostfur look on with envy. "What the fuck are you looking at, runt?" The older girl turned and snarled.

"Hey, where's Daine?" Brokefang asked, draping an arm around his girlfriend and searching the faces. "C'mere pup."

The view moved through the kids until it stood in front of Brokefang and Rattail. "Hey kid," Brokefang greeted. He leant down. "Hey, don't cry pup. I'm going to be fine. I'm a natural on the street you know." He gave a barking laugh.

"But you, you can do so much more than this here. You listen to me and you listen good Veralidaine Beneksri. Get out of this place, I don't care how you do it, get adopted. Find a nice family and make something of yourself. Live your life for us, live for the things we can't have. And who knows," he ruffled her hair. "Maybe one day you'll see me heading up a gang in Brooklyn while you're passing in your limo."

Daine smiled at him. She missed Brokefang. Last she heard of him was when he rained hell onto the guys who murdered Rattail.

She doubted Frostfur cared much, she was probably glad of her sister's absence. It meant she could cuddle up to Brokefang all she wanted.

Ice bitch.

"Alright Brokefang. I'll live. I'll live for you and for Rattail. And for you, Ma." The door swung open. Daine stepped out, back into the corridor and ran towards the light.

Numair watched Daine's brainwaves spike absent-mindedly.

Three weeks ago any sign of life would have had his heart pounding but even Numair lost heart after so many false alarms. The brainwaves were just that, brainwaves. They were Daine, trapped in her head, trying to send a message to them.

If only there was some sort of machine that translated brainwaves, perhaps even influence them. Then they could even be able speak back and even attempt to wake the coma-patient up! Unfortunately no one had managed to create such a sophisticated machine as of yet.

Numair cursed the prehistoric state of medical development.

Oh well, if you want something done right, do it yourself. Ideas began to form in his mind and Numair looked around him for a pen. He ducked his head out the door and snatched one off a surprised resident passing by.

But then there was the problem of paper. She wouldn't mind, he reasoned with himself as he began sketching onto the snow-white crispness of Daine's sheets. As he began a formula right over her stomach his pen jolted, turning his Sigma into a squiggle.

"Fuck fuckity fuck." Numair muttered under his breath. He laughed quietly, that damn curse-term he got from Daine.

He cast a glance at the girl and double took at the pair of blue-grey eyes peering sleepily back at him. The pen fell to the floor ignored.

"...Daine?" Numair whispered, this was a dream. It had to be. He'd fallen asleep at her bedside again because this couldn't possibly be his Magelet back with him again.

That tickled." Daine murmured sleepily, her voice croaky from misuse. She shifted up a little so she could see the scientific scribbling scrawled across her midriff. "What you writing there anyhow?"

Numair stared at her.

She studied the symbols and said "Oh, it's a formula for the design of a machine that can read and manipulate brainwaves right?"

Okay, that just cemented the dream theory in Numair's mind. He slumped down and put his head in his hands.

"Numair?"

"I knew it was too good to be true."

"I get that a lot." Daine joked. "But seriously, how long have I been snoozing anyways?"

"Three weeks so far." Numair answered mindlessly.

"So far?" Daine enquired. "I'm awake now aren't I?"

"But I'm not."

"Eh?"

"This is a dream." Numair explained numbly.

"Oh, really?" Daine raised an eyebrow.

"You'd never have identified that partially done scientific formula in reality. Therefore I must conclude that this is indeed a dream."

Daine snorted. 'You're such an idiot."

Numair frowned. "Huh. You're not usually such a bitch in my dreams."

Daine glared at him. "I swear, if you say that all I do in your dreams is serve you fruit in some sort of skanky outfit then I'm going to fucking hit you."

"It's chocolate and you don't usually wear anything at all." Numair corrected.

"Fucking closet pervert!" Daine snarled and shoved him off his chair. "You don't get to have sex dreams about me when you dump me, you fag!"

Numair felt his head where he'd hit it and looked up in confusion. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Duh." Daine said. "That's what I've been saying all alo–"

She was cut off by Numair shoving his mouth on hers.

Daine let go whatever she was going to say in favour of pulling Numair on top of her on the hospital bed. Teeth clashing, their mouths moulded against each other with brutal urgency. They ate at each other, tongues lapping and entwining, trying to taste, to revisit everything.

Then Daine pushed him away. "Hold a sec mate; you can't just kiss me like that after dumping me."

"Watch me." Numair breathed and claimed her mouth again.

Daine shrugged and attempted to pull him as close as she could, rubbing up against him through the blankets. Love soon won out over passion and they just enjoyed their closeness, pressing small kisses on each other every so often.

"Daine," Numair groaned as she nipped his earlobe. "Marry me."

Daine froze. "What now?"

Numair blushed. "I said, um, marry me...please."

"Hell no."

"Wh-what?" Numair sat up.

Daine rolled her eyes. "I said no. Dude, I'm only sixteen."

"Nearly seventeen." Numair insisted.

"I have my whole life ahead of me, you know? I want to broaden my horizons somewhat." Daine explained, spreading her hands wide to illuminate her point.

Numair crossed his arms. "So what you're saying is you don't want a life with me in it?"

Daine gaped at hi. For fucks sake, she was talking about seeing the world or something. Not breaking up with him. Wait a second; they weren't even going out anymore thanks to Numair. Who was he to act all self-righteous?

"Well you took care of that well enough when you **broke up with me**. Get it Numair? We're not actually together at the moment. So you can take your marriage proposals and your sexual kissing and shove it!"

Numair looked pretty pissed off by that point. He'd gotten off her and was instead standing over her, using his height to his advantage. "Well maybe if you hadn't been snorting illegal drugs I wouldn't have had to break up with you!"

Daine rolled her eyes. "Oh like it wasn't going to happen anyways. That was just the epitome of it all. We're too different you and me. Plus you marry Varice anyways so what the fuck do I care?" Daine knew she was kind of crying at this point and slightly hysterical.

Numair just look befuddled. "What are you talking about? Varice? Magelet, you make no sense."

"Oh don't call me that, wanker!" Daine yelled at him. "It makes me non-mad at you!"

"Magelet. Magelet. Magelet." Numair taunted.

"Oh shut the hell up and re-ask me out, you ass!" Daine wiped her nose on the sleeve of her hospital gown. "And then take me shopping because this outfit is like the ugliest thing ever."

Numair stared at her before shaking his head. "Do you forgive me for breaking up with you?"

"Not in the slightest." Daine replied. "Do you forgive me for snorting cocaine in your lounge?"

"I'll deal with it in therapy." Numair retorted, the corner of his lips twiching in a smile. "Now Veralidaine Sarrasri, would you do me honour of becoming my girlfriend...again?"

Daine pretended to consider it. "Would you buy me chocolates and roses?"

"Every day if I had to."

"God, it's like you want me to get fat."

"Daine." Numair looked pained. "Just say yes so I can kiss you."

"Fine, whatever, yes." Daine giggled and pulled him into her once again for a prolonged lip-lock.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Daine and Numair jumped apart like they'd been shocked. Jon was standing in the doorway, bright red with fury. Thayet was half hidden behind him, her hand pressed to her mouth in shock.

Numair put his hands up. "Jon, I can expl–" he was cut off by Jon's fist slamming into his lower gut.

"Fuck." Numair gasped, clutching his stomach.

"Oh wow, what a cheap shot Jon." Daine chucked a pillow at her foster father. It hit him full in the face. "Ha, take that!"

Jon yanked the pillow away. "Shut the hell up for once in your fucking life, Daine!" He advanced on Numair.

"I really don't want to fight you Jon." Numair tried reasoning. Jon swung at him again, it hit his cheek. "But," Numair shrugged. "I will if I have to." He drew back his fist and slammed it directly into Jon's nose.

"Um...wtf?" Daine stared. She hadn't the slightest idea Numair knew how to fight.

With a roar of anger Jon tacked Numair to the ground, Daine squeaked as they tumbled against her bed. "Shit! Nurse! Nurse!" She pressed the assistance button repeatedly. Instead of help, she just felt drowsier.

"Daine! That's the morphine button!" Thayet yelped.

"Haa..ha..oops?" Daine gave a stoned laugh.

Thayet stepped neatly over the two men tussling on the ground and embraced her foster daughter fiercely. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" Then she cuffed the top of Daine's head. "And what the hell Daine? Numair?! My _friend_ Numair? He's twice your age!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm sixteen and it's a fourteen year ago gap. Duh Thayet, fail maths much?" Daine slurred.

Thayet glared at her. "That type of response just proves to me that you don't have the maturity to deal with a relationship like this."

Daine attempted to roll her eyes but instead her eyelids just spasmed a bit. "It's the morphine." She muttered.

Thayet gave her a 'look'. "Sure it is, just look at the damage you wrought!" She gestured to the wrestling duo on the floor.

Their shouts had gained the attention of hospital staff and attempts were being made by security to separate the two.

"I'm going to kill you, Numair!" Jon roared, being held back by three security guards. "You fucking paedophile!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Numair spat, his own security personnel holding his arms. "Thayet was _how old _when you started dating?"

"That's irrelevant!" Jon began to struggle again. "I didn't knock her up until she was in her twenties!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Numair stopped struggling and just looked confused. "Daine's not pregnant."

"I don't believe you!" Jon yelled. "I saw the pregnancy test in her bathroom!"

"This is just like a soap opera." One engrossed nurse commented to another.

Daine stared at Thayet who looked guilty.

"You impregnated a sixteen year old, you sicko!"

Someone in the crowd hissed at Numair.

"I didn't impregnate her." Numair explained. "It was a cat."

"What?" Jon paused in his struggling to look confused.

"Jon, don't you think if she was pregnant the doctor would have mentioned it?" Numair reasoned.

"B-but the test?" Jon had lost the adrenaline of the fight and just slumped, looking tired.

"Yeah Thayet, the **test**." Daine said loudly. Her own adrenaline had fought off the worst of the morphine haze.

"Fifi?" Jon turned his attention to his wife. "What's she talking about?"

"I'm not pregnant." Daine announced.

"But...I am." Thayet whispered.

"Ooh!" one of the nurses cried out. "Plot twist!"

Jon's face broke into a grin. "Really? Fif, that's fantastic!"

"I guess you haven't given him the divorce papers then." Daine blurted.

Numair slapped a palm against his forehead.

Jon stood up straighter. "What?" he shook off the security guards and took a step towards Thayet. 'What divorce papers? What's she talking about, Thayet?"

Thayet looked nervously at the spectators. "We're practically living separate lives, Jon." She whispered. "Me at home...you with...Alanna."

"Bastard!" gasped the nurse from before. She appeared to be really getting into it.

Jon looked pained. "Thayet, you don't still think me and Alanna..?"

Thayet sniffed before glaring at him. "Oh don't bother denying it. I know it, you know it."

"Pretty much everyone knows." Daine put in. Numair, having shaken off his own captors, shushed her.

"Me...Me and Alanna...it's nothing compared to me and you, Thayet." Jon made to step towards her but Thayet flinched back.

"Jon, I..."

"So there _is_ something between you and Alanna?" Daine interrupted.

"I...huh?" Jon turned his attention to Daine. Numair appeared to be strangling her in an attempt to make her shut up. "Let her go, Numair." Jon ordered. "What are you talking about?"

"You said 'you and Alanna'." Daine pointed out. "In the same context as you and Thayet."

"...yeah?" Jon sounded confused.

Daine sighed. "It implies that you and Alanna share the same relationship as you and Thayet. Even if you put you and Thayet above you and Alanna, you still imply that there _is_ a you and Alanna."

Jon looked dizzy.

Numair groaned. "I'm regretting educating you."

Everyone looked at Jon who still looked incredibly confused.

Daine sighed. "I'm going to make this simple for you. Did you or did you not have sexy times with Alanna?"

"Well...yeah." Jon admitted.

Thayet walked over to him and slapped him. "Expect the paper's in the morning." She turned to leave but Jon grabbed her by the wrist.

"Jeez Fifi, that hurt." He rubbed his cheek with his free hand. "What I meant to say was that yes I have, but that was before we met, Thayet. You know I used to date Alanna."

Daine opened her mouth to point out that she was meaning when they were married but Numair clamped a hand down on her mouth. "You want them to get a divorce?" He hissed in her ear. "Stop interfering and let them work it out on their own."

Daine pouted beneath his hand but decided she didn't really want Thayet to turn into an alchy and Jon to turn into some sort of breeding ground for sexual diseases.

"...for the sake of our children and our child to come..." Thayet was saying. "I'll...give our marriage another try."

Jon broke out in a huge grin and picked her up and spun her round. The room erupted in cheers.

Daine snorted quietly to herself. "Oh whatever. This is so vomit-worthy."

"You love it." Numair said fondly, kissing the top of her head.

"Right." Thayet turned from Jon's arms. "Now to deal with you two." She surveyed both of them. "Daine; once you are well enough you will return home with us. And Numair..."

Numair's arms tightened around Daine.

"You will never come near my family again." Thayet's voice was clear and hard.

"Oh like fuck I will!" Daine glared at her.

"Now you listen to me Daine–"

"Why? You're not my mother and you have shit-all jurisdictions over me and who I date."

"I am you foster mother, I am responsible for you until you turn eighteen!" Thayet cried out.

"Well then I'll get emancipated. And I'll move in with Numair." Daine retorted.

"Oh, will you now?" Numair looked pleasantly surprised.

"Yes." Daine told him. "But I'm still not marrying you...yet."

"I love you Daine." Numair hugged her tight.

"I love you too."

"That's enough!" Thayet barked. "You will get the hell away from her, Numair, or so help me I will file a restraining order again you!"

"Look," Daine pinned Thayet with a frosty look. "Me and him are now a packaged deal. You can accept us being together or I can move out of your house and out of your life. Your choice."

"Jon," Thayet turned exasperated to her husband. "A little help please?"

"Yeah, Jon." Daine mocked.

"Daine, you know this will never work out." Jon sighed.

"Oh, like you're suddenly Dr. Phil?" Daine stabbed a finger in his direction. "Look at your own relationship before you try to criticise mine. Or else you might find your reunion with Thayet...short-lived." She gave a short maniacal cackle.

"Are you threatening me, Daine?" Jon asked incredulously.

"Why would you think that?" Daine asked, blinking innocently.

"We all heard it." The nurse pointed out.

"You heard nothing." Daine hissed. "But now that you mention it..." She stared at Jon and attempted to communicate with her eyes her intention to destroy his marriage if he didn't let her date Numair.

Jon looked confused and slightly afraid.

Numair let out a sigh of exasperation. "Jon. Thayet." He looked at both his friends. "I know you don't believe me and I know you think it's sick and wrong. But I love Daine."

Thayet snorted with scepticism. Jon elbowed her.

"I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I love her quirks. I...don't mind her flaws. I love her vibrancy, her life, I love her. And I don't care if I have to fight you for her...I will. Just to stay with her, I will fight."

Most if not all of the uterus-carriers in the audience 'aww-ed'. Thayet didn't look convinced.

"And I promise you can beat me up if I ever break her heart. Not that I ever will." He added.

He looked pleadingly at Thayet.

The audience looked pleadingly at her.

Daine added her own puppy-dog eyes.

She would later comment that it was her contribution that was the one that had any real effect.

Jon nudged Thayet. "Look Thayet...I don't like it. I still want to punch Numair in the wiener."

Numair winced.

"But think about it. How much better has Daine been since Numair's been in her life? She's been attending classes. Hell, she's been doing well in classes. Less partying. Less...substance abuse. She even scored herself a kitten. Now how does that compare to the Daine of last year? Hmm?" He nudged her again.

Thayet smacked the top of his head. "Quit it!" She cleared her throat. "I'm really pissed off at you, Numair." She started. "Really pissed off. I mean, you went behind out backs to date our teenage daughter! Jon's not the only one who wants to punch you in the wiener."

Numair's hand automatically went to rest on his crotch.

"But..." she sighed. "Jon has a point. You can date our daughter...on a trial basis."

The room burst in cheers.

"This means..." Thayet yelled atop of the noise until it quietened enough for her to speak. "That you will pick her up from the door and have her back at a reasonable hour. And if I see any trace of any...wanton behaviour, it's back in the doghouse for you. Oh, and Daine has to keep up her grades."

"I think we can manage that." Numair squeezed Daine's shoulder.

"Fine." Daine muttered sullenly.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you both." Thayet warned.

"Psh," Daine scoffed. "You'll be too busy with the twins anyway."

Jon and Thayet looked at each other and then at her. "Twins?"

**_And let's just end it on that note. I really can't be bothered putting any more into it. It's been a long run with many delayed updates and bitchin' reviews. Now Liberated Aficionado has finally been put to rest. I will still update Liberated Aficionado Love whenever the fancy takes me. After all, Miri still hasn't found out Daine's awake. And Daine will read Twilight in the immediate future. The drabbles will be in the LA universe but with no particular time-line. So if your thirst for LA continues I'd advise you to check that out. I enjoyed putting things to rest and giving you a small glimpse at Daine's past as a parting gift. A sequel isn't really in the plans at the moment; I have uni and a few more fic ideas to deal before I even consider it. But until then you have LAL. So, dudes, suck it up and deal with it._**

**_It's been real._**

**_Queen Cocaine._**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
